La Nueva Orden Dorada
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: En esta ocasión los dioses tendrán que unirse para hacer frente a un enemigo en común. Para eso Athena tendrá que liberar las almas de su Orden Dorada del castigo impuesto por los Olímpicos, para esto llamara a una orden que después de tantos siglos ha permanecido oculta, incluso de ellos mismos. Después de esto... ¿podrán regresar a su antigua vida o quedarse con la nueva?
1. El Llamado de los dioses

**Ya lo se, antes de que me lo diga... no es que haya abandonado la otra, solo que aun no se como continuarla asi que les pido paciencia para De Chica a Diosa, bueno, pasando a otro plano. En esta ocasión trabajo a lado de una gran amiga y para mi una muy buena escritora mi amiga Tutuli88. Así que en esta ocasión ambas les traemos una historia que para ser sincera a mi me gusto desde que ambas lo planeamos. Bueno sin mas, espero que les guste y si no es mucho pedir que nos dejen sus opiniones. Espero que nos acompañen en esta nueva historia**

**Lo que es ley... Saint Seiya no me pertenece que si así lo fuera ya hubiera sacado la Saga de Zeus y la película hubiera conservado varias cosas originales como las armaduras doradas, pero mientras no sea así seguirán siendo del gran Masami Kuromada. Exceptos los personajes que son creados por Tutuli y yo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- El llamado de los dioses**

Dos largos años han pasado ya desde la última batalla, la llamada Guerra Santa en la cual se defendió el destino de la humanidad hasta el último segundo, dándole la oportunidad a los humanos de seguir viviendo sin que ningún dios se atreviera a amenazar la paz que el mundo pasaba.

Los dioses caídos han levantado de nuevo su ejército. Los Generales Marinas se encontraban débiles, aún más los Espectros que habitaban el Inframundo. Incluso los guerreros de un dios menor como lo es Odín se encontraban tratando de dejar atrás sus errores pasados y dedicarse a servir a la causa de la Sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris.

Posesión, Hades e incluso Hilda… todos ellos se encontraban de nuevo con su ejército, pero Athena… desde que se había enterado de que los rumores eran ciertos, que los soldados habían sido revividos, había estado abogando por sus Caballeros caídos. Ya eran meses en los que había orado, rogado, suplicado incluso se había humillado con tal de tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su Orden Dorada; pero esto de nada le había servido, pues aun después de tanto tiempo seguía sin tener una respuesta positiva, un fino y tenue rayo de esperanza.

No había un momento en que durante el día o la noche pidiera a Hades ver a sus Santos, cuanto no había rogado por que le hiciera ese favor, pero el Rey del Inframundo se negaba, poniendo siempre como excusa el no poseer las almas de ellos.

.

.

Athena se encontraba de pie, observando fijamente aquella estatua, solo el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la luna eran testigos de la gran y profunda tristeza que en ese momento embargaba a la joven deidad. De pronto sintió unos cosmos muy fuertes. Ikki y Shaina quienes se encontraban haciendo guardia en el Salón Patriarcal acudieron a donde la diosa se encontraba para protegerla de cualquier situación, pues los cosmos sentidos antes fueron reconocidos por ellos.

Frente a Saori se encontraban cuatro deidades, sabían de antemano que no podrían con ellos, una barrera se alzo en el patio donde se encontraban; nadie mas podía entrar o salir. Hades, Poseidón, Hera y Zeus…. Todos ellos frente a la diosa Athena, quien mantenía la mirada fiera y orgullosa delante de aquellos intrusos. Ikki y Shaina se arrodillaron después de ver realizar la misma acción de Saori.

-¿Qué deseas padre?- le pregunto cuando se puso de pie, educada como siempre

-Los titanes están por liberarse de la prisión a la que fueron condenados- soltó sin la mas mínima delicadeza Zeus

-Sera un serio problema- respondió de inmediato Saori –si ellos se liberan de su prisión no solo la tierra sino el Olimpo será destruido

-Así es hija mía- respondió el dios del rayo

-Es por eso que nos presentamos ante ti para solicitar de tu ayuda- dijo Hera

-¿Mi ayuda?- pregunto dudosa Saori, mientras que los dos guerreros seguían inclinados pero sin perder detalle de la conversación

-Así es sobrina- respondió el alma de Hades

-Después de todo…- intervino Poseidón –eres la diosa de la guerra y estrategia, será sencillo para ti idear un buen plan de ataque y defensa

-¿Y Ares?- pregunto seriamente Saori –pueden pedirle la ayuda a él

-A pesar de que lo amo- interrumpió Hera llamando la atención de la joven –se reconocer sus fallas, estoy completamente segura que no dudara ni un momento en traicionarnos con tal de obtener el poder- confeso sonriendo amargamente –una madre conoce a sus hijos mas que nadie

Saori callo un largo momento, pensando en que hacer y que decisiones tomar, mientras que las deidades esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de ella. Sabían que no seria una decisión fácil, pues las batallas pasadas aun estaban frescas en su memoria, después de un tiempo los miro de nuevo.

-Con gusto les ayudare- respondió Saori –les expondré unas estrategias y acudiré con Niké para que la victoria nos abrace

-Necesitamos fuerza- dijo Hera –necesitamos de tus Santos

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto sarcásticamente Athena causando un disgusto por los dioses mayores -¿los de Bronce? ¿los de Plata?- insistió mientras una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro –No, los Santos que quedan han sufrido mucho. Ya no me quedan mas guerreros

-¿Te estas negando?- le pregunto molesta Hera –¿Estas diciendo acaso que no enviaras a tus Caballeros a pelear?

-Mas claro que el agua no se puede explicar- respondió Saori mirando a Hera –así es Hera… querida madre- respondió burlonamente

-Insolente- respondió la diosa ante la burla de la más joven

-Padre, tíos- retomo de nuevo la palabra –Yo misma iré a la guerra y comandare hasta una legión si así lo desean- expuso –pero mis guardianes, aquellos que aún tienen la fortuna de aun estar vivos quiero que los dejen fuera de esto

-Pero…- Zeus intento interrumpirla

-¿Cuántas veces les roge que me regresaran a cada uno de ellos?- pregunto dolida, las deidades presentes vieron la tristeza y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos -¿Cuánto no he tenido que humillarme? ¿Qué es lo que obtenido?... nada, solo un no… un no que destroza cada vez más mis esperanzas de tenerlos conmigo de nuevo

-¿Cuántas veces te he confirmado que nos los tengo en mis dominios?- respondió a modo de pregunta Hades, las miradas recayeron en Zeus

-Los encerramos en una torre de piedra- confeso al saber que no podía escapar de la verdad en esa ocasión

-¿Qué dijiste?- susurro Athena, Zeus dejo salir un suspiro

-Sus almas…- respondió –están encerradas ahí, los cuerpos los custodia Apolo

-Es por eso que no puedo encontrarlas, por eso no puedo disponer de ellas- comento Hades mas para él que para los presentes

-¿Por qué hermano?- pregunto Poseidón quien también se extraño de aquel castigo

-La Piedra esta bañada por la Sangre de la Sierva de Oro- dijo Zeus ignorando la pregunta de Poseidón,

-La sangre de… ¿Artemisa?- pregunto Athena

-Así es- Zeus confirmo lo obvio

-Athena- le llamo el espíritu de Hades, ella le miro atentamente –puedo regresarte a los Caballeros Plateados que perdieron la vida antes de la Guerra Santa- comenzó –Hablare con Apolo para que vuelva a la normalidad los cuerpos

-Si- respondió Saori ocultando su mirada de decepción, la cual amenazaba con llorar

-Sabes que no podemos tocar esa roca- confeso –necesitas de alguien que pueda entrar y salir del inframundo, que brille como el sol del verano, que tenga la capacidad de hablar con las almas

-¿Quién?- pregunto desesperada –el único que era capaz de hacerlo es Ángelo de Cáncer- dijo –De cualquier manea, ¿para que lo quieren?- pregunto desconfiada

-Para que puedan acudir por las almas de ellas al Inframundo- la mirada de Saori refleja sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Hades

-Si tengo a alguien que pueda hacerlo…- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos pudieran escucharla -¿me los regresaran?

-Si- respondió sencillamente Zeus –a todos y cada uno de ellos hija mía

-Esta bien- respondió aun poco convencida –veré que puedo hacer

-Espero poder confiar en tus palabras- hablo de nuevo Hera llena de desconfianza, una mirada fiera se poso en Saori

-Padre, tíos…- señalo a los tres grandes del Olimpo olvidándose a propósito de Hera –Si me disculpan… tengo que ponerme a trabajar

-Contamos contigo- aseguro Poseidón.

Un destello que cegó a los presentes se hizo presente junto con un fuerte estruendo, cuando pudieron recobrar la vista se dieron cuenta de que estas divinidades se habían ido. Ikki y Shaina se encontraban de pie, esperando a que la diosa dijera alguna palabra, algo que les ayudara a entender que había pasado hacia unos pocos segundos. Saori los observo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el plan ya estaba efectuado.

Athena se adentró hacia el interior del Palacio seguida muy de cerca por estos dos Caballeros, esperando por las órdenes de la diosa de la guerra.

.

.

-Ikki- llamo al fénix que no se había despegado un solo momento de la diosa –necesito de tu ayuda- solo la observo esperando tener una respuesta mas clara –Acompáñame a mi habitación- desvió la mirada hacia otro de los Caballeros que se habían quedado dentro del Salón del Patriarca a esperar por la diosa –Shun también vienes con nosotros… escuches lo que escuches no entres- le advirtió –será peligroso- la mirada de Andrómeda reflejaba preocupación por las palabras dichas por la diosa –Te pido que no dejes pasar a nadie y si es necesario… usa tu cadena- el joven asintió

-Señorita- llamo Shaina quien se encontraba junto a los demás guerreros de la diosa

-Kiki, Shaina, Marín- les llamo y dieron un paso al frente –necesito que ustedes vayan al Inframundo- esto tomo por sorpresa a los nombrados, aun así esperaron por las ordenes de la joven –Hades los espera- ya no dijo mas

-¿Nosotros que hacemos Saori?- pregunto Seiya

-Tú, junto a Hyoga y Shiryu van a ir a donde Apolo…

-¡Con Apolo!- interrumpió Seiya, Saori le rogo silencio con la mirada

-Así es- dijo cuando volvió a tomar la palabra –como les decía; es importante que vayan con Apolo, Hyoga…- se dirigió al rubio –Cuando te haga entrega de eso, es necesario y de suma importancia que por favor los resguardes con tu Ataúd de Hielo- la mirada de sorpresa no se hizo esperar

-¿Qué me va a dar?- pregunto esperando tener mas información

-Cuando estés ahí lo sabrás- respondió simplemente y puso su atención en Ikki y Shun –por favor, síganme- le ordeno

Caminaron por unos pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, no lo decía pero el Fenix se encontraba demasiado nervioso y ansioso con todo lo que había escuchado y aun mas Shun que se había quedado fuera de aquella conversación, pues la barrera que se había alzado había sido demasiado grande y muy poderosa como para poder atravesarla, razón por la qué el resto de los presentes se había reunido en el Salón Patriarcal.

-Shun- llamo al mas joven –por favor, como te lo dije antes. Nadie entra, y si es necesario… ataca con tu cadena- volvió a demandar

-Así lo hare Athena- dijo lleno de confianza mientras asentía, Saori le agradeció con la mirada –no debe preocuparse por interrupciones.

Observo como ella le volvió a sonreír antes de adentrarse a sus aposentos. Ikki poso una mano en el hombro de su hermano antes de ir detrás de Saori, este solo sonrió. La puerta se cerró y de inmediato un destello apareció, Shun se encontraba revestido con su armadura haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Athena?- le pregunta Ikki

-Voy a realizar un viaje interdimensional- esto toma por sorpresa al Caballero

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto esperando haber escuchado mal

-Lo que escuchaste Ikki- respondió mientras lo veía fijamente –separare mi cuerpo de mi alma

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupado -¿Qué es lo que va a pasar Athena?

-Lo que escuchaste en la reunión Ikki- dijo Athena esperando a que el Fénix dijera algo, pero se quedó callado, ella retomo la palabra –Los titanes Ikki, los titanes están haciendo todo lo posible por salir de la prisión del Tártaros

-Pero Hades…

-Hades ya no puede, quedo muy débil después de la última Guerra- explico Athena –Si ellos se liberan todo se convertirá en un caos

-Por esa razón pidieron de tu ayuda ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto sagazmente

-Así es Ikki- respondió ella con una sonrisa triste –es irónico… los dioses que siempre estamos en guerra unos contra otros tendremos que unirnos en esta ocasión- un largo silencio se extendió en la habitación, cada uno de ellos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento –Bueno… quieren que seamos aliados- volvió a hablar –quieren que ustedes peleen junto a ellos- soltó con coraje –sin embargo mi decisión de no enviarlos es irrevocable

-Si hace eso- le dijo Ikki mientras se cruzaba de brazos –le podrían quitar el alma de los Caballeros Plateados, destruirlas para siempre

-Aun así- dijo ella –mi decisión no cambiara. Kiki, Shaina y Marín irán al Inframundo por las almas de ellos

-Pero Athena…

-¿Qué pasa?- pensó que preguntaría por la reacción de Hades y los demás al saber que estaba usando esto a su conveniencia

-¿Y la Orden Dorada?

-Ellos…- callo al recordar el destino de la Elite –Ellos recibieron un castigo divino- Ikki espero a que continuara –como bien escuchaste, separaron sus almas de sus cuerpos. Las almas están encerradas en una roca bañada por la sangre de la cierva dorada

-Artemisa- completo Ikki, ella asintió

-Así es Ikki- dijo –ningún dios se puede acercar a la roca y mucho menos destruirla… corremos el peligro de morir si lo hacemos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque absorbería nuestra alma

-Entonces….- dudo Ikki-¿Cómo lo hará? ¿Cómo lo haremos?- ella sonrió

-Ustedes no tienen la fuerza para romper la roca a pesar de ser los Santos de Bronce Divinos- dijo ella –y ninguno de ustedes puede manejar las almas de los muertos

-Eso solo lo podía hacer Cáncer- respondió Ikki

-Así es- reforzó ella –necesito que brille el sol, la fuerza del metal mas poderoso para poder destruir la roca

-Por lo que me dice- concluyo Ikki –tiene la misma fuerza y habilidad que el Muro de los Lamentos- ella asintió –pero lamentablemente no tenemos a los Caballeros Dorados y a pesar de que las Armaduras nos han elegido como portadores de ellas no podemos hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que solo somos 5

-Es por eso Ikki- dijo ella ansiosa, emocionada incluso –que iré por mis Guardia Dorada Femenina

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ikki -¿Guardia Dorada Femenina? ¿desde cuando?

-Es por eso que te digo que voy a hacer un viaje astral- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Ikki aun sorprendido y tomaba sus manos entre las de ella –Te pido por favor que cuides de mi cuerpo y si escuchas que te llamo pidiendo ayuda no dudes en venir por mi- Ikki asintió, Saori pudo ver en su mirada preocupación –tú eres el único que puede hacer viajes interdimensionales por tu poder de ave fénix

-Así lo hare Athena, no tienes que dudarlo- respondió ahora lleno de confianza.

Saori soltó las manos de Ikki y camino hacia la parte de su habitación la cual estaba más libre. Tomo asiento y se colocó en posición de loto, muy similar a Shaka. Pronto muy pronto estaría en busca de aquella orden.

.

.

-Quisiera saber porque enviaron al tapón de alberca con nosotras- hablo Shaina mientras miraba a Kiki quien caminaba delante de ellas

-Deja en paz a Kiki- le llamo Marín –fue decisión de Athena

-Estoy aburrida- respondió la cobra

-Pero yo no quería venir- se defendió Kiki

-Lo sabemos, pero así lo ha ordenado la princesa Athena- volvió a recalcar Marín

Poco a poco se pudo observar un hermoso castillo de blancas e impecables paredes, de gran poder. A las puertas de este enorme palacio se encontraban ya dos personas esperando por aquellos que recibirá el señor Hades… Radamanthys de Wyvern y la señorita Pandora

-Bienvenidos Santos de Athena- saludo forzosamente Pandora –mi señor ya los espera

Ellas solo asintieron mientras que Kiki se escondió detrás de ellas, pues la mirada de Wyvern no era algo con lo que se sentía cómodo. Estos dos espectros escoltaron a los Santos hacia el Salón Principal donde un imponente Hades revestido con su Sapuri Divina se encontraba sentado en su trono. Al llegar, los seguidores de Athena hicieron una ligera reverencia, pues no deseaban ser la causa del problema entre la diosa de la guerra y el dios del Inframundo, esa batalla ya había cobrado muchas vidas

-Díganle a Athena- la fría voz de Hades resonó en todo el lugar –que están todos y cada uno de los Caballeros de Plata- un gran agujero negro apareció en medio de aquel lugar, de este uno a uno comenzaron a surgir los Plateados, desvió la mirada al niño –Supongo que el niño es Kiki

-Si señor- respondió temeroso el pequeño lemuriano

-Bien- el rey del Inframundo se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras –sígueme niño- demando

Kiki miro a las dos guerreras con mucha duda, esperando a que dijeran algo, pero lo único que lo animaron a hacer fue a que siguiera a Hades quien ya llevaba una larga distancia recorrida. El sitio al que lo llevo era una habitación que se encontraba apartada de aquel Salón, Hades abrió la puerta dejando ver que en el interior de aquel sito se encontraban las 13 Armaduras Doradas de los Caballeros de Athena. En la mente del niño surgió la pregunta de porque se encontraban ahí y no en el Santuario, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda, ya después preguntaría a la misma Athena

-Tu trabajo niño- la voz de Hades lo saco de sus pensamientos –es llevarlas contigo de regreso al Santuario

-Pero…- susurro para si mismo

Sabia perfectamente que podía hacerlo, pues a pesar de contar solo con 12 años Kiki poseía un gran habilidad para la tele transportación. Sin más comenzó a apilar las armaduras en grupos de 3 y un ultimo de 4. Busco el Cosmo de Athena y cuando lo encontró realizo el primer viaje apareciendo frente a Shun, a este lo tomo por sorpresa, ver ahí al pequeño con las primeras Cajas Doradas. El pequeño uso casi todo su Cosmo, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, en su ultimo viaje, cuando todas estuvieron en el pasillo sonrió a Shun para después caer desmayado. Andrómeda lo atrapo evitando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara. Lo llevo a una banca que se encontraba en ese sitio y dejo que durmiera, para que recuperara todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

Cuando vio que el niño comenzó a acomodar las Armaduras, Hades salió de ahí para volver a la sala en donde los Caballeros Plateados se encontraban reunidos alrededor de aquellas dos mujeres. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de él, se callaron y se dedicaron a observar que era lo que haría. Tomo asiento de nuevo en su trono, de nuevo los observo a cada uno de ellos.

-Escuchen bien todos ustedes porque no lo volveré a repetir- rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado –Serán revividos una vez más- comenzó –Athena los necesita, pero no les daré una vida eterna- una declaración que no tomo por sorpresa a ninguno de ellos –Tendrán una vida normal, lo más longeva que ustedes puedan tener, si es que no mueren a causa de una enfermedad o accidente- Hades sonrió ante esto –Ahora, márchense de mi Salón, de mi reino

-Gracias señor- respondió Marín mientras hacia una reverencia, el resto le imito.

De inmediato salieron de ahí bajo la mirada de los Espectros que se cruzaban en su camino, alguno de ellos tratando de buscar pelea con los Santos recién revividos. Shaina maldecía mentalmente al saber que no podía pelear, no ahora que se estaba (a como ella lo veía) formando una alianza, demasiado frágil, pero una alianza al fin y al cabo.

.

.

-Se puede saber…- llamo la atención Seiya mientras se encontraban caminando por un sendero en el bosque -¿de cuando acá Athena se lleva tan bien con Apolo?

-No lo sé Seiya- le respondió Shiryu

-Yo aun pienso en lo que Saori dijo- llamo Hyoga -¿Qué es eso tan importante que no tiene que dar?

-No hagas preguntas cuya respuesta la encontraras al llegar a tu destino Hyoga

-A veces te pasas de serio Shiryu- le dijo Seiya mientras arrancaba una sonrisa en cada uno de sus acompañantes

En una hermosa mansión de Londres que se encuentra en lo más alejado del acceso humano se encontraba Apolo. Esta mansión era aún más grande que la que le pertenecía a Saori Kido.

Los tres Caballeros de Bronce enfundados ahora en sus armaduras se presentaron ante un hombre de gran hermosura, Apolo se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar esperando por ellos.

-Así que…- los miro a cada uno de ellos –los famosos Santos de Athena- no supieron si lo había dicho en forma de halago o burla, pero si los molesto a los tres -¿Quién de ustedes es el llamado heredero de los Hielos Eternos?

-Yo, el Cisne Hyoga- respondió orgulloso, Apolo lo miro como si se tratara de algo sin importancia

-Un gusto y un placer- respondió, después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se dio la media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a su hogar –Pasen, tengo listos 3 de los 14

-¿3 de los 14?- pensaron los bronceados

-Tu trabajo es congelarlos- llamo de nuevo Apolo –para que los puedan llevar de regreso al Santuario

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a llevar de regreso?- pregunto Shiryu

Apolo ya no menciono nada y solo se dedicó a llevarlos por un pasillo que los llevo hasta una puerta de caoba, el dios del sol abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar, los tres Santos de Athena dudaron un momento pero decidieron seguir a Apolo a donde los estaba guiando.

El lugar a donde los había llevado parecía ser el sótano del hogar de Apolo, pero solo eso parecía ya que restos de Polvo Estelar se encontraban flotando en ese sitio completamente oscuro y silencioso, cuando bajaron pudieron ver figuras semejantes a galaxias y nubes cósmicas en ese lugar, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de ellos fuer ver los cuerpos de Afrodita, Aioros y Mü suspendidos en ese lugar, rodeados por una tenue luz. A simple viste parecía que dormían, pero ellos sabían que no era así.

-Caballero Cisne- le llamo Apolo que se encontraba un poco mas alejado de ellos

-Claro- respondió Hyoga y comenzó a activar su Cosmo

Cada uno de los tres cuerpos fueron congelados por la técnica de Hyoga, ahora sabían a que habían ido y cuál era la misión que les habían encargado Athena. Fueron demasiado largos aquellos días, pues no era nada sencillo para Apolo tener que formar un cuerpo con solo unos pocos restos de su energía. En el Santuario se tenía ya preparada una habitación donde se dejarían aquellos cuerpos.

.

.

Todos los enviados comenzaron a llegar después de cumplir 24 días fuera del Santuario. Los Caballeros Plateados se encontraban cerca de los aposentos de Saori, esperando verla para agradecer la nueva oportunidad de vida y jurar una vez más en su nombre protegerla y salvar al mundo.

A pesar de que las palabras de Shun habían sido que se mantuvieran alejados de ahí, estos hacían caso omiso, aun así, no hacían nada por querer adentrarse a los aposentos de la diosa.

Shun sentía que el Cosmo de Ikki se iba debilitando más y más, sentía una gran preocupación por su hermano, pero las ordenes habían sido claras, nadie podía entrar y eso lo incluía a él mismo.

Un día mas había pasado, Shun se alejo de la puerta para colocarse frente a la pared que estaba enfrente, donde se apoyo de brazos cruzados, a pesar de todo ya se encontraba cansado. Pues apenas comía y dormía solo en cortos periodos, su mas largo descanso se media hora. Escucho que la puerta se abrió y observo como la perilla giro, se puso rígido de inmediato, esperando ver a la primera persona salir de ahí. Se sorprendió al ver salir a Ikki, demasiado delgado, ojeroso… simplemente se veía muy demacrado. Cuando Ikki alzo la mirada se encontró con la de Shun, este sonrió antes de caer desmayado en brazos de Shun que lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo

-¡Hermano!- le llamo pero este no respondía

-Ikki- susurro Shiryu

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- pregunto seiya al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el Caballero de Bronce mas fuerte

-No lo se- respondió Shun angustiado –chicos, ayúdenme a llevarlo a una habitación, necesita descansa

No esperaron mas, Shiryu ayudo a Shun a llevar a Ikki a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el Salón Patriarcal, todos esperaron hasta que despertara, poco a poco la conciencia regreso al Fénix, se sintió extrañado al ver que no se encontraba dónde estaba anteriormente

-¿Y Saori?- fue lo primero que pregunto Ikki

-Sigue en su habitación- respondió Seiya

-Ya veo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente

-¿Qué tanto hace ahí adentro?- volvió a preguntar Pegaso


	2. La Busqueda

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por sus hermosos reviews, también por aceptar esta nueva historia, de todo corazón en nombre de Tutuli88 y mío muchas gracias.**

**Ahora, pasando a otro plano…. He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste mucho. Nos vemos y leemos después, un gran y fuerte abrazo por parte de ambas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

En el momento en que comenzó a meditar se dispuso a relajar su cuerpo, sabía que era esencial para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se deshizo de todos los problemas que la aquejaban, su mente pronto se puso en blanco. Sintió que se volvió una con todo lo que lo rodeaban, se dio cuenta de cómo el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, como los rayos de la luna que se colaban dentro de la habitación y acariciaban su piel, muy pronto su Cosmo se materializó en una fina aura que rodeo su cuerpo, sus cabellos comenzaron a danzar.

Ikki observaba todo desde una distancia corta, esperando a ver qué era lo que pasaba con la deidad y su plan de hacer un viaje interdimensional. Poco a poco Saori sintió que su misma alma se estaba separando, cuando esto paso su cuerpo quedo vacío, antes de que cayera al suelo y se diera un fuerte golpe Ikki la atrapo dejándola recostada en el suelo, colocando en su mano a Niké para que la protegiera en ese viaje.

Saori observo como Ikki procuraba su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba lejos de ahí, muy cerca de la luna. Desde esa distancia pudo observar el planeta entero, donde veía muchas luces tenues, sabía de antemano que aquellas luces que se encontraban al azar en diferentes partes eran personas con su Cosmo que se encontraba dormido.

Después sintió una fuerza que la arrastraba hacia otro lugar, Saori fijo su mirada a la izquierda, se di cuenta de que un camino similar al que los dioses recorrían se abrió paso ante ella.

Saori se acercó a aquel camino, el cual la llevo a una dimensión muydiferente a la que se encontraba y a la que habitaba. Cuando salió de aquel sitio se dio cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraban nueve planetas. No supo si su nueva vista era lo que la tenía sorprendida o que frente a ella, en el espacio oscuro se encontraran esos nueve planetas tierra.

Una voz que se podía confundir con la del universo, (pues su tono grave y sabio se escuchó dentro de su mente) Saori cerró los ojos y puso especial atención a esta voz. Esta voz le conto que al principio de los tiempos, en la primera vida de todos los dioses; se dieron cuenta de que había más mundos que habían sido creados por los Titanes, más por vanidad que por preocupación, cada uno de los dioses olímpicos se dio la tarea de ir a visitar cada uno de estos mundos.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza y de sus poderes lograron que los humanos que habitaban en ellos los adoraran y veneraran. Pero con el paso del tiempo, los humanos se olvidaron de ellos, dejaron de ofrecer sus rezos, dejaron de adorarlos y de venerarlos y con esto los dioses se olvidaron de ellos, de las antiguas promesas que habían jurado a estos humanos con tal de recibir adoraciones. Pero de entre todos ellos, Athena había tenido la ligera molestia de tener un planeta más, en donde más humanos serían capaces de hacer lo que hacían sus Caballeros en la tierra, con la única y ligera diferencia de escoger en esa ocasión a mujeres.

Pero con el paso del tiempo la historia se convirtió en mito y el mito en leyenda y todo lo que una vez fue ya no lo era, así mismo paso con aquellas en cuya sangre corría la fortuna de ser guerreras, la fortuna de ir a la batalla con aquella diosa. Sin embargo, Athena no olvida y nunca olvido a sus combatientes y así como ella se presentaba cada 200 años junto a sus Caballeros ellas también lo hacían.

En este nuevo mundo paralelo al que provenía la diosa se encontraban 14 mujeres, cada una de ellas más alejada de la otra, sin siquiera saber si una de ellas existía. Sin saberlo… sus vidas estaban a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados, todo lo que conocían se pondría a prueba, pues su destino se encontraba escrito desde hace 200 años atrás.

**.**

**.**

Frías montañas donde lo único que se veía a la redonda era el paisaje cubierto de nieve, lugares donde el mismo sol quemaba con tan intensidad que era imposible dar un paso, espesas y grandes selvas, montañas alejadas de toda civilización, desde el lugar más pobre hasta el más rico… las gemelas de Géminis que eran imposibles de identificar una de la otra, la alegre Tauro que se la pasaba riendo de lo que fuera y la juguetona Acuario que cada que podía distraerse de su trabajo se dedicaba a arrojar bolas de nieve a las personas que pasaban por ahí incluyendo autos. Identificar a la confiada Piscis fue sencillo pues hasta ahora Athena no dudaba que sería la más hermosa de todas, la competitiva Capricornio que no se dejaba vencer por nadie y la tranquila Aries (aunque solo fuese en apariencia). La orgullosa Leo quien miraba con resentimiento a aquellos que la habían ofendido, la tranquila Virgo que sabía que tenía la discusión ganada con sus compañeras de trabajo, la justa Libra que se enfrentaba ante una grave acusación.

Después de unos días más una fuerte Sagitario que iba y venía, a una Cáncer que se alegraba después de haber causado una desgracia a un compañero que la había metido en un problema muy grave, a una orgullosa Escorpión que se sabía hermosa y podía hacer lo que quería y después a aquella que sería la mujer que mantendría el Orden en el Santuario… la Matriarca

**.**

**.**

Sintieron que un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, algo dentro de ellas les hablaba… no sabían que o quien era, de un momento a otro se vieron rodeadas de un aro de luz blanca para de pronto desaparecer de aquel sitio.

Cuando cada una de ellas se atrevió a mirar, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca privada de alguna puerta o ventana, no había un principio o algún fin.

Como hacía años no lo hacían, un par de gemelas se toman de la mano, una infundiendo fuerza a la otra como lo hacían de niñas. Ambas se dan cuenta de cómo una a una más jóvenes maduras llegan a ese lugar, se miran entre ellas como tratando de ver si saben en donde se encontraban o como habían llegado, al intentar hacerlo comienza a hablar pero el idioma es muy diferente al suyo.

-¿Someone speaks english here?- pregunto una de ellas, todas asintieron

-I just basic- respondió una de ellas

-Well- dijo otra más, respiro profundo -¿anyone know how we got here?- todas niegan saberlo pues aparecieron de la nada

-First of all- llamo la atención la mujer que se veía que tenía más edad que el resto –Hi, my name is Shio

-Hello- respondió una de las gemelas –i Laura and she is my sister Cristina- la nombrada alzo la mano saludando a todas

Cada una de ellas se fue presentando, pues si iban a estar ahí todas juntas, pues que mejor que comenzar con el pie derecho en lugar de actuar como mujeres histéricas. Después de eso se sintieron un poco más en confianza, solo un poco, algunas de ellas ya no sabían de qué hablar y otras mas no hablaban porque apenas entendían lo básico. Tiempo más paso y algunas tomaron asiento en el suelo pero fue en ese momento en que un destello llamo la atención de las presentes, cuando este se apagó dejo ver a una mujer de cabellos largos y lilas, portando en su mano derecha un báculo dorado.

Las que estaban sentadas se pusieron de pie y retrocedieron cuando aquella mujer las apunto con su báculo, un luz destello unos segundos. Se miraron entre si tratando de ver si había pasado algo, pero ni siquiera estaban heridas.

-Eso fue horrible- dijo Cristina –casi me mata de un susto

-Lo sé- respondió Shio, de pronto se vieron entre ellas y comenzaron a decir frases al alzar logrando entenderse mutuamente –pero hace unos minutos no nos entendíamos nada

-Por no decir que nuestra forma de hablar en inglés apesta- recalco Cristina, Laura le dio un codazo haciéndola callar

-Me alegra saber que ahora todas se pueden entender entre ustedes mismas- dijo Saori mientras se acercaba a ellas

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una de ellas

-Claro- dijo Saori –mi nombre es Athena, diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra

-Y yo soy Miss Universo- dijo una de ellas que desafío con la mirada a la mujer, provocando la risa entre todas las presentes

-Entiendo muy bien que no me crean- respondió tranquilamente Saori ignorando la broma –pero si no lo fuera… ¿Cómo es que ahora todas se entienden?

-Bueno…- respondió la que reto a Saori –lo que pasa es…- todas se miraron entre sí, sin poder encontrar una respuesta

-Supongamos que te creemos- hablo Shio en representación de todas las presentes, a las cuales parecía no molestarles que había tomado el mando -¿para qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Quién eres?

-Como les dije anteriormente- respondió con tranquilidad –soy la rencarnación de la diosa Athena, pertenezco a otro mundo muy diferente del que provienen ustedes y en ese mundo necesito de la ayuda de todas ustedes

-Si tú lo dices- murmuro una más, Shio la mando a callar con la mirada y ella desvió la suya hacia otro lado

-¿Cómo se supone que la vamos a ayudar?- volvió a preguntar Shio

-Necesito que tomen su lugar como mis Dorados- dijo Saori

-¿Cómo los Dorados de Villa?- pregunto otra de ellas

-¿Cómo quién?- pregunto extrañada la más hermosa de todas las presentes

-Es que Villa era un general de México- explico –era increíblemente inteligente y bajo su mando su ejército tomo muchas ciudades, a ellos les decían los Dorados de Villa- termino de explicar tomando la atención de todas las presentes, Saori carraspeo su garganta para volver a tomar la palabra

-No como ellos- dijo Saori –les explicare… cada una de ustedes representa a una constelación del Zodiaco- todas la veían tratando de no reírse, ya sabían por dónde iba la cosa –Una de ustedes representa a Aries, otra a Tauro, otras más a Géminis y así hasta llegar al último signo que es Piscis

-Detén tu discurso- hablo las más hermosa de nuevo –tú sabes que lo que nos estas diciendo es imposible- comento mientras dio unos pasos para quedar al frente con las demás –No existen, jamás se ha registrado algo así en la historia

-La apoyo- comento un rubia mientras remangaba su suéter hasta sus codos y guardaba sus guantes en la bolsa de su pantalón –ya sé que rumbo está tomando esto- dijo mientras sonreía

-Me estás hablando de una serie- dijo aquella que la reto –no es más que un producto de la imaginación de un hombre, que no es por nada, pero esa serie estaba buenísima, yo crecí con ella

-Es cierto- dijo una de las gemelas –mi hermana y yo éramos… bueno… somos fans de la serie

-Ese "hombre" como ustedes le llaman- dijo Saori haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y paciencia –era uno de los nuestros, pertenecía a donde yo pertenezco- dijo mientras unas soportaban la risa –pero prefirió tener una vida normal y no pude hacer más que otorgársela

-Ya muchachas- calmo Shio a todas las que reían ante aquella declaración loca, inclusive en su rostro aun había atisbos de risa –bueno Athena, supongamos que de nuevo te creemos… ¿ya nos viste bien?- dijo mientras dejaba ver su cuerpo.

Algunas de ellas estaban demasiado delgadas, casi en los huesos, otras más estaban algo gorditas y otras mas no podían esconder la apariencia de nunca haber practicado algún deporte en su vida que no fuera sentarse en la oficina y comenzar a teclear en la computadora como locas. Cada una de ellas se miró y se reían entre ellas, sabían que no servían para ser Caballeros de Athena.

-La mayoría pasamos de los 30 años- continuo hablando y todas asintieron –tal vez algunas casadas- todas negaron –bueno, solteras pero con trabajo y una vida normal en la que los fines de semanas es fiesta- explico mientras Athena las veía –Por dios, con trabajo camino para poder llegar a mi trabajo y casa y mejor ni hablar de andar saltando o tirar patadas

-Yo ya ni puedo brincar la cuerda- dijo una más –y te puedo asegurar amiga que nadie de aquí tiene poderes cósmicos- todas asintieron

-Pero es de verdad- dijo ya derrotada Athena al ver que ninguna de ellas pensaba cooperar con ella –por favor señoritas- pidió mientras se acercaba a ellas y tomaba la mano de Shio y de Laura o Cristina, la que fuera –de verdad que necesito de su ayuda, si no fuera así, no las hubiera siquiera molestado

Todas se miraron entre ellas, de verdad que la mujer que se hacía llamar Athena se veía demasiado preocupada, demasiado desesperada. Sabían que estaba un poco loco al hablar de todo lo que para ellas eran fantasías, pero de cualquier manera había una gran duda… ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

Tal vez la respuesta estaba frente a ellas y no hacían más que burlarse de ella. Algunas de ellas bajaron la mirada al suelo, otras más al cielo y otras desviaron la mirada hacia los lados, aunque dentro de ellas había un mismo pensamiento… ¿Cuánto no habían soñado con algo así en su niñez? ¿Cuántos días no se habían levantado de sus camas deseando que algo fuera de la rutina les pasaran?

-Está bien- respondió Shio antes que todas –por mi parte te ayudare- luego pensó un poco y sonrió ansiosa –mi nombre Athena es Shio de Aries

-Gracias Shio- agradeció Saori con una sonrisa

-Siempre me quise presentar así- confeso

-Y ustedes- dijo Saori mirando al resto de las que faltaban -¿aceptan ayudarme?

-Yo si le entro- se aventuró una de ellas muy decidida –total, no tengo nada que perder… ademas ya iba a renunciar a mi trabajo

-¡Pero hermana!- intervino la joven tomándola del brazo

-¿De qué te quejas?- pregunto sonriente mientras la abrazaba por los hombros –Adiós vida aburrida, ademas eres Sagitario así que no tendremos que pasar por ya sabes quienes- animo mientras la soltaba y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros –Ándale… no seas aburrida y te prometo que cuando regresemos veré tres películas de terror contigo

-Pero…- dudo la joven –a ti no te gusta ese genero

-Pues sí, ademas si hay alguien que ya se jodió con esto soy yo

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- intervino Athena pues sintió curiosidad al escuchar esas palabras

-Porque soy Carmen de Cáncer- confeso mientras ampliaba su sonrisa

-No sé qué te quejas si yo sé que eres fan del Caballero de Cáncer- susurro mientras su hermana pellizco su brazo para que no revelara información de mas –está bien, yo también… Ángela de Sagitario- dijo con resignación

-Entonces yo también- dijo una joven sonriente –Soy Marie de Tauro, aunque nunca fui muy fan de ese Caballero, pero ya que- todas la veían sin saber si creerle pues su sonrisa jamás se borró de su rostro

-Nosotras también aceptamos- respondieron al mismo tiempo dos chicas –Somos Laura y Cristina, orgullosas representantes de Géminis

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Saori a las primeras chicas

-De nada my lady- respondió una mas –Cassila de Acuario acepta con gusto

-Disculpa….- llamo una de ellas que a pesar de que el ánimo estaba elevándose aun dudaba acerca de todo eso -¿promete regresarnos sanas y salvas a nuestro hogar después de terminar con esto?

-A cada una de las 14 que están aquí jurando servir a la causa- respondió Saori, la chica miro a las que ya habían aceptado, ellas le animaban a que aceptara la propuesta loca

-Entonces- sonrió –Escorpio estará bajo sus órdenes, me llamo Dameli

-Pues ya que todas quieren jugar y no quiero quedar como una aburrida- dijo otra más –por favor… si yo también quiero hacerlo- confeso con una sonrisa –yo también voy, soy Scarlet de Piscis, ese es mi nombre

-Con razón- dijo Laura llamando la atención de ella –por eso eres la más bonita de todas

-Lo sé- dijo arrogantemente mientras apartaba su cabello con su mano de manera elegante, todas, incluyéndola a ella comenzaron a reír

-Sofía de Leo a sus órdenes- dijo una más mientras limpiaba alguna lágrima a causa de la risa

-Yo también a su servicio, Casandra de Capricornio

-Melissa de Libra también ayudara- dijo con una sonrisa

-Elena de Aries- dijo mientras veía a Shion, esta solo alzo los hombros sin saber porque su signo se había repetido

Cada una de ellas se vieron, tratando de saber porque había un signo de mas, sabían de antemano que solo era Géminis… ¿pero porque dos Aries?

-Falto yo ingratas- dijo una más que se había quedado como las otras, pensando en ese pequeño detalle –yo soy Shaid de Virgo y volviendo a lo que nos ocupa….- dijo mirando a las Aries y Geminianas –entiendo que Géminis es una estrella doble, pero ¿Aries?

-Claro que si- dijo Cristina –Géminis es un gemelo, dos estrellas y Aries… pues Aries… eso si no se

-Te hubieras quedado callada hermana- le recrimino Laura

-Una será la Caballero Dorada y la otra ocupara el lugar de la Matriarca- se aventuró a revelar Saori

-Pero…- se quedaron con la duda pues Saori tomo de nuevo la palabra

-Bien. Ahora que ya todas se presentaron y aceptaron su destino hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento

-¿Qué?- pregunto con temor Melissa -¿Qué parte de no podemos saltar no entendiste?

-Para eso la diosa de la Eterna Juventud hará lo suyo- dijo ignorando el comentario de Libra. De pronto una luz apareció de nuevo dejando ver a una pequeña niña de 13 años en apariencia, vestida con antiguas ropas griegas.

-¿Son ellas?- pregunto dulcemente a Saori quien asintió –está bien, te ayudare princesa Athena- las manos de aquella jovencita se comenzaron a iluminar, alzándolas… apunto a las mujeres que se encontraban a la expectativa, una onda se expandio hasta donde ellas se encontraban

Poco a poco fue liberando ondas que se impactaban en los cuerpos de las elegidas por la diosa Athena, pero no veían que sufrieran algún efecto. Cuando aparentemente termino de lanzar ondas la joven deidad comenzó a rezar palabras que no eran entendidas por nadie de allí. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que en el interior de su cuerpo algo pasaba, comenzaron a brillar hasta que la luz que emanaba de ellas ilumino aquel sitio.

Cuando la luz ceso mostro los resultados, aquellas jóvenes mujeres habían regresado a su edad de la niñez, ninguna de ellas lo creía posible, unas optaban por pellizcarse, otras más por darse palmadas en su rostro y las hermanas estirando sus cabellos o sus mejillas. La joven deidad las calmo para poder hablar y explicar lo que de ahora en adelante iban a pasar.

-Para que puedan aprender todo es necesario que vuelvan a la edad de la niñez- comenzó –será más sencillo de esa forma que estando ya viejas- todas fruncieron el ceño ante esa revelación –Muy bien- dijo y comenzó a apuntar a las niñas –Melissa, Shio, Ángela y Scarlet- anuncio y ellas dieron un paso al frente –ellas princesa Athena tienen en este momento 6 años

-Ya veo, me agrada la idea- respondió -¿las demás?

-Laura, Cristina, Elena, Carmen, Casandra y Cassila 5- dijo y más de una se indignó al ver la sonrisa burlona de mujer esa –y el resto que son Marie, Dameli, Shaid y Sofía tienen la tierna edad de 4

-Imagino que es la diferencia que se llevaban de adultas- dedujo Saori, la joven asintió

-Ahora niñas- volvió a llamarlas –Esto será así. Comenzaran siendo unas niñas pero pasando dos días irán creciendo, el tiempo se manejara diferente para ustedes.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la infanta Ángela

-Pongámoslo de esta manera- dijo la mujer llamando la atención de todas –después de las primeras 48 horas pasaran de tener 6 a 10 años

-No hay equilibrio entre la edad y el tiempo- se aventuró a hablar Marie –es imposible, según las leyes de la física…- se quedó callada al ver la mirada severa de la diosa de la juventud –nada más decía, así me lo enseñaron en la universidad

-¿Alguien más quiere interrumpir y desafiar las leyes de un universo diferente al de ustedes?- todas negaron ante las duras palabras de esa joven –que bien. Como les decía dependiendo de su edad, su madurez va a variar- miro a Athena –mi trabajo está hecho, ahora me retiro- y de la nada desapareció así como llego

-Bruja ignorante- susurro Marie cuando desapareció, Carmen, Elena y Dameli quienes se encontraban cerca de ella rieron ante el comentario

-Bueno niñas- hablo Saori –es hora de irnos

**.**

**.**

Sin pleno aviso, Saori elevo su báculo haciéndolas desaparecer de ahí, cuando se dieron cuenta se fijaron que se encontraban ahora en un lugar muy diferente del que estaban. Era un sitio donde no había luz y el cielo se encontraba lleno de nubes negras y carmesís, montañas se alzaban en ese sitio, ademas de que el olor a sangre, gritos y gemidos de dolor, el calor pero al mismo tiempo el aire frio se hacia sentir. Sofía apunto a un sitio en el que se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas ahí. Observaron que Athena se encamino hacia ellos y con mucha duda e inseguridad se acercaron con pasos lentos. Las ropas que traían habían sido cambiadas, habían dejado atrás sus pantalones y vestidos cortos, ahora usaban la típica vestimenta de una niña griega, pero en ese momento no se habían percatado de eso.

-Patriarca, Caballeros- saludo Athena a las personas que se encontraban arrodillados ante la deidad mostrando sus respetos

-Mi señora- rompió el silencio Sage mientras seguía arrodillado, Athena también se arrodillo y con su mano hizo que Sage eleve la mirada –por favor antiguo Patriarca- le llamo dulcemente –póngase de pie, que el honor es para mí, estar delante de usted y conocerlo en persona- la deidad se irgue mientras que Sage imita la acción de ella –Caballeros, ustedes también de pie, les ruego por favor que no hagan eso

-Mi señora- saludan al mismo tiempo

-Caballeros, les pido perdón por llamarlos de su descanso eterno, pero me es urgente que me ayuden una vez más

-No diga eso mi señora- hablo el antiguo Caballero de Piscis –estamos para servirle aun después de nuestra muerte

-Gracias, me reconforta saberlo

-¿Para qué somos buenos Athena?- pregunto confiado el antiguo Cáncer

-Para que entrenen a estas niñas- apunto al grupo que estaba detrás de ella

-¿Me ve cara de niñero?- pregunto sínicamente Cáncer

-No seas grosero Manigoldo- le llamo la atención Sage –Señorita Athena, yo personalmente entrenare a quien llevara la Armadura de Cáncer

-Gracias pero lamento informarte que no podrás hacerlo- le dijo Athena, la sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos de Sage –Tu discípula será Shio- la niña con paso tímido se acercó y tomo la mano de Athena para pasarla a la de Sage –su padre es herrero y ella sabe muy bien el oficio, aunque no lo ejerce profesionalmente- confeso –ademas ella es una de las mayores y tendrá que ocupar el puesto de Matriarca del Santuario- tomo de la mano a otra más de las niñas y llamo al siguiente –Hakurei, ella es Elena, la futura Caballero de Aries, también sabe de herrería, enséñale muy bien las técnicas

-Confié en mi señora- dijo mientas tomaba a la niña

-Lo digo para todos- dijo Athena llamando la atención de todos los presentes –solo tienen 15 días para enseñarles todo lo que deben de saber

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Sage

-Es una cuestión de suma importancia, que luego les diré- dijo mirando a las niñas presentes, Sage asintió –Hasgard, ella es Marie- el hombre tomo a la niña de la mano y le sonrió, ella correspondió al saludo –te la encargo mucho Hasgard

-Si señora, no tiene por qué preocuparse- aseguro –será la más fuerte de todas

-Eso espero- respondió Saori –Guardianes de Géminis- llamo a Aspros y Deuteros –ellas dos serán sus estudiantes Laura y Cristina- llamo a otra más y la entrego al siguiente –Manigoldo, muy a tu pesar ella es Carmen y es tu alumna, espero que cuides bien de ella

-Ya que- respondió sin mucha gracia –hare lo que pueda con esta… niña

-Regulus- llamo Athena al que fuese el santo más joven –te presento a Sofía

-Hola- le saludo mientras se colocaba a su altura

-Hola- correspondió tímidamente mientras sentía la mano del Caballero sobre su cabeza

-Que tierna es- dijo Regulus

-Shaid, ven conmigo- llamo Saori –el será tu maestro, Asmita de Virgo

-Así lo hare mi señora- respondió Asmita mientras la niña solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente

-Hakurei- llamo Athena de nuevo -¿podrías hacerte cargo también de Libra?

-Claro señora- respondió de inmediato –no se preocupe que en unas ocasiones me hacía cargo del entrenamiento de Dhoko

-Gracias…- llamo a la niña –Melissa, ve con él por favor- ella asintió y se acercó al ex caballero de plata –ahora… Dameli- tomo de la mano a la niña –él es Kardia y será tu maestro- el antiguo Escorpión le sonrió, pero lo único que logro fue asustar a la niña la cual pensaba que le había tocado con el mas sínico de todos –Sísifo

-Mi señora- respondió tomando la mano de la niña

-Ángela es su nombre y serás su maestro- el asintió –El Cid- se acercó al antiguo Capricornio –ella es Casandra y será tu alumna

-Así lo hare señora- dijo, la pobre niña sentía que había corrido la misma suerte que Dameli

-Cassila- llamo a la otra niña para dejarla a cargo de un buen Caballero –Te presento a tu maestro, Degel de Acuario

-Hola señor Degel- saludo la niña sonriente

-Hola- respondió seriamente, la niña miro a Saori pero ella ya estaba a lado de la última niña

-Albafica- le llamo –ella es Scarlet, tu aprendiz

-Sin duda alguna Piscis- respondió el guerrero –la más hermosa de todas- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron ante la aprobación de su ahora maestro

**.**

**.**

Después de terminar Athena se despido de todos y desapareció de ahí dejando encargado al antiguo Patriarca, pues él sabría qué hacer en esos casos, las niñas de inmediato comenzaron a divagar y uno que otro Caballero comenzó a quejarse del trabajo que le habían dado.

-Yo Sage, antiguo Patriarca del Santuario de Athena y ex Caballero Dorado de Cáncer les doy la bienvenida niñas- dijo tomando la palabra, algunas de las presentes sonrieron y otras más se quedaron serias aunque una que otra prefirió seguir viendo el paisaje –Mis buenos niños- llamo a los Caballeros Dorados, las risas de las niñas no se hicieron esperar –tenemos solo 15 días, para adiestrar a estas niñas

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- pregunto irónicamente Kardia

-Confió en cada uno de ustedes- continuo Sage ignorando el comentario de Kardia –sé que las entrenaran lo mejor que puedan. Personalmente pienso asesorar a cada uno de ustedes en caso de que tengan algún problema con su estudiantes- desvió la mirada hacia cierto Caballero –en especial tu Manigoldo

-No se preocupe maestro- le respondió felizmente –prometo portarme bien y no ser tan malo con esta gordita- dijo mientras posaba su mano en la pequeña cabeza de Carmen y alborotaba sus cabellos

-Manigoldo- le llamo al ver como la niña intentaba alejar la mano del Santo de Cáncer –déjala en paz

-Estamos jugando viejo, entrando en confianza- aseguro mientras las demás niñas agradecían no tener a ese hombre como maestro

-En el día 16 nos veremos aquí- dijo Sage –Se harán unas batallas para comprobar el nivel de las niñas.

-¿contra quién pelearan Patriarca?- pregunto Sísifo

-En primer lugar con los Espectros de Hades- al escuchar eso a varias de las niñas se les fue el color –Después con sus respectivos maestros para poder heredar la armadura y una vez más con ustedes pero en esta ocasión será al azar

-Ya veo- dijo Kardia mientras posaba su mano sobre el delgado hombro de Dameli –yo apuesto a que la mía hará trizas a todas las de ustedes

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Manigoldo –a lo que veo yo pienso que no- dijo seguro –la mía acabara con la tuya

-En tus sueños- respondió Kardia

-Son niñas- dijo Degel –no maquinas o animales para que los apuesten

-Vámonos- llamo Deuteros a las niñas

-Antes de que nos quieran embarrar también a nosotros- comento su hermano

-¿Nos vamos Sofía?- pregunto Regulus mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña y salían de ahí


	3. La Armonía de Shio

**Hola... ¿como estan? espero que bien, y bueno aqui mi buena Tutuli y yo poniendonos a jalar con esta nueva continuacion, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras lo hicimos al escribirlo. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores y esperamos que sigan con nosotras hasta el final de esta gran historia. Ahora si, sin mas que decir les dejamos leer la continuacion. Nos leemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

**1**

Sage observo como cada uno de sus "niños" se encontraba peleando por que según ellos iba a entrenar a la más fuerte candidata a Caballero Dorado, aunque los más tranquilos o ya se habían retirado o solo se quedaban observando como era que iba a terminar las discusiones de sus compañeros de armas.

Desvió la mirada hacia Shio, la niña se encontraba sonriendo antes las tonterías de los mayores que iban a actuar como sus maestros, toco ligeramente el hombro de ella, esta le prestó atención y tomo la mano que el antiguo Patriarca le ofrecía. Shio era una niña de cuerpo poco robustito y piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris y sus cabellos cortos eran de un color negro azulado similar al manto nocturno.

-Es hora de irnos niña- le llamo Sage, ella asintió para desaparecer de ahí, al fin y al cabo Hakurei se encontraba ahí, podía hacerse cargo de la situación entre esos muchachos inmaduros.

Aparecieron en la entrada principal del Santuario paralelo al que en ese momento habitaba Saori junto a sus demás caballeros. De ahí se encaminaron hacia su antigua oficina, la pequeña Shio se encontraba desviando su mirada hacia varios puntos del lugar, pues el sitio era digno de mirarse por horas. Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta y la dejo sentada en su silla que solía ocupar

-Muy bien Shio- le llamo –es momento de comenzar con tu aprendizaje

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto ella inocentemente mientras movía las piernas de arriba hacia abajo –Dígame

-La primera lección pequeña Shio- comento Sage mientras tomaba un libro de una de las repisas y daba unas hojas a la niña –es el memorizarte cada una de las constelaciones, sus estrellas principales y sus historias

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella

-Para que puedas ayudar a tus subordinadas cuando tengan un problema- comento de inmediato

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar -¿no se lo pueden aprender ellas?

-También ellas se aprenderán la historia de su constelación guardiana, pero tú deber es saberlo aún mejor que ellas

-Ah- susurro y desvió la mirada hacia el libro que Sage tenía entre sus manos -¿Y cuándo me enseñas a pelear?- pregunto sonriente

-Tan importante es saber la teoría como llevarla a la práctica- respondió mientras abría el libro en la primera lección –Recuerda esto muy bien Shio

-Si- respondió de inmediato -¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

-Tú eres la representante de Athena en la tierra, tienes que ser lo suficientemente sabia para poder encaminar a los demás- comenzó mientras ella ponía atención –y para enfrentar los problemas que vengan en un futuro, sean grandes o chicos

-Está bien- dijo ella -¿Qué más?

-Armoniza tu Cosmo con el de tus "hijos e hijas"

-Pero no estoy casada- dijo ella refiriéndose a su anterior vida que había dejado en ese momento en pausa –sigo siendo soltera, ademas otra vez estoy chiquita

-Shio- en el rostro de Sage apareció una sonrisa –al decir "hijos e hijas" me refiero a los Caballeros que estarán bajo tus ordenes, pues de ahora en adelante veras a muchos de ellos desde bebés

-Ah, ya entendí- respondió ella –Ya me había asustado- dijo muy tranquila la niña provocando la risa en Sage -¿y qué más?

-Debes de aprender a controlar tu Cosmo, tanto para pelear si es necesario que lo hagas como para poder comunicarte con cualquier guerrero sin importar lo lejos que se encuentre

-Que interesante- dijo maduramente Shio -¿Qué es el Cosmo?

-El Cosmo pequeña Shio, es el universo que vive dentro de ti, tu fuerza interior, tu fortaleza. Solo tú puedes hacerlo crecer

-¿Por qué?

-Porque depende de cómo te desenvuelvas con él. Ademas tienes que cuidar de todos, estar al pendiente de lo que les pasa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la responsable de ellas y ellos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la Matriarca

-¿Por qué?

-Shio

-Mande- respondió ella

-Eres una niña, poco a poco iras aprendiendo de cómo ir desenvolviéndote con ellos

-¿Por qué?

-¡Shio!

-¡Mande!- respondió ella sonriente.

-Olvida eso, mejor comencemos con la lección de hoy

-Si maestro- respondió ella

-Bueno, la primera constelación se llama Aries y es conocida como el Carnero

-¿Por qué?

-Athena, por favor dame paciencia- rogo Sage ante la actitud sonriente de la niña

**.**

**.**

La niña era todo lo contrario a lo que en principio pensaba Sage. A simple vista se veía como una niña muy quieta y obediente, pero para él que la estaba comenzando a conocer sabia que solo era una fachada que se había construido para poder tener una buena representación ante los demás. Pero si de sabiduría se trataba, la pequeña niña era todo una genio. Había pasado dos días completos para poder aprender la teoría, saber desde la Constelación mas antigua hasta el mas mínimo detalle de las cámaras que había dentro del Salón Patriarcal.

-Y… ¿Qué más sigue?- pregunto la niña ahora de 8 años, tal y como había dicho la diosa de la juventud, el tiempo para cada una de ellas transcurría de una manera diferente, aunque apenas había crecido unos centímetros.

-Veo que estas muy ansiosa- le respondió Sage mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio un libro mas

-No es que me haya aburrido con todo eso de Antares y las Constelaciones y todas esas cosas del Cosmo y la Fuerza que está conmigo

-Bueno, si así lo deseas pequeña- le respondió Sage –andando

La niña bajo de un salto la silla para correr hacia su maestro, este la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la salida, Sage se detuvo y la niña le miro.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto

-Ya nos vamos y estamos olvidando lo mas importante- comento el ex Cáncer –mira Shio, ve y trae esa bolsita

-¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?- pregunto la niña mientras buscaba con la mirada –Ya vi cual

-Bueno, ve y tráelo que es vital para nuestro entrenamiento

-Ya voy- respondió ella y salió corriendo hacia uno de los estantes que se encontraba detrás del escritorio donde había estado sentada.

Tomo aquella bolsita y regreso corriendo hacia su maestro, le tomo de nuevo de la mano y salieron de ahí. Ella muy feliz de por fin salir de ese estudio, estar dentro de un lugar de 4 paredes era algo que la estresaba demasiado.

Sage lo sabia, sin duda alguna la nueva princesa Athena reencarnada había escogido a la verdadera elegida de Aries. No cualquiera podía tomar aquel morralito que había mandado Sage a tomar, había algo, solo el verdadero sucesor de la estrella del Carnero podía tomarlo.

De un momento a otro salieron hacia el exterior, a un lugar apartado de donde se encontraban anteriormente. Un sitio en el que solo había montañas y nada mas que tierra y piedras, desde ahí la visión del Santuario del Siglo 18 era visible. Desde el Santuario de Athena, el Salón Patriarcal, el Sendero de las 12 Casas, el Coliseo y todos los demás terrenos.

-Seguiremos el entrenamiento aquí- respondió Sage –te enseñare como hacer y reparar las armaduras de todas las clases

-¿Para que aprender eso? Si a mi ni siquiera me toca portar una- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –y no se me hace justo que tenga que reparar la de los demás

-Pero es vital para…

-Si, es vital para los guardianes de Athena no pierdan la vida, que estén protegidos y demás cosas- respondió –me se de memoria la trama de la historia

-¿Trama de la historia?- pregunto Sage –niña, hablas en acertijos que ni siquiera yo se responder. Pero volvamos a lo que nos importa.

-La Herrería- respondió ella

Sage le mostro lo primero que era los artefactos para comenzar con una reparación, lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. La llevo de ese sitio donde se encontraban para llevarla a una cueva donde había varias armaduras que se encontraban abandonadas, algunas de ellas casi destruidas, otras mas enmohecidas y oxidadas. Lo segundo que aprendió fue a escuchar las almas de las armaduras, porque como bien sabia cada una de ellas poseía vida y memorias de sus batallas pasadas.

**.**

**.**

Aprender a diferenciar una armadura con vida de una con la que casi estaba muriendo, eso solo le basto al menos 7 días mas, equivalente a unos años mas. De nuevo se encontraban en la cima de aquella montaña, cuyo nombre era Star Hill. Se encontraba de pie a lado del Patriarca, ahora un poco mas alta y con los cabellos ligeramente mas largos, pues apenas pasaban sus hombros. Mantenía cerrado sus ojos, concentrándose en cada uno de los sitios en los que se encontraban sus próximas compañeras de armas.

Pudo ver claramente como la otra niña Ariana estaba realizando el entrenamiento de las armaduras que apenas unos días atrás había dejado ella, se divirtió un poco con las gemelas Laura y Cristina, pues ambas se habían perdido en el laberinto de Géminis que ellas mismas habían creado, estaban muy ocupadas discutiendo quien de las dos tenia la culpa. También se divirtió con Tauro, pues esta había destruido una parte de la casa que compartía junto a su maestro, la pobre parecía que se encontraba llorando y el antiguo Aldebarán sin saber que hacer para que dejara de hacerlo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda y todo su cuerpo, pues observar la interacción de Cáncer no solo con las almas; sino también con los cuerpos le había resultado realmente asqueroso, después de ver eso tuvo que romper su meditación para retirarse a sacar todo lo que había desayunado ese día. Pero lo que la había dejado con la boca abierta había sido la velocidad que la aprendiz de Leo era capaz de manejar, la fortaleza y agilidad de Virgo era cosa aparte. Libra era capaz de dominar las doce armas con una gran maestría, pero sin duda alguna Escorpión era de sangre fría para asestar sus Agujas sin vacilar contra los enemigos que aparecían ante ella, Sagitario y su excelente puntería, pues era increíble como era precisa en corta distancia pero de país a país dejaba a mas de uno con la boca abierta. La espada que manejaba Capricornio era sumamente afilada, tanto como el mismo Cid, aunque Degel no la estaba pasando tan bien, pues su aprendiz y futura guardiana de Acuario era un caso diferente a las demás, era demasiado despreocupada, tanto así que le gustaba hacer de su lugar de entrenamiento una pista de hielo, pero lo que le había dejado sorprendida fue la forma de acabar con 10 hombres a la vez de un solo movimiento de rosas sangrientas, sin duda alguna la belleza no estaba peleada con la maldad.

**.**

**.**

Ya a los 16 años podía platicar con todas y cada una de sus compañeras vía Cosmo, ahora ya se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba de una armadura propia, pues sabia que podía rivalizar con cualquiera de ellas, incluso ganarles; pues conocía cada una de las técnicas de ellas, incluido las mortales. Pero el tiempo de aprender cosas sencillas como le había dicho Sage había terminado, ahora comenzaría con la fuerza física, algo que emociono a Shio mas de la cuenta.

-Ya me duelen los tobillos- se quejo mientras los masajeaba con sus manos

-Ve acostumbrándote- le respondió socarronamente Sage –ademas pequeña mía ¿no eras tú la que me pedias que te entrenara a cada momento?

-Si, pero exageraste- le respondió –no es muy de mi agrado tener que llevar estas cosas con piedras amarradas a ellos- le dijo mientras arrojaba unas banditas al suelo, las cuales se encontraban llenas de piedras pequeñas pero de gran peso

-Es para que aprendas a tener mas velocidad- le dijo como si nada –sin contar de que el peso de la armadura es similar

-Mentira- susurro –se que se vuelven ligeras por el Cosmo de uno…- se detuvo a pensar un momento -¡Yo no voy a usar armadura!

Los días comenzaban a ser muy diferentes a como habían llegado, de pronto eran lluviosos, otros mas había tormenta invernal o simplemente el frio llegaba a ser demasiado cruel, otros mas calientes, en ocasiones un aire que era capaz incluso de desprender la raíz del árbol mas poderoso.

-Aprende a ser firme y dura como una roca

-Es sencillo decirlo- respondió Shio mientras trataba de escalar una montaña –pero cuando estas subiendo por una maldita montaña y con un clima tan maravilloso con lluvia, es de lo mas sencillo

-El sarcasmo para otra ocasión Shio

-Me da lo mismo

Jamás pensó que seria mas difícil de lo que ella pensaba, demasiado difícil para ella que ahora había iniciado de nuevo siendo una niña.

-Ahora Shio- le llamo de nuevo -¿Cómo es que reparas una armadura?

-¿Es necesario que le responda ahora?- le pregunto agitadamente

-Shio, aun no me respondes

-Pero…- se quejo la chica de ahora 24 años, pues estar de cabeza tratando de seguir equilibrada únicamente con la ayuda de su dedo índice derecho era demasiado difícil, mas cuando había terminado de realizar flexiones

-Shio

-Ya, está bien- respondió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro –necesito polvo estelar, sangre de caballero y las herramientas estelares

-¿Para qué te sirve la sangre?

-Para devolver la vida y la vitalidad a las armaduras

-¿De donde obtienes el polvo de estrellas?

-¡Sage!- le respondió -¡Yo…!- pero la mirada severa de Sage era fuerte, el sudor comenzaba a caer por su rostro –ya… lo obtengo del mismo universo. Cuando pasa un cometa tengo que ir a cazarlo. Y da la casualidad que siempre cae cerca de Star Hill y es cuando tengo que ir por el

-Ahora dime ¿Cuáles son tus herramientas celestes?

-El marro, cincel, el fuego, mi alma y mi corazón- respondió –que cursi soné- pensó para ella misma

Aun así, a pesar de las fuertes tormentas, los entrenamientos de la joven futura Patriarca eran demasiado fuertes, alguien normal ya se hubiera rendido.

-Ahora dime… Shio- le llamo la atención mientras tomaba un respiro de sus abdominales –vuelve al entrenamiento

-¡Ya me canse!- regeno ella volteada de cabeza -¡Ya lo quiero ver colgando patas para arriba de una ramita! ¡¿Qué tal si me caigo?!

-Shio, lo has hecho muchas veces

-¡Pero ya no quiero!- respondió mientras volvía a su ejercicio –maldita la hora en la que me encasquete en esta bronca

-No te des por vencida, no importa que este lloviendo, que este nevando… mantente firme para que infundas valor a los demás

-Si, lo que sea

-¿Cuántas estrellas componen la Constelación de Escorpio?

-15- respondió –ya va a empezar con su interrogatorio- pensó para ella misma

-¿Cuál es su estrella Principal?

-Antares

-La constelación más débil

-Cáncer y antes de que preguntes…- dijo mientras volvía a quedar suspendida tomando un poco más de aire –es la más débil porque es la constelación de la muerte, es la encargada de llevar las almas a través del Inframundo y se encuentra bajo la sombra de Géminis y Leo

-Perfecto niña- respondió orgulloso –Ahora dime cual es la más antigua

-La de Acu.. ario- respondió volviendo a su entrenamiento –los sumerios y los babilónicos ya la conocían, se madrugaron a los griegos

-¿A quien representan Tauro y Sagitario?

-Al toro de Nemea y a Quiron- dijo ya cansada -¿ya terminaste?

-No- respondió sinceramente -¿de que esta hecha una armadura?

-De Oricalco, de…- pero ya no pudo continuar.

De pronto sintió un fuerte Cosmo, demasiado agresivo, este se había extendido por todo el Santuario, Shio de un gran salto con su nueva agilidad adquirida se coloco a lado de su maestro quien mantenía la mirada fija en un lugar claro. Ella trato de ver que pasaba pero su vista no era tan buena como la de su maestro.

-¿Lo sentiste?- ella asunto -¿Quién es?

-Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago- respondió orgullosa –esa debe ser Ángela, la hermana mayor de Carmen… creo que esta pidiendo ayuda

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siento algo, como un…presentimiento- comento mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho

-Muy bien- felicito Sage –ayúdala- Shio lo miro como pensando que era imposible que llegara a tiempo hasta donde ella estaba –a estas alturas ya debes saber ayudar desde donde te encuentres, así sea hasta el fin del mundo

-Esta bien… lo intentare- respondió

Poco a poco se fue relajando, olvidándose del cansancio que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento gracias a las horas de duro entrenamiento que estaba llevando en ese momento. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que estaba a lado de ella, junto a ella en ese preciso momento, sentía su respiración, sus latidos acelerados, todo.

-Ahora Shio- le llamo Sage mientras ella seguía concentrada –ve contándome que es lo que le está pasando a Sagitario

-Está peleando

-Más detalles, todo lo que está pasando

-Como dije, está peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra su maestro Sísifo, ahora él le ha clavado una flecha en el hombro de ella y aprovecho la situación para…

-¿Para qué? Dime Shio- insistía Sage

-El muy desgraciado le pego en su vientre… espera- dijo sorprendida –ya llego Carmen con Manigoldo, eso es malo… muy malo

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exigió saber Hasgard

-El arquero le está dando en la madre a Ángela- respondió tranquilamente Manigoldo

-No, si sigue así se queda sin alumna- comento sarcásticamente Kardia

-Y para encontrar a otra, como que no hay tiempo para eso- apoyo su alumna

-Esta igualitos- susurro Hasgard

Shio estaba absorta en la platica de los maestros y sus alumnas, como si ella misma estuviera presente. De un momento a otro la tranquilidad de Carmen se había ido a otro lado ya estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su hermana de los abusos de su maestro. Eso puso en alerta a todos, incluyendo a su maestro que sabia mejor que nadie la fortaleza de esa chica. Cáncer la trataba de contener pero entre tanto esfuerzo de la chica y esfuerzo de su maestro estaba siendo algo demasiado difícil, los demás quedaron a parte de esa discusión

-Carmen quiere ayudar a su hermana- le conto a Sage –esta demasiado hostil, su Cosmo esta demasiado alterado

-Detenla

-¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto ella

-Solo hazlo

De un momento a otro Shio elevo su Cosmo de manera tranquila, rodeando el cuerpo de la aprendiz de Cáncer, poco a poco las fuerzas de ella iban decayendo mientras unos aros invisibles a la vista de los demás la rodeaban, restringiendo en ese momento su Cosmo. Los presentes se quedaron asombrados al verla caer al suelo de rodillas, tremendamente agitada

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunto Kardia

-Responde Manigoldo- apresuro Hasgard

-Le di un estate quieta- dijo a modo de burla, la mirada intensa de Tauro le hizo pensar en otra cosa –viste que hasta rompió mis Aros de restricción

-¿Entonces?- volvió a insistir

-Debe de ser trabajo de la ayuda del viejo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo mientras recordaba el nombre –Shio o algo así. Sin duda alguna es mi digna sucesora

-Es increíble- volvió a susurrar Shio –con todo y las complicaciones, Ángela derroto por fin a su maestro

-Ya veo- respondió, aunque él ya lo sabia

-Me canse Sage… ya no puedo mas- dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para tomar asiento y un descanso –estar al pendiente de la pelea y detener a la tarada de Carmen consumió mi fuerza

**.**

**.**

Días pasaban, años para la joven a cargo de llevar las riendas del Santuario. Ahora solo se dedicaba a repasar la teoría y a mejorar su agilidad y fortaleza que necesitaba por si algún día era necesaria su presencia para batallar en alguna Guerra Santa que se fuera a levantar.

-Ahora Shio- le llamo mientras la pobre le miraba rogando que terminara por ese día el entrenamiento –quiero que realices 2000 flexiones

-¡¿Por qué tantas?- dijo

-Y mientras lo haces me vuelves a explicar como se forja una armadura con todos los detalles

-Esto se llama explotación

Pronto llego el día acordado, el día donde Sage se presentaría junto a la joven que había sido elegida por Athena para ser la Matriarca, ahora la joven poseía 30 años de edad (la mas grande de todas) pero con 240 años de experiencia adquirida gracias a Sage, de 1.90 de estatura y un bello cuerpo que podía ser la envidia de varias mujeres. Pero todo su belleza contrastaba con la mirada de sus ojos, los cuales se veían cansados, pero aun así poseía todo lo necesario: juventud, experiencia, fuerza, agilidad y sabiduría

**.**

**.**

**¿Que les parecio? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se cuidan mucho y como dije antes nos vemos la proxima vez, se cuidan y muchos besos y abrazos de Tutuli88 y mios.**


	4. Las primeras Cancer, Escorpio y Tauro

**Ok, gracias por seguir todavia esta historia y esperamos Tutuli88 y yo que nos acompañen hasta el final. Bueno ya se que nos tardamos mucho, sobre todo yo que soy la que le da los toques finales, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer y bueno, lo que importa es que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, tal vez al principio se ve que avanza un poco lento pero es para poder hacer bien la trama, bueno, esperamos que este episodio sea de su completo agrado, gracias por sus comentarios y esperamos seguir recibiendo muchos mas, sin quitarles mas tiempo les dejamos que lean el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Los maestros (antiguos Caballeros Dorados del Siglo 18) se encontraban en su mayoría aun discutiendo y escuchando las ultimas palabras de maestro Hakurei quien les comentaba el porque de entrenar a esas niñas. Mientras que ellas se encontraban reunidas en circulo, hablando entre ellas… unas mas emocionadas que otras, pero dispuestas a dar todo de si, pues no habría otra posibilidad de estar frente a ellos, los personajes con los que habían crecido y a los que habían admirado desde su niñez, la magia para ellas había comenzado cuando aparecieron en ese lugar, cuando fueron capaces de entenderse entre ellas misma y ver a la misma Saori Kido y después… ver a los primeros Caballeros, en lo que concordaron todas ellas era que en persona se veían mas imponentes que en la televisión. Estaban tan sumidas en su conversación que Carmen se asustó cuando Manigoldo la jalo bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Manigoldo!- le llamo en voz alta Hakurei

-Yo no hice nada, no es mi culpa que la mensa no haya pisado bien- se justificó pues la pequeña había caído al suelo y se había raspado la rodilla

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Se ve que no sabes tratar con niñas!- le siguió regañando mientras ponía de pie a la niña y sacudía sus ropas, coloco su mano sobre la rodilla lastimada y emano un poco de Cosmo para curarla –Todavía no comienza el entrenamiento y ya la estas maltratando

-No tengo culpa de que… ¡ay!- se quejó al sentir un puntapié en la espinilla derecha

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡No la toques!- le reclamo una niña más que lo miraba fieramente

-Valla, valla…- susurro mientras la tomaba del vestido de la parte de atrás y la elevaba hasta su altura. Ella solo pataleaba e intentaba golpearlo pero no podía

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Abusivo!- le gritaba fieramente

-Manigoldo, baja a mi niña- ordeno Sísifo mientras se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos

-Esta es más fiera que su hermana- comento mientras reía sínicamente y veía a Carmen que aún seguía llorando y aún más asustada que al principio –Te la cambio

-¡Claro que no!- respondió de inmediato Sagitario -¡Idiota!

-Ya, solo era una idea. No te enojes- dijo restándole importancia y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la pequeña niña –Ven, es hora de irnos gordis- le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo, ella hacia todo lo posible para no ir con él -¡vamos, no pierdas el tiempo!

-¡No quiero!- respondió mientras lloraba

-¡Manigoldo!- le grito Hakurei mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un estirón del cabello -¡No la trates así! ¡Es solo una niña!

-Ya esta bien- se quejo –ya entendí- miro a la chica –ven… vámonos niña

Después de eso Manigoldo comenzó a adelantarse unos pocos metros para no seguir siendo regañado, Carmen se comenzó a despedir de las chicas a las que apenas estaba conociendo pero con quien extrañamente sentía que poseía un fuerte lazo; sin saber que el mismo sentimiento era el que tenían todas ellas, Ángela la detuvo un momento mas, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, después de eso tomo la mano de Sísifo y salió de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto cuando llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el Caballero de Cáncer al cual tomo de la mano

-A Sicilia- respondió sorprendido del gesto que la pequeña había hecho, después de lo que le había hecho espera que se mantuviera alejado de él- ahí será donde te convertirás en una Dorada

-Ya veo- susurro ella mientras que Manigoldo apretaba mas su pequeña mano

**.**

**.**

Dameli miraba a todos lados, el lugar donde se encontraban era uno muy diferente al que anteriormente estaban. El sitio en el que se encontraban era uno apartado pero de lo que si supo era que se encontraban en el Santuario de Athena, era muy sencillo saberlo, mas para cualquier seguidora como era ella y el resto de sus compañeras.

-Ven- le llamo Kardia, la pobre niña se asusto al escuchar la voz autoritaria del Caballero del Escorpión –que vengas, no me hagas ir por ti

-Si- pero en lugar de dar un paso adelante dio uno hacia atrás

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto un tanto irritado, tratar con niños no era lo suyo mucho menos con una niña –Te estoy diciendo que vengas, tenemos que comenzar con el entrenamiento

-Si- pero de nuevo dio otro paso hacia atrás

-¿Qué te pasa niña?- le pregunto ya cansado de caminar hacia ella y que Dameli retrocediera

-Le tengo miedo- respondió sinceramente, Kardia sonrió ante esa declaración

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras crecía mas su orgullo

-Porque tiene cara de pervertido- volvió a responder sinceramente

-¿Qué tengo cara de que?- pregunto ofendido –mira niña, si quieres vivir tendrás que enseñarte a obedecerme y seguir cada una de mis ordenes

Mientras hablaba caminaba hacia la niña que solo retrocedía con cada paso que daba su maestro. Dameli maldecía su suerte, de todos los que había tenía que tocarle el más sádico y con cara de pervertido. De pronto Dameli sintió que perdía el equilibrio pues una piedra se atravesó en su camino, Kardia la intento tomar de la mano pero ella se asusto y comenzó a correr para alejarse de su maestro

-¡Ven acá mocosa!- le llamo Kardia después de lanzarse para correr tras ella

-¡Quiero regresar a mi casa!- pidió ella mientras corría

-¡Que vengas! ¡No me hagas enojar!

-¡Quiero que me cambien de maestro!- pidió mientras aceleraba el ritmo de la corrida

-Claro que no- le dijo Kardia colocándose frente a ella, la niña cayo al suelo de sentón cuando choco con el cuerpo de su maestro –No fue mi idea el tener que hacerme cargo de una niña, así que estamos parejos, yo te odio y tu me odias y fin del asunto…. Ahora…- la puso de pie el suelo y la cargo bajo su brazo

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Pervertido, bájame!- le gritaba la niña mientras se removía en el brazo de Kardia mientras el caminaba tranquilamente

-Cállate niña- le ordeno tranquilamente –y guarda esa energía que la vas a necesitar durante tu estancia aquí

-¡Quiero regresar!- pedía la niña

-¿Por qué yo?- se lamentaba Escorpión mientas desviaba la vista al cielo con todo y niña

La llevo hasta donde originalmente se habían detenido y la deposito sobre una roca, Dameli tomo asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fieramente a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Kardia por primera vez le sostuvo la mirada sin un atisbo de burla, en su rostro había seriedad… ahora si lo podía ver y comprobar… frente a él se encontraba una buena alumna, tenia todo para ser un Caballero de Escorpión fuerte y decidido, rápido y letal, fiel y solidario… sin duda alguna no seria nada mal que una mujer ocupara los ropajes dorados y menos una que con solo verla a los ojos sabia que cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¿De que te ries?- le pregunto ofendida al ver en el rostro de Kardia aparecer una sonrisa arrogante a los ojos de ella

-Nada niña, de nada- respondió él pues sabia que había encontrado a una digna sucesora y podía hacerla como el quisiera… un dolor de cabeza para sus oponentes y esos Dorados que pensaba su señora Athena sacar de su castigo

**.**

**.**

Hasgard desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño grupo de niñas que se encontraban alejadas de los Caballeros. La mayoría de ellas se encontraban asustadas, otras mas intrigadas y unas mas mirando desafiantes a sus maestros que parecía que estaban mas ocupados en estar peleando que en estar atendiéndolas. Se acerco a ellas para poder tomar a la que se le había encomendado

-Hola Marie- le saludo mientras se colocaba a la altura de ella, las demás la comenzaron a empujar para que saliera –es hora de que te despidas de tus amigas, nos tenemos que ir.

-No quiero- susurro

-Vamos, no tengas miedo

-Adiós- se despidió de las que quedaban aun esperando a sus maestros

-Adiós- le respondieron las pequeñas

Una parte mas alejada del Santuario del siglo 18… se encontraba cerca de algunas de sus nuevas compañeras pero ninguna de ellas sabían que tan cerca se encontraban una de las otras. El sitio en el que se encontraba era completamente desértico, no había nada mas que rocas a su alrededor.

-Aquí es donde vamos a entrenar pequeña- le dijo Hasgard a Marie

-Pero… no quiero- respondió, Tauro solo suspiro

-Veras pequeña- comenzó –tú y tus compañeras tienen mucho que hacer, sobre todo tienen que realizar una tarea muy importante en donde tendrán que poner sus habilidades al máximo

-¿Y si no quiero?- seguía insistiendo

-¿A que le temes?- le pregunto Hasgard mientras la tomaba en brazos y regresaban al punto de inicio, pero ella no respondió –dime pequeña, ¿Por qué no quieres luchar?

-Porque…- titubeo –porque mis papás siempre me dijeron que una niña no debe de pelear y jamás debe de enseñarse a pelear y mucho menos con hombres

-Estas entendiendo mal Marie- le dijo mientras Hasgard tomaba asiento en una roca –no te voy a entrenar para que pelees con las personas y las lastimes, no Marie; te voy a entrenar para que puedas pelear por la paz, la justica del mundo, para que puedas proteger a todos los que quieras y sobre todo a las personas que ames

-¿No es lo mismo?- pregunto inocentemente mientras lo miraba interrogadoramente –porque aun así voy a tener que lastimar a las personas

-No es lo mismo- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla –porque hay personas que no le importara tener que acabar con las demás mientras puedan apoderarse de todo el mundo, de hacer lo que quieran… aunque eso signifique…

-Matar a los demás- respondió ella

-Así es- dijo mientras la ponía de pie y se arrodillaba para tratar de quedar su altura, algo imposible por su gran cuerpo –veo que me entiendes. Marie, escúchame… te voy a entrenar, serás la Santo más fuerte del Santuario y de la orden de Athena, ademas de la más veloz- ella escucha atentamente mientras lo veía –toda tu fuerza, todo tu valor y toda tu energía serán únicamente para servir a las causas justas, al amor de la tierra y al servicio de Athena

**.**

**.**

-Escúchame muy bien escuincla que no pienso repetirlo dos veces- hablo Manigoldo mientras caminaba detrás de él iba Carmen mirando a su alrededor –Tú vas a ser la única de los 88 Caballeros que va a poder ir y venir del Inframundo vivo cada que se te antoje

-No es cierto mentiroso- le desafío Carmen, ahora un poco mas alta pero aun siendo una niña –yo vi y se que también Virgo puede ir

-Pero él tiene que morir para poder ir, con eso despierta el 8vo Sentido- le dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón –si no sabes no hables

-Eres malo y explotador, ademas de abusivo- le recrimino ella

-Como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras groseramente… puedes entrar y salir cada que quieras…

-¿Eso significa que puedo ver a mis muertos?- pregunto emocionada

-Si, si tu así lo quieres…- respondió dejando salir un suspiro por una nueva interrupción de su alumna. Abrió un portal hacia el Inframundo y ambos… maestro y alumna entraron

El sitio era frio y oscuro, unas largas filas se encontraban en ese lugar, el aire olia a muerte y tristeza. Manigoldo observo la mirada de la niña, la cual no supo descifrar si se encontraba atemorizada o simplemente no tenia palabras para poder decir algo.

-Como te decía rara- le llamo a Carmen mientras el miraba todo el paisaje buscando un buen sitio donde comenzar a entrenar –puedes ver a las personas cercanas a ti que murieron siempre y cuando aún no se hayan lanzado al abismo

-¿Qué abismo?- pregunto ella -¿el que se encuentra allá?- apunto a un gran monto donde se podían ver que ahí culminaban todas las filas

-Así es… ese es el Monte… la Colina de Yomotsu- respondió orgullo mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante –muy bien gordis, ahora que estamos aquí vas a comenzar… ¿en donde te metiste muchacha del demonio?- pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados

Un solo instante y pierde de vista a la futura alumna de cáncer, sin mas comenzo a buscarla por todo el sitio, ahora se quejaba de no haberla amarrado con una soga y traerla amarrada; así al menos no se le perdería, suspiro… ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba la niña que se la pasaba llorando y obedeciéndole mansamente… no… ahora era una rebelde a sus escasos 12 años que hacia lo que se le daba su gana.

-¡Pobrecito!- escucho la voz de su alumna que se encontraba sentada en el suelo llorando

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo muchacha del demonio?- le exigió saber cuando se acerco a ella, se encontraba molesto -¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada? Si te me pierdes a mi me vuelven a matar… ¡¿Por qué demonios lloras!?- le pregunto

-Pobrecito- volvió a repetir mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y miro a su maestro –es que el pobre niño murió trágicamente- dijo y volvió a soltar el llanto

-¡No estés llorando!- le dijo alzando su voz –Tú, soquete…- le llamo a la pequeña flama que estaba frente a su alumna

-No seas grosero Manigoldo- le reclamo Carmen mientras le daba un manotazo en las piernas pues aún seguía en el suelo –no le digas así, pobrecito…- volvió a decir –todavía que murió trágicamente y tú que lo insultas  
-Ya Carmen… no seas dramática- le regaño

Manigoldo la observo fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ya no dijo nada y dejo que su aprendiz siguiera interactuando con esa alma. Desde el primer día lo supo, cuando ella se refirió a la muerte como algo triste y necesario para que el ciclo de la vida no se detuviera. Por supuesto que le pareció patético que lo que ella temiera fuera a las películas de terror, pero así era ella… una digna heredera con un carácter completamente opuesto al de él… tal vez era el mismo Manigoldo quien retrasaba el entrenamiento, pues la pequeña que estaba dejando atrás al niñez para entrar ya a la adolescencia parecía estar lista para avanzar aun mas en su entrenamiento, para comenzar a aprender cada una de sus técnicas desde la mas simple hasta la mas poderosa.

**.**

**.**

No era que no le cayera bien la niña, pero era necesario tener que explotarla y exigirle de esa manera, ella la igual que las demás tenían que hacer un buen trabajo, un trabajo que Athena necesitaba. Cada que caía al suelo bañada en sudor, cada que la veía con dificultades para respirar intentaba acudir a ella para darle al menos un respiro, pero la fiereza en esos ojos, la determinación y el no rendirse lo detenían, solo la veía alzar la mirada como en ese momento… mirar fijamente el grueso tronco de ese árbol que se encontraba recubierto apenas con unas cuantas capas delgadas de paja.

-Marie- la llamo suavemente con la total intensión de que no le escuchara –levántate

Observo que se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, aun así se puso de pie por ella misma. Miro aquel tronco fijamente, volvió a tomar posición y en ese momento Hasgard lo sintió y lo vio con sus propios ojos, el Cosmo de la pequeña Tauro ya había despertado por sí sola, se sentía en el aire, un aura celeste la rodeo concentrándose más en sus piernas, cuando la vio levantar su pierna para golpear el tronco se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiada fuerza impregnada en el golpe y lo descubrió al escuchar el sonido del golpe, fuerte y sordo, una onda de energía se expandió por el lugar, se levantó una ligera cortina de humo, dejando ver a simple vista que el tronco había sido destruido.

Unos golpecitos le distrajeron y dirigió su mirada al suelo, en el se encontraban varias astillas y pedazos pequeños, uno mas le pego sobre su cabeza, la tomo con su mano. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa

-¡Maestro!- le llamo la niña -¡Maestro!

-¿Qué pasa Marie?- le pregunto mientras la salía a encontrar

-Se rompió el tronco- dijo de los mas obvio -¿ahora que hacemos?

-¿Se rompió?- le pregunto, ella asintió -¿o lo rompiste?- ella rio –bueno niña, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-¿Romper el tronco?- respondió

-¿Sentiste algo? ¿una energía recorrer tu cuerpo?- ella negó -¿no sentiste nada?

-Nada- dijo, aunque pensó un poco –a la mejor… no sé, como un vacío dentro de mí- dijo mientras apuntaba su pecho –algo que crecía y luego desapareció y después de eso sentí un gran calor en la pierna y después el tronco salió volando

-Ya veo- respondió ante la rara explicación de Marie –lo que acabas de hacer pequeña es despertar tu Cosmo. Gracias a eso, podrás infundirle más poder a tus ataques

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la niña, Hasgard se dio cuenta de que un brillo se fijó en su mirada -¿maestro?- ella le seguía llamando… no era fuerza, tampoco confianza… ese brillo ya lo había visto antes en la mirada de uno de sus compañeros… esa niña iba a acabar con su paciencia

-Solo… vuelve a tu entrenamiento- ordeno

-¿Cómo lo voy a hacer maestro?- pregunto de nuevo –el arbolito murió

-Golpea otro árbol- ordeno

-A bueno

Hasgard se encamino hacia el sitio donde antes estaba tronco, cuando se agacho a verlo de más de cerca escucho otro sonido igual de estridente que el anterior, de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia atrás. La pequeña Marie solo agitaba su mano saludando a su maestro de lejos.

-¡Maestro!- grito -¡Se murió otro arbolito!- Hasgard coloco su mano sobre su rostro para tratar de calmarse

-Por Athena- se dijo –esta niña me volverá loco

-¡Maestro!- volvió a llamar la niña -¡¿Qué hago con los demás arbolitos?!

**.**

**.**

-Más rápido- le exigió Kardia a Dameli quien se encontraba con los ojos vendando –no te distraigas y muévete- le volvió a ordenar mientras dejaba libre otra Aguja Escarlata mas

-¡Pero no veo nada!- renegó ella mientras caía al suelo pues el ataque de Kardia había dado cerca de donde ella estaba -¡Y eso no es justo!- le grito mientras se ponía de pie y ahora si esquivaba otra Aguja mas

-¿Por qué no es justo?- le pregunto Kardia mientras dejaba libre otras dos Agujas –tus oponentes no te van a mostrar piedad, justicia y con ellos nada de Que no es justo, porque donde lo digas te mueres

-¡Pero no estoy con un enemigo!- le volvió a reclamar mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos y se la arrojaba

-¡Póntela en este momento!- le ordeno Kardia mientras se acercaba a una joven de 14 años recién cumplidos

-¡Oblígame!- le reto mientras acortaba la distancia

-Soy tu maestro y haces lo que yo diga- le recordó mientras le golpeaba ligeramente con su dedo índice en la frente

-No me importa- respondió ella mientras lo empujaba

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- le detuvo Kardia –todavía no terminamos

-Ya termine yo- dijo mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla y salía de ahí para tomar un descanso

-¡Dameli!- le grito mientras iba detrás de ella -¡Ven acá ahora mismo! ¡Dameli, hazme caso!

-¡Vete al demonio!- le respondió ella

-Mas respeto jovencita

Dameli se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza para el Caballero de Escorpio, cuanto deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, cuando hacia unos días ella era tan pequeña que la podía amarrar a una columna de piedra y así castigarla para que aprendiera modales, pero tal parecía que no había conseguido nada. Le había dicho alguna vez que nunca debía de mostrarse débil y menos ante sus oponentes, siempre tenia que tener la confianza de saberse victoriosa a pesar de que aun no haya peleando contra sus enemigos.

Ahí era donde residía la equivocación de Escorpión. La había llenado con un exceso de confianza y autoridad que hasta ahora le hacían desafiar al mismo maestro. Sonrió arrogantemente, se parecía tanto a él y podía llegar a ser mas fuerte porque ella tenia algo que él no… una excelente salud que no le impediría tener limites en sus poderes.

Sin duda alguna le enseñaría hasta poder opacar al mismo Caballero de Escorpio al que tendría que salvar, pero mientras estuviera bajo su tutela se tendría que acostumbrar a seguir sus ordenes quisiera o no.

-Ahora- le llamo mientras se coloca detrás de ella –apunta directo a ese muñeco

-Si, lo que digas- le respondió rebeldemente pero ansiosa de comenzar con su entrenamiento

-Solo cállate y hazme caso- le dijo mientras le jalaba la oreja –si solo fallas uno solo de los blancos te juro que las 2000 lagartijas de ayer en la tarde no serán nada comparadas con las que te esperan

-Eso es abuso- le respondió ella mientras se deshacía del agarre –ahora veraz que hoy la alumna superara al maestro pervertido

-Cállate y solo hazlo

Dameli se concentro en los blancos que había delante de ella, alzo su mano derecha y la uña de su dedo índice se tiño de rojo carmesí. Comenzó a correr hacia la distancia permitida por su maestro y empezó a arrojar las finas Agujas Escarlatas, solo se podían ver destellos finos que salían disparadas en varias direcciones acertando en cada una de ellas. Unos blancos mas se encontraban encima de una montaña no muy alta, dio un salto y arrojo las ultimas agujas, cayo al suelo elegantemente con una sonrisa orgullos en su rostro… había acertado en todos los blancos sin fallar ni uno solo.

**.**

**.**

-¡Mujer del demonio!- le llamo Manigoldo -¡Bájate de ahí!

-Tu madre cabrón- le respondió

-¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?!- le pregunto molesto

-¡Que chingues a tu madre!- le respondió -¡Cabrón!

-Mira escuincla- le respondió mientras la bajaba del árbol en el que se encontraba descansado –Te aguantas y me respetas que aunque te moleste soy tu maestro y me haces caso

Llorona como si sola, alegre y juguetona con un toque de acides y hasta amargura, se dejaba ver de vez en cuando lo despreocupada e incluso floja que podía llegar a ser. Pero también sabia que era una muy buena aprendiz y que ya no sabia que mas enseñarle, podía ir y venir del Inframundo cada vez que ella lo deseaba.

En uno de tantos entrenamientos que tenían como siempre Manigoldo la trato de atacar con sus Tenazas del Cangrejo, pero lo único que hizo su alumna fue esquivar sutilmente aquella técnica dejando que Manigoldo pasara de lado y que se fuera a estrellar contra una de las tantas rocas que había en ese sitio. Ella sonrió y decidió atacar a su maestro y demostrarle de una vez por todas que por fin lo había superado

-Restricción del alma- susurro la joven ahora ya siendo una mujer madura

-No la restricción- susurro Manigoldo sin darse el tiempo de poder defenderse ya cuando se dio cuenta su alma había sido separada de su cuerpo

-Lo vez- le dijo mientras le miraba levitar en el cielo –ahora ya puedo defenderme yo sola y sin tu ayuda Mani- le respondió orgullosa

-No sabes cuanto te odio- dijo mientras aun siendo espirito se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo se. Lastima pero yo te amo- le dijo mientras reía -¿Quién diría que a mis 28 años seria capaz de derrotar a Manigoldo? Y lo hice con una sola mano- después de eso se retiro de ahí caminando elegantemente

-¡Regrésame a mi cuerpo!- le dijo Manigoldo –¡No te hagas la sorda y devuelve mi alma a mi cuerpo!

-Ya no seas marica- le respondió –Regresa a tu cuerpo- le ordeno y de un momento a otro volvió a su cuerpo y salió corriendo de ahi

**.**

**.**

-Para poder estar un paso mas adelante de tus enemigo Marie- comento Tauro mientras la niña hacia ejercicios de agilidad saltando de una piedra a otra –tienes que poseer mucha mayor velocidad y agilidad, debes de anticipar el ataque de tu enemigo

-¿Y como lo hago maestro? No veo nada con esta venda- comento mientras se detenía sobre una piedra

-Tienes que sentir su presencia, escuchar su respiración, como se mueven sus músculos

-Maestro- dijo mientras saltaba a otra piedra. Su cuerpo había cambiando físicamente, había dejado atrás a la niña de 4 años para pasar a una jovencita de 13 -¿Y si el oponente no tiene presencia?

-Marie- le llamo Hasgard –cuando un enemigo no tiene presencia es porque ya está muerto- ella sonrió ante eso -¿Qué dije? ¿Ahora porque te ríes?

-Porque ya le gane a mi oponente- dijo ella –no siento su presencia… ¡ay!- se quejó -¡¿Por qué me pego con una piedra?!- reclamo mientras se sobaba su cabeza

-Te estoy diciendo que pongas atención- regaño Tauro –Vuelve a tu entrenamiento, que después tendrás que hacer 1000 flexiones de cabeza

-¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó mientras volvía a brincar de roca a roca, hasta que resbalo de una

-¡Y ese error te cuesta el doble de todo!

-¡Odio mi vida!- respondió la joven

**.**

**.**

-Esta es la mascara de Cáncer- dijo Manigoldo mientras le entregaba el artefacto a Carmen quien le miraba fijamente –es la primera vez que la usa una mujer

La mascara que sostenía Carmen entre sus manos era muy diferente a la que usaban las amazonas que eran plateadas y apenas adornadas, esta al igual que las demás era de un color entre dorada y platinado, pero lo que la diferenciaba de ser de Cáncer era la forma de esa, similar al rostro de la muerte, rasgos muy marcados que harían temer a cualquiera y pensarle dos veces antes de meterse con la guía de la muerte

-Personalmente y en mi humilde opinión- dijo Manigoldo interrumpiendo a Carmen antes de ponerse la mascara por completo –asustas mas sin ella

-Lo se Mani- respondió ella sin un atisbo de risa o burla, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Cáncer –se que soy fea, incluso ahora que soy delgada, eso no me hará ver mas bonita- dirigió su mirada al suelo

-No, claro que no- dijo de inmediato Manigoldo, no había medido el impacto de sus palabras –solo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan apecho- dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro

-No te preocupes, es la verdad- dijo ella –no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto- después de eso se coloco la mascara en su rostro -¿nos vamos?

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien Dameli- le llamo Kardia mientras caminaba a lado de ella

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- le pregunto la ahora joven de 27 años

-¿Qué?- le pregunto él extrañado de su pregunta –nada, te estaba diciendo Dameli que ahora es tu deber no empinar el signo de Escorpio, es decir, no la vayas a cagar

-Estoy escuchando que me estas llamando por mi nombre- respondió ella sin salir de su asombro –desde que llegamos siempre me llamaste escuincla, estorbo, niña, demonio, metiche…

-Si, ya entendí- le callo de inmediato –creo que crie a un monstruo- susurro –pero como te decía… es tu deber como toda Escorpión darle en la madre a todos

-Eso ya lo se- dijo ella confiando mientras le trataba de quitar la mascara

-Si te cae mal solo tienes que meterle unas Agujas para que te deje de molestar

-Si, ya dámela

-Y no mates a nadie, a menos claro de que te quiera robar o tratar de pasarse contigo

-Si, ya entendí… ahora dámela- dijo mientras trataba de quitársela de un salto

-Dameli- la detuvo y le miro fijamente –ve y aduéñate del Santuario y de todo

-Claro- dijo ella mientras tomaba por fin aquella mascara, símbolo de que ahora era toda una guerrera.

La mascara de la elegida de escorpión era un tanto llamativa, pues había un par de tenazas a lado de los ojales que sobresalían con un tenue color carmesí, la mascara se ajusto perfectamente al rostro de la joven quien sonreía arrogantemente, Kardia no la veía pero lo sabia, había criado a su doble en version femenina… sínica, sádica, arrogante, fuerte, brillante y sobre todo linda.

**.**

**.**

Su mirada permanecía mirando hacia el horizonte, dejando que el aire jugara con los flecos que había escapado de su trenza, sabia que faltaba solo unos pocos minutos para poder encontrarse con sus amigas, sabia que apenas las conocía pero sentía que había un fuerte lazo entre ellas y que después de eso jamás se llegaría a romper, las uniría toda la vida.

-Bueno niña- le llamo –es hora de irnos

-Lo se- dijo ella mientras se estiba –bueno, andando que nos dejan…- la chica se detuvo en seco al ver la caja que su maestro le ofrecía -¿Qué es esto?

-La prueba de que eres una Caballero Dorada

-Wow- susurro al ver que dentro de la caja había una mascara platinada, en el centro había un relieve en forma de tiara en color azul rey –¿y para que la quiero?

-Marie… ¿Por qué siempre rompes la trama?- le pregunto Hasgard mientras la tomaba y la colocaba en su rostro –ahora eres una guerrera y tu rostro no debe ser visto por nadie mucho menos por un hombre

-¿Y por las demas?

-Bueno, ellas si…

-¿Y Athena?

-Tambien…

-¿Y tu?

-¡Marie!- le llamo en voz alta mientras le arreglaba bien la mascara –pon atención a las palabras de tu maestro- ella asintió –ahora seras llamada Aldebarán…

-No quiero, esta horrible el nombre- dijo ella de inmediato mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Es el deber de todo Tauro llevar ese nombre

-Pero no me gusta- dijo ella –mejor… mejor me llamo…- pensó un poco –mejor Tauri

-No

-Pero suena mas bonito y mas femenino

-No

-Pero esta mejor

-No es no- dijo Hasgard –serás llamada Aldebarán y punto

-Que feo nombre- continuo renegando –yo quería otra constelación, no es mi culpa el haber nacido bajo Tauro

-Deja de rezongar- le dijo Hasgard mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia el lugar donde habían llegado

-Pero no me gusta, el nombre esta horrible- continuo diciendo

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. De parte de Tutuli88 y mia les mandamos un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguir esta loca historia, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, esperenlo con ansias**


	5. Y las alumnas siguen superando

**Lo sé, de nuevo me tarde, pero en esta ocasión no era porque no quisiera solo que me había atorado y no sabía cómo hacerle, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo para poder pasar a lo más interesante, pero bueno ya falta poco para terminar con este Prologo o Introducción o como le quieran llamar. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas las dejo leer. Nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, un súper beso empalagoso de parte de Tutuli88 y mío. Se cuidan**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Albafica llego a Creta, lugar que había designado para que él y su futura sucesora de nombre Scarlet comenzaran con el entrenamiento que la pequeña requería. El sitio en el que se encontraba era árido y varias rocas alrededor de todo el perímetro, pero había una parte en especial, muy diferente que destacaba entre todo el sitio… un pequeño prado que se encontraba únicamente adornado con una hermosa capa de verde pasto, la pequeña Scarlet corrió hacia ese sitio y comenzó a dar brincos, desde atrás Albafica comenzó a emanar su Cosmo para que esa pequeña alfombra se llenara con cientos de rosas siendo las rojas, blancas y negras las que adornaban aquel tapete verde.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a hacer danzar todas y cada una de esas rosas que se habían creado de la nada, una hermosa danza de pétalos se comenzó a iniciar, la niña se quedó quieta observando como los remolinos de pétalos se formaban alrededor de ella, su sonrisa se ensancho y siguió brincando y tratando de tomar aquellos pétalos de diferentes colores. Albafica sonrió orgulloso ante la actitud de Scarlet, pues la belleza característica de ese signo, la fuerza de respirar las esporas venenosas de las rosas y aun así seguir en pie… lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo. Lo único que faltaba era un detalle, Albafica se acercó a la niña que sin ella saberlo aún seguía jugando con aquellos pétalos ahora con su propio Cosmo manejarlos como ella quisiera. El antiguo Piscis se colocó a la altura de ella, le tomo de la mano mientras los pétalos aún seguían danzando, hizo un fino corte en el dedo índice de ella para después hacerlo en el de él, juntaron ambos dedos para mezclar la sangre y hacer la de ella un arma mortal.

-¿para que hacemos esto?- pregunto ella mientras dejaba que el ligero dolor pasara

-Con esto tu sangre será venenosa- le respondió –La usaras como un arma

-Pero…- dudo la chica y Albafica la observo sin decir nada –si mi sangre esta envenenada… ¿podre tener amigas?- él sonrió

-Por supuesto que si- respondió de inmediato –tus amigas serán tus compañeras de armas

-Que bueno- respondió ella –es que no me gusta estar sola- respondió sonriente sin saber que para Albafica eso había significado ser el Santo de Piscis…. Vivir solo, en exilio.

-Bueno- dijo él saliendo de sus dolorosos recuerdos –mejor hay que comenzar a entrenar

-Claro- respondió ella aun sin borrar su inocente sonrisa

**.**

**.**

Shaid aun iba en silencio, desviando la mirada hacia Asmita que la había tomado de la mano delicadamente y se había ido del punto donde todos se habían reunido para comenzar el entrenamiento de la niña.

Ella se sentía algo inquieta, pues desde que se habían alejado de ahí el Santo de Virgo no había emitido ninguna palabra alguna, no le había preguntado su edad, su nombre, de donde venia… ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle que era lo que pensaba de todo lo que en ese momento le estaba pasando.

Shaid no supo en que momento llego al Templo budista donde ahora se encontraba, se había dedicado únicamente a mirar el suelo por donde caminaba, se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba cuando se dio cuenta de que el suelo rocoso había pasado a ser un camino plano y libre del polvo. Asmita se detuvo y le indico que tomara asiento en un escalón mientras que él tomo asiento un escalón mas arriba. Tomo el largo cabello negro de la niña y lo comenzó a trenzar para que no le estorbara en su entrenamiento.

-La fuerza de Virgo es más cósmica que física- rompió después de tanto el silencio el antiguo Caballero de Virgo –no quiere decir que no tengamos que ser fuerte y agiles- continuo hablando mientras que Shaid solo escuchaba –pero el cerebro también es un musculo y como el resto del cuerpo tenemos que ejercitarlo

-Si maestro- fue lo único que la niña se le ocurrió responder

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que llevar los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de inmediato mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a su maestro -¿con que fin?

-El de que agudices tus otros sentidos- respondió Asmita un tanto contrariado, pues, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra –ademas- continuo –es necesario que comiences a despertar en el séptimo sentido y si es posible el octavo

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella refiriéndose a los otros dos sentidos

-Así es- continuo la explicación sin lograr descifrar la duda de su alumna –el séptimo sentido es el que te da el estatus de ser considerada una Caballero Dorado, somos los únicos que nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz

-¿De verdad? ¿así de rápido?- interrumpió Shaid mientras seguía a su maestro al interior del templo

-Así es niña- le volvió a responder un poco molesto por la nueva interrupción –el octavo sentido es la habilidad para poder entrar al reino del Hades para poder derrotar a los espectros

-¿Pero ahora no son ellos nuestros aliados?- volvió a interrumpir

-Ahora Shaid- volvió a hablar Asmita mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio por tanta interrupción, tomo un trozo de su ropa para cubrir los ojos esmeraldas de la niña –vamos a conocer el Templo y tendrás que hacerlo de esa manera

-¡Pero no puedo ver nada!- se volvió a quejar -¡esto es imposible maestro!- siguió quejándose mientras intentaba quitárselo pero se lo impidió la mano de Asmita

-Escucha Shaid- le llamo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba –apréndete bien el camino porque será la primera y ultima vez que yo te voy a acompañar

-Pues ya que me queda- respondió la niña derrotada

**.**

**.**

Aun un poco desorientadas, las ahora pequeñas gemelas tomadas de la mano observaban de uno a otro de los hombres que tenían al frente, sus pequeños y oscuros ojos viajan desde sus cabellos azulados, hasta sus botas negras, ambos igual que ellas eran gemelos, por lo tanto les era imposible diferenciarles.

-Soy Deuteros- rompió el silencio uno de ellos mientras se agachaba hasta su altura y colocaba sus manos en ambas cabecitas -y este es mi hermano Aspros, supongo que seremos sus maestros…—las niñas asintieron.

-Eso es obvio- respondió una de ellas –si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí

-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó el hasta ahora callado gemelo mayor ignorando el tono arrogante y creído de la niña.

—Soy Cristina…- respondió la que se había burlado de ellos —y ella es mi hermana Laura -la otra saludó sin soltar la mano de su hermana.

—Ya saben que contamos con poco tiempo niñas…—dijo Deuteros mientras caminaba hacia un bosque de la fría Alemania.

—Vamos, vamos, no atrasen—replicó Aspros mientras con una mano empujaba suavemente a las gemelas—buscaremos algo de ropa y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento—dibujo una sonrisa al ver como una jalaba a la otra.

Aunque eran idénticas su personalidad era totalmente distinta, al parecer Cristina dominaba por completo la situación, mientras que su hermana se ocultaba tras de ella en espera de instrucciones a través de su mano

-¡Deuteros!- llamó luego a su hermano dejando a ambas niñas caminando delante -tenemos un problema de timidez aquí, así que yo entreno al manojo de nervios y tú a la intrépida.

-Como quieras- respondió sin mucho ánimo

**.**

**.**

El campamento de Atenas fue elegido por Sísifo para que Ángela tomara su entrenamiento de la joven que utilizaría su armadura durante un tiempo como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Después de Libra, el caballero que custodia la casa de Sagitario es el único que tiene autorización de la misma Athena tener arma propia que puede utilizarla en batalla

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-Porque es diferente a Libra- comento, la mirada de Ángela le preguntaba indirectamente el porque –veras niña, las armas de Libra son para proteger, pero en cambio el arco… pues… ¿Cómo te digo?

-Que nuestro arco puede tomar vidas- dedujo la niña

-Si- respondió de inmediato Sísifo –bueno niña, antes que nada ¿sabes lo que es el Cosmo?

-Claro que si- respondió ella –de tantos que los veía los fines de semana me lo aprendí- respondió sonriente

-¿Qué nos veías? ¿Cómo?- pregunto Sísifo sin entender lo que Ángela había dicho

-El Cosmo es la fuerza interior de uno mismo, nace desde adentro- respondió

-Valla, que lista eres- la felicito mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabecita –y bien Ángela, dime algo… ¿Sabes porque Sagitario es el Caballero más cercano a Athena?

-Claro que si- respondió ella –tengo dos hipótesis- le mostro dos de sus deditos –número uno porque somos los más fregones o la numero dos… porque tú estas enamorado de ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro –pero que cosas dices niña- dijo mientras retiraba la mirada de ella

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me estas viendo?- le pregunto sonriente

-Cállate Ángela, déjame pensar en tu entrenamiento- le respondió nervioso

**.**

**.**

-Recuerda que tu belleza solo debe de ser comparada con tu ferocidad para acabar con tus oponentes- le recordaba Albafica

-Si maestro, eso ya lo se- decía Scarlet mientras seguía intentando golpear a su instructor

Albafica no le daba tregua alguna para que la joven Scarlet de ahora 12 años se tomara un respiro, las flores rojas y negras se acercaban hacia ella con el claro objetivo de dejarla fuera de combate, la agilidad que la joven demostraba era grande, se movía con la elegancia característica de una dama pero sin perder aquella mirada fiera que podría mantener a más de un enemigo lejos y hacerlos dudar de pelear contra una mujer.

Scarlet se encontraba algo agitada, pues esquivar los ataques de su maestro era demasiado complicado, su cuerpo tenia leves golpes que le recordaba el tener cuidado con aquellas rosas, en especial las negras, pues cada rozón de ellas hacia que se formara un pequeño moretón en cualquier parte de cuerpo que haya sido rozado. Se apoyo en una roca que sobresalía del suelo para poder elevarse de un salto, esto lo vio Albafica como una señal para poder aumentar la dificultad.

La mirada de Scarlet reflejo sorpresa al ver que un remolino de Rosas Blancas había sido disparado hacia ella.

-Demonios- pensó –en el aire es imposible esquivarlo

-¡Esquívalo!- exigió su maestro adivinando su pensamiento, así que como pudo se comenzó a mover en el aire, esquivando cada una de esas rosas que habían sido lanzadas a su cuerpo, demasiadas para su gusto. Las espinas de estas ardían más que cualquier otra que hubiera raspado su cuerpo, quemaba. Scarlet elevo su Cosmo lo mas que podía en esa etapa de su entrenamiento, las Rosas Blancas comenzaron a abrirse paso para caer en otro objetivo

Poco le duro el gusto, pues al caer al suelo sintió de inmediato como el aire le comenzaba a faltar, sentía que se asfixiaba, una densa nube de humo rojo se había alzado a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar a tientas, pues no podía ver nada mas allá de su mano. Escuchaba la voz de su maestro que la animaba a deshacer esa técnica, pero no podía, lo que en ese momento le parecía mas importante era respirar, pero como se estaba desarrollando la prueba pronto caería derrotada

-Concentrarte- le volvió a ordena Piscis

-No puedo… respirar- respondió en un susurro cayendo al suelo de rodillas, ambas manos las había posado alrededor de su cuello, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, tratando de concentrarse tal y como le había pedido Albafica. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo se comenzó a rodear con un aura que la protegia.

De pronto todo el lugar se sumergió en un silencio total. No se escuchaba nada, ni las ráfagas de viento, algún grillo que estuviese por ahí, las aves dejaron de cantar y hasta el sol se sintió como si se enfriara unos segundos. Ella cerro los ojos y aspiro una ultima vez, cuando los abrió Albafica sintió que una onda de energía lo había golpeado, un fuerte aire comparado con un tifón se dejo sentir, para después ver que hacia él se dirigía una fuerte ola de Rosas Negras que no le dieron tiempo de defenderse, Albafica recibió el golpe de lleno, desde el suelo pudo observar como aquella chica había reaccionado ante la idea de morir

-¡Maestro!- grito ella para correr hacia donde se encontraba -¡Maestro! ¿esta bien? ¿no le ha pasado nada?- él negó -¡debe creerme! ¡no era mi intensión lastimarlo!

-Ya vas a la mitad de tu entrenamiento conmigo- le felicito mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo –estas mejorando mas de lo que yo pensaba

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella, él asintió

**.**

**.**

-Como santo de Virgo- le hablo Asmita –es tu deber saber que somos los mas fuertes, casi igualando el poder de un dios, aun así, no llegamos a tanto

-Eso se consigue al privar uno de nuestros sentidos- respondió ella

-Así es- afirmo Asmita a su alumna –debes de saber dominar bien tus emociones, ser de sangre fría, pues habrá rivales que querrán sacarte de concentración y balance para poder aprovecharse de ti… eso jamás lo debes permitir

-Así lo hare maestro- respondió ella –es por eso que debo de mantenerme en constante meditación ¿no es así?

-Así es- repitió él –ahora… dime que es lo que sientes Shaid

La joven se concentró y aspiro con mucha fuerza el olor del lugar donde se encontraba, de pronto sintió que podía darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desde el ave que se encontraba estirando sus alas para comenzar a emprender el vuelo, un pequeño perrito de pradera corretear y meterse dentro de su madriguera, el ruido que provocaba el rio que se encontraba algo lejos de ahí

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué escuchas Shaid?- insistió Asmita

-Todo- respondió ella –pero sobre todo… el que te estas acercando

Asmita se vio descubierto antes de que pudiera atacarla, Shaid lo esquivo elevando una barrera al sonido de Hom!, técnica que le había enseñado el mismo santo de Virgo. Comenzaron con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no era que tuviera el mejor maestro, pero ella sabia que ya después, con cualquiera de sus compañeras podría mejorar aun mas. Los golpes de ambos eran certeros pero no provocaban daño alguno entre ellos.

-Muy bien hecho Shaid- le felicito mientras esquivaba los golpes que ella quería darle –ahora responde… ¿Cuántas cuentas tiene el Rosario?

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto ella esquivando una patada que iba directo a su cabeza -¿no puede ser para después?- pregunto bloqueando la patada que iba a su rostro

-¡Responde!- le obligo

-Ya, no se enoje- dijo ella mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo que Asmita esquivo –tiene 108

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el numero de espectros que sirven a Hades- dijo ella mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio después de que una de las patadas de Asmita le golpeara en el vientre

-Muy bien- dijo él –ahora prepárate…

-¿Para que?- pregunto ella al sentir que su maestro se detenía

-La mas grande técnica de Virgo…

-Ay no- susurro ella para abrir los ojos

-¡El Tesoro del Cielo!

-Es no es justo- se dijo a si misma -¡Esa es trampa!

-Privación del Primer sentido- escucho decir a su maestro –en las batallas no existe lo justo o las trampas, debes de tenerlo en claro

-¡Pero no es mi enemigo!- dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos para poder detenerlo

-No hay nada que lo pueda detener- respondió él

-¡No me vas a dejar sin sentidos!- el enfado se apodero de ella elevando su Cosmo al máximo, Asmita no sabia por qué no había surgido efecto la técnica mas poderosa de su repertorio.

El cuerpo de Shaid se comenzó a iluminar tan fuerte que parecía que el mismo sol brillaba detrás de ella, se encontraba protegida y su técnica por primera vez se encontraba siendo contrarrestada

-¡Sello celestial!- grito Shaid sin saber porque, pero ese brillo se convirtió en una luz que se poso en sus palmas para después convertirse en un destello que empujo a Asmita unos pasos hacia atrás. Él no sabia que hacer, eso era algo prácticamente nuevo para él.

Pero Shaid no se detuvo ni ceso sus ataque, después de eso aprovecho que su maestro estaba distraído y se abalanzo contra el para seguir atacándolo, Asmita tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato para no ser golpeado por aquella joven que sin duda alguna tenia un don especial para eso.

-Te estas volviendo mas fuerte- pensó el maestro mientras veía como ella se esforzaba por golpearlo –eso es bueno

**.**

**.**

—Cosmos—dijo Aspros poniéndose en pie—lo más esencial para que sean caballeros de Athena

—¿Cosmos?-preguntaron las niñas sin perder de vista al maestro.

—Es la energía que nace de tu interior, trabajaremos en eso

—Esto es más cansado de lo que imagine—susurro su hermano—Cristina, tu primero… vamos- las pequeñas se observaron, se puso de pie y camino hasta su maestro.

—Quiero que te concentres, que te hagas una sola con lo que te rodea, escucha tu energía, siente como fluye a través de ti como si una espada te atravesara desde tu cabeza hasta tus pies—la pequeña asentía con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En las gradas, un poco más alejados Aspros y Laura que se mantenía callada a la expectativa que algo saliera mal, sostenía el aire viendo a su hermana.

—Todo saldrá bien—dijo su maestro tomando su mano, la hizo respingar y luego sonreír—tranquila, luego nos tocará a nosotros—la pequeña asintió mientras sujetaba el aire de nuevo.

Las niñas no daban señal de querer despertar el cosmos, nada que hubiesen intentado los gemelos lo lograba… presión, gritos, más ejercicio, pero nada, la desesperación corría por el cuerpo tanto de maestros como aprendices, el tiempo asedia y las chicas parecían no poder alcanzar el nivel de un santo dorado.

—Esto es… imposible— dijo Aspros sentándose en el suelo mientras ambas niñas caían agotadas luego de darle diez vueltas al coliseo —hemos hecho casi todo lo que conocemos, hasta meditamos como Asmita, pero nada Deuteros creo que nuestra señora se equivocó con estas… Deuteros… ¿Deuteros? Te estoy… —pero su hermano levanto su mano para que guardara silencio, luego señaló donde estaban las niñas.

Cristina acostada en el suelo recuperaba su respiración mientras su hermana sujetaba sus manos, le daba apoyo, Aspros observó de una a otra.

—Tengo una idea— dijo poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta las niñas y sujeto con fuerza a Laura de su brazos —mi hermano y yo hemos tomado una decisión- explicó mientas subía hasta su altura a la niña que forcejeaba desesperadamente.

— ¿De qué habla?-preguntó Cristina un poco angustiada al ver a su igual quejarse del dolor.

—Hemos visto que tienes potencial—dijo Aspros acercándose— tu hermana no…— continuó mientras con su mano abría un portal interdimensional.

—No… ¡espere!— trato de hablar Laura mientras Deuteros la guiaba hacia el oscuro túnel —¡Cris! ¡Ayúdame!-grito clavando los ojos en su hermana.

—Vamos Cristina… ¿piensas dejar que tu hermana viaje para siempre en un túnel del tiempo?

Cuando Deuteros volteó su rostro hasta Cristina esta estaba cubierta por una aura dorada, su pecho subía y bajaba lleno de furia, sus mejillas bañadas por lágrimas y sus puños cerrados.

—Suelte a mi hermana— musito con rabia— ¡Que la suelte!- grito desprendiendo de su cuerpo una fuerza indescriptible, ambos gemelos salieron volando por los aires junto a Laura, a quien Deuteros tuvo que proteger con su cuerpo.

-Bueno, no fue tan difícil- susurro Asparos a su hermano

-Eso es bueno- le respondió pues ahora el aura también cubría el cuerpo de Laura, sin duda alguna esas dos estaban conectadas y aunque Laura no lo había despertó al cien, pronto lo haría

**.**

**.**

-Nunca olvides que eres uno de los generales de la Orden Dorada, por tal motivo debes de ser inteligente y fuerte; ademas de tener voz de mando- comento Sísifo mientras observaba a su alumna quien mantenía la mirada sobre una mariposa que se dedicaba a revolotear cerca de donde ellos estaban  
_ ¿Quién es el otro general?- pregunto elevando la mano, la mariposa se posó en su delgado dedo, la acerco a su rostro para verla mejor  
-Aries- respondió el ahuyentando a la mariposa, ella le miro con el ceño fruncido –Bueno Ángela, ya llevamos un tiempo entrenando y tu fuerza física es increíble, tienes muy buenos golpes, ahora hay que ver cómo te va con el dominio del Cosmo  
-¡Bien, estoy lista para esto! A darle que no tenemos tiempo- apuro ella con mucho interés

Sísifo ordeno a Ángela que se concentrara en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, de inmediato ella dejo de tomar todo a juego y ponerse seria como lo había estado haciendo cuando él le mostraba una nueva técnica o como golpear a su oponente.

-Concentra tu energía en el puño

-¿En cual de los dos?- pregunto ella

-El que quieres, con el que te sientas mas cómoda

-Esta bien- pronto un brillo dorado comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Ángela, pero el brillo se concentra mas en su puño izquierdo

-¿Lista?

-Si- respondió ella –siento que me esta quemado la mano

-Significa que lo estas haciendo bien- le respondió el –ahora lo que tienes que hacer cuando abras los ojos es liberar esa energía contra lo que quieras, solo déjala ir-

-Si usted lo dice- responde ella, deja salir un gran y sonoro suspiro, recordaba que había una gran roca frente a ella y seria ese el blanco que ella había elegido. Abrió los ojos de un momento a otro y libero la energía de ese puño, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que esas bolas de energía que salieron disparadas de su puño se estrellaron contra su maestro -¡Maestro!- corrió hacia su maestro -¡perdón! ¡perdón, no era mi intención!

-Valla- respondió él –nunca pensé que yo seria tu blanco

-¡Ya le dije que no quería hacerlo!- respondió ella y él se comenzó a reír de ella, Ángela se molesto y se cruzo de brazos –ademas nadie le manda a que se meta donde no le llaman

-Ay Ángela, dime niña… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le pregunto Sísifo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

**.**

**.**

Una serie de 30 abdominales, 50 flexiones no era nada comparado con tener que pelear contra su maestro. No importaba que era lo que hiciera, su maestro siempre estaba un paso delante de ella, no sabia como pero siempre bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques. Ahora Scarlet se encontraba respirando agitadamente, el entrenamiento de Albafica era tremendamente duro, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, Scarlet se preguntaba si sus compañeras estaban corriendo la misma suerte que ella o si los maestros que ellas tenían eran iguales de explotadores como el que ella tenia. Dejo salir un suspiro y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, ya faltaba poco para terminar pero no parecía que fuera así.

-¡Scarlet!- escucho que le llamo, ella alzo la mirada –Andando, aun no termínanos

-Pero ya me canse- respondió ella ya un poco mas grande que hacia unos días atas –deje que tome al menos un respiro

-Después- le respondió mientras elevaba su Cosmo para continuar con su entrenamiento

-Ya que- dijo ella después de dejar salir un suspiro –ya voy

-Muy bien, comienza niña- le ordeno y de un momento a otro Scarlet comenzó a tratar de golpear a su maestro, este esquivaba todas y cada uno de los golpes de su alumna. Un descuido de ella le costo una fuerte patada en el vientre que la mando hacia el suelo –bien Scarlet, cambiaremos un poco

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella –¿ahora yo lo voy a golpear y usted va a ir a parar al suelo?- pregunto ella burlona

-No- dijo él –ponte de pie y vuelve a atacarme

-Pero…

-Hazlo- le interrumpió

-Si usted lo dice- respondió ella y de nuevo al ataque

-Bien escucha las instrucciones niña- ella asintió –Patada… puño… patada… puño…- la joven acatada cada una de las ordenes de su maestro -¡intercala las direcciones! ¡no uses el mismo puño Scarlet!

-Si- respondió ella

-De nuevo…. patada de lado… puño… puño… patada…. Ahora ¡lanza una rosa! ¡Eso muy bien! otra vez...

-Si- respondió ella al observar que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro con su rosa negra

**.**

**.**

—Estamos esperando—dijo con ironía el gemelo mayor— ¿cansadas? Si no nos derrotan tendrán como castigo otras diez horas y esta vez sin descanso niñas.

—Lamento informarle que ya no somos unas niñas—susurro Cristina entre dientes— ¿Lista Lau?-su hermana asintió—"EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS"—gritaron al unísono.

Los hombres no se quedaron atrás y alzando su cosmos gritaron lo mismo pero con más fuerza.

El lugar se llenó de luz cuando las cuatro explosiones chocaron y luego hubo silencio, un silencio que se rompió con el grito de Laura quien con su cosmos elevado aparto los restos del templo que había sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Otra batalla maestro?-pregunto la ahora joven mientras se acercaba a Aspros que trataba de levantarse.

—Están listas…—susurró a sus espaldas su hermano sosteniendo su brazo herido junto a Cristina que lo ayudaba.

**.**

**.**

El entrenamiento de cada una de estas guerreras había terminado, demasiado rápido para los maestros, demasiado lento para ellas.

Los rostros de cada una de ellas había sido cubierto con las mascaras correspondientes al signo que defenderían a capa y escapada. Lo único que era similar era el color dorado platinado, todas y cada una de las 13 mascaras era del mismo color, pero había algo que las diferenciaba una de la otra.

Las máscaras que protegían el rostro de las gemelas Laura y Cristina de Géminis eran iguales, lo único que destacaba entre ellas era un símbolo color rojizo metálico… apenas una estrella de seis picos debajo de su ojo izquierdo en el de Laura, derecho en el de Cristina.

En cambio la máscara de Sagitario se encontraba adornado con un ala en la parte derecha de su rostro, el color de esta marca era de un hermoso dorado, la máscara de Virgo se encontraba adornada en el centro de la frente con un circulo plateado a los lados de este habían tres pequeños puntos que formaban un pequeñísimo triangulo del mismo color que el lunar. En cambio la máscara de Piscis destacaba el antifaz, pues a ambos lados había una rosa de un hermoso color rosado metálico.

Todas y cada una de ellas la llevaban con orgullo y sabían de antemano que estaban preparadas para todo lo que se les pusiera en frente, no iban a salir corriendo, tenían una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros pero sabían que con esfuerzo y dedicación podrían hacerlo, ademas… contaban con otras chicas que estarían apoyándose entre todas hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció en esta ocasión? Espero que les haya gustado y como les decía, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, les aseguro que tratare de actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez. Nos leemos y se cuidan. **


	6. El final del entrenamiento

**Hola… lo se, ahora me volví a tardar, pero tenia algo que ocupaba mi cabeza y pues no me debajo pensar en claro. Así que después de tanto tiempo trate de terminar con el prologo para comenzar con lo bueno y sobre todo… pasar a la situación de los Caballeros Dorados! Bueno sin mas, es algo que hice con mucha distracción (situación de salud delicada de mi ahijado la cual como dije no me dejaba pensar bien) por eso trate de cerrar esto rápido y dejar ya tanto rollo. Como siempre, Tutuli y yo les agradecemos por seguir con nosotras, el próximo capitulo va a estar mejor que este y eso se los prometo. Nos leemos pronto**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Elena miraba fijamente a su maestro Hakurei, este se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mantenía los ojos cerrado meditando lo que estaba por hacer con Elena y Melissa, esta última desvió la mirada hacia su compañera quien también le miraba. Ninguna de las dos sabía que era lo que iban a hacer, pues al final del día solo ellas habían quedado juntas.

Todas las demás se había quedado solas, únicamente con sus maestros, unos más raros que otros. Lo que eso significaba una sola cosa, que entre todas ambas tenían mayor posibilidad de ser más cercanas que las demás.

-Muy bien niñas- les hablo a ambas –vamos a entrenar todos juntos, pero llegara un momento en que tendré que separarlas para que puedan aprender sus propias técnicas

-Está bien- respondió Elena -¿pero qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Entrenar?- pregunto Melissa algo perezosa mientras daba un largo bostezo y se tallaba sus ojos –pero yo estoy cansada

-Entonces entrenemos después- le dijo Elena mientras sonreía al ver que su compañera tenía algo de sueño

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Melissa esperanzada

-Niñas- le llamo Hakurei –pónganme atención

-Claro- respondió Elena –nadie puede entrenar con sueño

-¿Y dónde nos vamos a dormir?- pregunto Melissa mientras veía a su alrededor

-Niñas- dijo Hakurei –por favor háganme caso niñas- comento pero las dos pequeñas niñas se encontraban buscando donde ir a tomar una ligera siesta –todavía no hay que tomar ninguna siesta, primero hay que entrenar y antes que nada…- comento mientras caminaba a las niñas que ya habían caminado un gran tramo

-Pero tengo sueño- comento Melissa mientras veía a su maestro

-Y yo también tengo sueño y tengo hambre- susurro Elena

Hakurei las observo, demasiado inocentes como para ser Caballeros, pero con esos ánimos que llevaban como que no le daba buena pinta para hacer de esas dos niñas buenas guerreras, más cuando perderían irse a dormir y comer en lugar de entrenar. Hakurei las tomo en brazos, una en cada uno de sus fuertes brazos y las llevo hacia donde se encontraba su taller para poder comenzar a trabajar con ellas, Elena todo lo que conlleva las armaduras y su preparación y Melissa cada una de las armas de la armadura y su utilidad.

**.**

**.**

Regulus corría detrás de Sofía, nada mejor que comenzar el entrenamiento físico que comenzar a correr y más si la pequeña niña corría delante de él. De entre todas las niñas que habían llegado a ese sitio Sofía era la más pequeña de estatura, estaba seguro que cuando fuera una mujer adulta no pasaría del más de 1.65 de altura.

-¡Alcánzame! ¡Vamos, más rápido!- le gritaba mientras la veía brincar a lo lejos

-¡Ya voy!- le respondió

Sofía era una niña que tenía mucha energía dentro de sí, no sabía cómo era que los demás iban a llevar su entrenamiento pero lo que él sabía era que lo llevaría de una manera en la que la niña no se aburriera y aun así pudiera convertirse en una buena Caballero del signo de Leo.

Para eso ella tendría que mejorar su velocidad, pues los ataques de Leo se basaban en eso, era lo básico para que pudiera dominar grandes técnicas como el Colmillo del león o el Plasma Relámpago. La velocidad de Sofía tenía que estar a la par de Marie, ya que era sabido por todos que el signo de Tauro era el más veloz de todos seguido de Leo.

-Muy bien- le dijo cuándo la tomo en brazos –te alcance Sofía

-No es justo- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su maestro –hiciste trampa

-Yo nunca hago trama

-Claro que si- dijo ella –lo que pasa es que corres más rápido que yo y eso no es justo

-Si corro más rápido es porque tengo más tiempo entrenando

-¿En serio?- él asintió -¿y yo voy a poder hacerlo también?

-Y muchas cosas más- le dijo sonriente

**.**

**.**

-¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez!- insistía Cassila mientras brincaba capturando los restos de copos de nieve que caían

-Por favor, ponme un poco de atención- rogo Degel mientras veía brincar a la niña de un lado a otro

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- pedía la niña sin dejar de saltar y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Degel dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y volvió a liberar un poco su Cosmo para que esa parte comenzara a nevar

-Ahora Cassila- le llamo pero la niña estaba mas entretenida con los copos que caían –por favor Athena, dame paciencia

**.**

**.**

-Disciplina- escucho Casandra sentada en el suelo mirando al caballero de Capricornio –eso es lo que debe de tener todo Caballero que sirve a la causa de la diosa Athena… disciplina ante todo- ella asentía –ahora Casandra, es tu deber aprender cada una de las técnicas de Capricornio, sobre todo… afilar tu espada mas que cualquier otra

La pequeña sentía que los ojos le comenzaban a pesar más de la cuenta, en realidad ella solo asentía pero no sabía nada de lo que El Cid se encontraba hablando en ese momento, era algo que no entendía y mucho menos ahora que el sueño la estaba atacando.

-Ser el Caballero mas fiel a la diosa Athena es algo que se gana y sobre todo se demuestra en el campo de batalla. Tu deber será permanecer de pie hasta el ultimo momento y si es necesario dar tu vida para que tus compañeras de armas regresen aunque tu no lo hagas- desvió la mirada hacia la niña que aun seguía sentada en el suelo –¿entendiste tu encargo Casandra?

-Si- respondió de inmediato

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Bueno, me quede en que tenemos una espada y ya no se que mas dijo- respondió sinceramente, tallo sus ojos con su mano y miro fijamente a su maestro

-¿Estuviste poniendo atención?

-Al principio- respondió ella –ya después me perdí

Era cierto, los niños no eran lo suyo y mucho menos si se tenia que tratar con niñas que a la edad de Casandra les importaba mas como vestir a sus muñecas que estar siendo instruidas en el arte de la guerra y los combates, tendría que tener la paciencia de Asmita si quería trabajar con esa niña; de lo contrario, terminaría siendo el único que entregaría una niña que no sabría siquiera dar una buena patada para defenderse de los enemigos.

-Y…- le llamo Casandra -¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Correr Casandra, eso es lo que vamos a hacer- respondió cansado sin siquiera haber hecho nada, ella solo sonrió ante la actitud del caballero

**.**

**.**

-¿Me quieres hacer caso por una vez en tu vida Sofía?- rogaba Regulus al ver como la niña se la pasaba brincando de un lado al otro unas piedras que se encontraban incrustadas en el suelo

-Le estoy escuchando- respondió sin dejar de ver aquellas rocas para no caer al suelo

-A ver niña- le pregunto –repíteme lo que te acabo de decir

-Que la técnica más poderosa de Leo es el Plasma Relámpago y que debo de tener un muy buen control en el manejo del Cosmo para poder usarlo con todas mis fuerzas

-Sí, estas poniendo atención- dijo derrotado el joven león –bueno Sofí, es hora de…

-¡Jugar!- se adelantó la niña

-No, de entrenar- comento –ya jugamos mucho ahora toca entrenar sino, serás la más débil de todas

-¿Y que voy a hacer?- pregunto ella

-Pues vamos a aprender a esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques- dijo muy decidido, la niña solo lo observo -¿Qué? ¿pasa algo Sofía?

-¡Abusivo!- le grito -¡Me quieres pegar!- le grito y salió corriendo de ahí

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo vamos a entrenar!- le grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella

La pequeña Sofía extendió su mano hacia su maestro que se encontraba aun retirada de su alcance, de esta pequeña mano salió una pequeña llama de energía que desapareció antes de llegar a la mitad de la distancia que los separaba. Regulus sonrió, al menos sabía que la niña ya estaba comenzando a despertar su Cosmo, lo difícil seria que ella lo aprendiera a usar como era debido, claro, después de que el juego se convirtiera en la segunda opción de la niña.

**.**

**.**

-Desearía decir que está perfecto- comendo Degel observando detalladamente la piedra que Cassila había congelado desde 3 horas atrás –pero aun no

-¿Por qué?- pregunto apenas con el poco aire que le quedaba mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-Por esto- Degel toco ligeramente una parte de la piedra, el hielo que lo cubría se agrieto para después caer al suelo

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?!- exigió saber

-Parece que aun tienes mucha energía- murmuro Acuario al ver la reacción de la niña

-¡Me tarde mucho haciendo eso! ¡No es justo que venga a romperlo y decir que todo esta mal!

-Deja de gritar y vuelve a congelar…- se detuvo y miro alrededor buscando un blanco –aquella roca- apunto a una que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ahí

-¡Esta enorme!- se volvió a quejar -¡Ya estoy cansada!- volvió a quejarse

-Si te la pasas gritando eso quiere decir que te sobran fuerzas- dijo –ahora hazlo

-Pero esta muy grande

-Esa roca no se va a congelar sola- le ánimo, ella quería responder pero solo dejo salir un suspiro y continúo con su tarea.

Degel había demostrado ser un buen maestro, duro y estricto cuando se debía pero comprensible y cariñoso cuando se trataba de animar a la niña para que continuara con su entrenamiento.

La pequeña Cassila tenia un gran afecto a su Cosmo, se entretenía mucho haciendo nevar donde se encontrara y congelar el suelo para poder patinar, hacer que los campos se cubrieran de nieve únicamente para poder jugar con ella. Pero cuando se trataba de usar su Cosmo para el entrenamiento le resultaba algo que ni ella misma quería hacer, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

-¡Pero ya me duele el brazo!- se quejo Casandra mientras se masajeaba su brazo derecho

-Debes de aprender a usar el filo de tu espada

-¡No es una espada! ¡Es mi brazo!

-En tu brazo derecho se encuentra dormida Excalibur- le explico el Cid mientras ella lo ignoraba –Sabes que tu espada debe de encontrarse totalmente afilada

-Pero ya me duele el brazo- le hablo mas tranquilamente –mejor me da permiso de descansar un ratito y luego…

-No

-Pero si descanso recupero energía y así…

-No

-Así ya no me voy a quejar tanto- respondió entre dientes

-No

-¡Quiero descansar!- dijo o mejor dicho exigió

-No

Después de cerrar la conversación El Cid camino de regreso a preparar el siguiente entrenamiento mientras que Casandra se había quedado molesta y de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no iba a realizar ninguna clase de entrenamiento, iba a descansar porque se lo merecía y no le importaba lo que su maestro le fuera a decir

**.**

**.**

-Elena- le llamo Hakurei –a lo tuyo- desvió la mirada a Melissa –y tú, ponte a hacer el ejercicio que te falta

-Pero ya me canse- se quejó la futura libra mientras se acomodaba más en el suelo y desviaba la vista a su compañera

-Ya te quiero ver como harías lo que a mí me toca- se quejó Elena al estar midiendo la cantidad exacta que tenía que usar para reparar una tiara de una armadura de plata

-Pues yo se hacerlo mejor que tú- le respondió la niña

-Claro que no- contra ataco Elena mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su compañera –porque tu solo tienes tus armas

-¿Y eso que? Yo puedo hacer lo que tú haces con los ojos cerrados- respondió Melissa mientras se ponía de pie

-Te quiero ver que lo intentes- le reto Elena

-Cuando quieras- empujo a su compañera

-¿Me empujaste?- Elena le pregunto lo obvio

-Y lo vuelvo a hacer- respondió Melissa mientras lo volvía a hacer

Hakurei no dijo nada acerca del comportamiento de ambas niñas. Sabia que había hecho muy mal en comenzar a entrenarlas primero en combate, pues no eran como las típicas niñas que se jalaban los cabellos y se empujaba, no; claro que no… ellas preferían el combate con pies y manos y comenzar a explotar el mínimo Cosmo que estaba comenzando a nacer en el interior de ambas.

Hakurei veía esto como algo normal, al menos a esa edad sus dos niñas que se le habían encargado podrían vencer a las demás, pero entre ellas parecía que se querían matar, pues ambas proclamaban tener una labor mar pesada que la otra.

-Athena, por lo que más quieras… dame paciencia para soportar tan pesada labor que me diste- comento mientras veían como los pequeños puños de ambas se estrellaban entre si

**.**

**.**

El Cid se destacaba por ser demasiado frio con su alumna, demasiado para el gusto de la joven Casandra. Pero aun así ella sabía qué hacer para que su maestro le dedicara una sonrisa de aprobación, una leve caricia en sus cabellos o simplemente posar su mano encima de su cabeza.

Porque su maestro era perfeccionista, demasiado para el gusto de Casandra, pero había algo que ya le había influenciado su maestro y era la Perfección… palabra que ella odiaba. Pero lo sabía… no estaba quieta hasta poder partir de un solo movimiento lo que fuera que el Cid le pusiera frente a ella, llámese árbol, piedra, suelo rocoso, la falda de un volcán, el mismo mar… cualquier cosa.

Aun así ella jamás se rendía a la primera y eso es lo que en ese momento quería hacer, derrotar a su maestro que en ese momento se encontraba enseñándole a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡Más rápido!- exigió su maestro mientras ella se encontraba de rodillas tratando de tomar aire, pues su maestro se movía a una velocidad impresionante

-Si maestro, lo intentare

-¡No lo intentes!- le recalco -¡Hazlo!

-Pero maestro… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- pregunto ella mientras se ponía de pie -¿Cómo es que puedo siquiera compararme con su velocidad?

-Arriba- le dijo mientras la levantaba del brazo sin llegar a ser brusco –lo que tienes que hacer es encender tu Cosmo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella de nuevo, en sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación de poder aprender lo que fuera de su maestro -¿Cómo hacer elevar el Cosmo más de lo que ya lo he hecho?

-Quiero que eleves el Cosmo, de esa manera podrás comenzar a alcanzar la velocidad de la luz característica de un Caballero de Athena

-Si señor- respondió ella

-Ahora, ve a practicar el golpe de tu espada- le ordeno –se me ocurrirá algo para que puedas trabajar con tu velocidad

-Si maestro

La joven Casandra hizo una pequeña reverencia para alejarse al mar, ahí podía entrenar el golpe de su brazo elevando su Cosmo, gracias a la presión del mar y la combinación algunas veces de las olas salvajes ella podía practicar duramente, no solo el brazo donde yacía el espíritu de Excalibur, sino también su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas que también eran capaces de cortar lo que estuviera en frente de ella.

El Cid solo la veía de lejos, recordaba cómo era unos días atrás, que parecían años… pues hacia un día era una niña rebelde que le respondía cada vez que podía y ahora días después veía a una joven de 14 años que se encontraba seria y firmemente enfocada en su entrenamiento. Una jovencita que seguía cada una de las órdenes de su maestro, sonrió… pues aun en algunos momentos la joven se le rebelaba.

**.**

**.**

Degel sabía que la actitud rebelde y juguetona de Cassila era algo que compensaba perfectamente con su modo de pelea. Jamás había pensado en la forma de usar su Cosmo para congelar el suelo y ayudarse patinando para poder moverse más rápido y confundir a su enemigo, más si este no sabía nada de patinaje o como pelear contra el hielo.

Degel trataba de capturarla con un aro congelante, pues jamás en ninguno de los entrenamientos que habían tenido había sido capaz siquiera de tocar uno solo de sus cabellos. Pero era difícil, Cassila se movía de un lado a otro gracias al suelo que se encontraba congelado, también sabia en que punto ponerse para cegar a Degel, pues los rayos del sol se reflejaban como si se tratara de un espejo

-Aquí- le llamo Cassila, se encontraba detrás de él, tomo impulso para deslizarse por el suelo y golpear a Degel en las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio -¿Cómo lo ve maestro?- pregunto ella muy orgullosa –¿ya estoy lista?

-No- le respondió de inmediato mientras seguía sentado en el suelo frio –aun te falta mucho, sobre todo si quieres usar esta… "técnica"- hizo referencia hacia el suelo congelado

-Pero soy genial- comento ella mientras patinaba en círculos alrededor de su maestro –nadie pelea como yo

-De hecho ningún Acuariano se le había ocurrido este tipo de estrategia

-Lo ve, hasta usted lo acepta- comento ella mientras ayudaba a su maestro a ponerse de pie –debería de entregarme en este momento la armadura

-Aun no- volvió a decir –aun te falta mucho

-Eso no es justo- comento, haciendo referencia hacia el comentario de su maestro y al ver que con solo un movimiento de su mano el hielo del suelo desapareció

-Andando- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y la niña muy feliz usando el Cosmo para hacer caer nieve

**.**

**.**

-Concéntrense- recalcaba Hakurei mientras las niñas se encontraban meditando, tratando de elevar su Cosmo –desconéctese de todo y de todos. Sientan fluir los ríos, el sonido del viento. El latido de su corazón, el…

El maestro ya no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se dedicó ver a ambas niñas que se encontraban tranquilamente dormidas, de vez en cuando uno que otro ronquido salía de ellas, Hakurei se molestó ante eso y con ayuda de su Cosmo comenzó a emanar unos rayos de sus cuerpos hasta que decidió despertarlas con una gran descarga eléctrica.

-¡Ya estoy despierta!- grito Melissa

-¡Que agresividad maestro!- también se quejó Elena -¡No es justo!

-¿No es justo?- dijo el maestro

-Claro que no- dijo Melissa –para eso se habla no se electrocuta a la gente

-Ademas eso es de mala educación- le comento Elena mientras se trataba de desentumir el cuerpo igual que su amiga

-Entonces es justo que ustedes se duerman y yo hable como loco solo- dedujo mientras ellas se quedaban calmadas

-Bueno, eso depende de la perspectiva que lo vea- dijo Elena mientras Melissa luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran –porque si usted dice que estaba hablando solo como loco quiere decir que tiene grandes problemas

-Elena…- le llamo -¡Melissa despiértate!- le grito a la niña

-¡Que estoy despierta!- se defendió la niña

**.**

**.**

-Plasma Relámpago- grito Sofía mientras cientos de haces de luz aparecían para estrellarse en la tierra y destruir todo lo que había

-Bien hecho- felicito Regulus mientras se acercaba a donde había sucedido aquella explosión –pero aun te falta más

-¡Pero lo hice bien!- se quejó –Destruí todo lo que había a mi paso

-Pero debe de verse de esta manera- Regulus concentro su Cosmo al máximo y determino un lugar exacto -¡Plasma Relámpago!

Todas las rocas que se encontraban frente a él quedaron destruidas de un momento a otros, todas y cada una de ellas hechas añicos. Sofía se quedo sorprendida, su maestro a pesar de que ahora se veía de su edad, era aun mas fuerte que ella, no habían mentido al decir que él era un prodigio entre los de su generación. Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta la roca mas grande había desaparecido de ese lugar

-Lo vez- le llamo mientras ponía la mano sobre su cabeza –tienes que elevar mas tu Cosmo para que puedas hacer lo que yo hice

-Regulus- le llamo y él le presto atención

-Te odio- después de eso se dio la media vuelta, odiaba perder en contra de su maestro

-¡Sigue trabajando!- le grito mientras la veía regresar a quien sabe donde iba -¡Y pronto podrás hacer lo mismo!

-¡Vete al demonio!- le respondió ella

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasaba pronto, demasiado pronto para los maestros, algo largo para las aprendices. Muy pronto fueron capaces de ponerse al nivel de ellos. Aunque lo hacían enojar cada tres horas, en Hakurei nació un cariño especial por aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres. Elena era una chica que podía hacer cualquier cosa, poniéndole su marca, su sello personal a las técnicas más básicas de Aries y ni hablar de la técnica más poderosa de su signo, así como el hecho de reparar las armaduras, algo diferente a la misma acción de siempre. Mientras que Melissa a pesar de que siempre era de las dos la más perezosa se había convertido en una experta con cada una de las armas de Libra. Claro que muchas veces Hakurei temió por su vida (a pesar de que ya no la tenía) pero ver que una espada o una de las barras pasaran cerca de su cabeza o cuello no era para nada bueno. Sin duda alguna, usar las máscaras que les había entregado debían de ser parecidas a ellas. La máscara de Melissa se distinguía por tener un trenzado en el borde de los ojos y la de Elena tres estrellas en el ojo izquierdo que resaltaban.

Degel por una parte termino por aceptar el carácter alegre de Cassila. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero aun así su carácter infantil siempre era el que salía a flote, tal vez era porque ella estaba enamorada de la nieve, del hielo, ese mismo amor era el que empleaba en los combates, pues parecía que estos obedecían a lo que ella deseaba. Su técnica de Rayo de Aurora era algo diferente a la que él manejaba, pues esta se encontraba rodeaba del Polvo de Diamantes, sin duda alguna esta joven iba a ser una de las más fuertes entre sus mismas compañeras. Su máscara se distinguía por poseer pequeños copos esparcidos por toda la protección que solamente se veían a contra luz.

El Cid era el mas orgulloso de todos, por eso cuando entrego la mascara adornada con una fina línea en recto en el ojo derecho lo había hecho sin decir palabra alguna. No era común en él felicitar a Casandra por haber sido una gran aprendiz, aunque en ocasiones rezongona. Pero había hecho lo que a él le había tomado una vida… conseguir la espada mas afilada y perfecta. Casandra era una digna portadora de Excalibur y eso lo había comprobado cuando estuvo a punto de deshacer de nuevo su brazo, era calculadora y sabia atacar cuando era necesario. Aunque a veces el calor se le subía a la cabeza y era en esas ocasiones cuando las cosas podrían salir mal, pero teniendo a sus compañeras seria difícil que eso llegara a pasar.

Regulus la había visto crecer, bueno… hasta donde su cuerpo pudo, porque apenas Sofía había alcanzado la mínima estatura de 1.65 como el había previsto, de nuevo el signo de Leo era el mas pequeño de todos, siendo Aries la mas alta, aun así, Sofía parecía que no le importaba. Había alcanzado la meta, de colocarse como la Santo mas rápida, si es que Tauro no había alcanzado ese don. Sin duda alguna la velocidad la favorecía de varias formas, pues sus ataques iban impresos con ella. La mascara de ella destacaba por mucho, sobre todo por los detalles felinos y eso todas sus compañeras lo habían visto pues se encargaba de molestarla por eso. Aun así… Sofía era una gran guerrera, tan capaz de valerse por si misma…

**.**

**.**

El Santuario aun se preguntaba por qué la diosa Athena se encontraba encerrada en sus aposentos, ya habían pasados muchos días y de ella no se sabia nada, ademas el que estuvieran los Caballeros de Bronces más leales a ella en ese sitio daba mucho a que pensar.

Era tarde, apenas el sol estaba por comenzar a ocultarse y dar paso a la luna y las estrellas, se sintió un aura pesada. De pronto un fuerte estruendo como si un rayo hubiese caído se dejo escuchar y unos Cosmos atemorizantes que llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. La mayoría de los caballeros que se encontraban aun se reunieron en el Coliseo mientras que los de Bronce mas fieles a Athena se acercaron de inmediato al sitio donde se sentía aquellos Cosmos. Shun y Seiya se atrevieron a abrir la puerta de Saori, lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta.

De lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era de que las Armaduras que se encontraban en las Casas Guardianas comenzaron a brillar y resonar entre ellas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, por fin termine con esto. Ya ahora si, adiós al prologo y bienvenida sea la acción. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Nos vemos pronto, se cuidan y como siempre agradecemos todos y cada uno de sus mensajes.**


	7. La Nueva Orden Dorada

**Yeah! Por fin vamos a adentrarnos a la historia, atrás el prologo de segunda y ahora viene lo bueno. He aquí el comienzo de esta historia, si… el comienzo porque aquí viene lo bueno. Bueno, aquí la continuación, espero que les guste, un trabajo como siempre de la mano de Tutuli88 y mío.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Shun se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas que se encontraban adornando aquel pasillo, su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo, sus brazos descansaban cruzados en su pecho, sentía que sus ojos pesaban demasiado, quería dormir aunque fuera solo unos minutos, pero tenía una labor que hacer y era custodiar aquella puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermano y la diosa a la que protegia.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido que provenía del interior de aquella habitación, se acercó y se detuvo a unos pasos, observo que la manija de la puerta giraba muy lentamente. Pronto se abrió y dejo solo una rendija por la cual no era capaz de ver nada, Shun se acercó dos pasos más y la puerta cedió al peso que tenía encima, observo la figura de su hermano… cansado, ojeroso… débil. Ikki se percató de la mirada de su hermano, le sonrió y dio dos pasos para acercarse a él, pero antes siquiera de llegar perdió el conocimiento, pero antes siquiera que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo Shun lo capturo, con la ayuda de su cadena cerro aquella puerta y lo llevo a una habitación que había en ese Templo, llamo a sus hermanos de bronce los cuales cuidarían del Fénix; pues a pesar de que era su hermano, él tenía una misión y era quedarse de guardia hasta que la diosa saliera.

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco Ikki fue despertando, lo primero que vio fue el techo de aquel sitio, después giro su rostro para toparse con unos rostros muy familiares para él. Se trató de sentarse en la cama, sus compañeros lo sabían, que Ikki prefería valerse por sí mismo antes que aceptar la ayuda de alguien, ademas, solo era para tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Dónde está Saori?- pregunto de inmediato Seiya

-Está en su habitación- respondió él –cuando termine tendrá que descansar

-¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar -¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Cálmate Seiya- le recomendó Shiryu mientras le posaba una mano sobre su hombro

-No lo sé- respondió Ikki mientras trataba de mitiga un dolor punzante en su costado derecha de su cabeza –Pero si se lo que está haciendo, lo que hizo…- los demás esperaron a que continuara –un viaje interdimensional

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Seiya -¿para que lo hizo?

-No lo sé Seiya- le respondió cansado del hostigamiento de su compañero

-A Seiya y a mí nos hizo ir por los cuerpos de la Orden Dorada- comento Hyoga

-Y a Shaina junto con Marín les encomendó ir al Inframundo por la Orden Plateada- continuo Shiryu

-Algo así escuche- comento el Fénix –Sin embargo no sé porque pidió ir por los cuerpos de los Dorados- llamo la atención de todos –sus almas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos, están…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Seiya interrumpiéndolo de nuevo

-Sus almas se encuentran atrapadas en una roca que se encuentra cubierta por la sangre de la Cierva Dorada

-Artemisa- susurro Shiryu

-Por eso era que sus cuerpos eran resguardados por Apolo- comento el Cisne –siendo su hermano era más favorable que él los custodiara

-Así que van a revivir- dijo Pegaso esperanzado

-No lo sé- respondió Ikki ante la idea de su compañero

-Si es verdad lo que dices Ikki, no podremos ayudar a los dorados- comento Shiryu

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Seiya- le respondió el Dragón -Están atrapadas en una roca cubierta por la sangre de una diosa aún más fuerte que Saori

-Ella necesita del metal más duro de su Orden- intervino Ikki –esta roca se encuentra en los límites del Inframundo, los Campos Elíseos y la entrada al Olimpo- dejo salir un suspiro para continuar –ella necesita de esa Orden para destruir esa roca… necesita del brillo del sol del Verano, del calor, de la luz

-Esto está peor- susurro Hyoga para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de sus hermanos de bronce –Saori necesita de la Orden Dorada

-Así es- comento Seiya –será difícil, solo somos 5- comento seguro, se dio cuenta de la mirada decaída de sus compañeros -¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza!- animo -¡Hemos hecho muchos milagros, podremos hacer más!

-Esa es la razón por la cual se encerró en su habitación- hablo Ikki haciendo referencia a Saori –necesita de personas fuertes, las más fuertes que puedan usar las armaduras doradas

-Es un gran problema- dijo Hyoga –yo me encargaría de descongelar los cuerpos, pero se necesita de alguien que porte la de Cáncer y que tenga la habilidad para poder ir al Inframundo o a ese lugar por las almas de ellos

Se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Pensando en que era lo que tenían que hacer para poder ayudar a Athena, algo tenían que hacer, pues era tal y como decía Seiya… eran los Caballeros de la Esperanza, podrían intentar crear un milagro más. Pero hubo algo que los saco de sus pensamientos y los obligo a salir de ahí con dirección a la habitación de Saori Kido. Shun se encontraba en guardia, pero sus cadenas se encontraban en reposo; eso era algo que lo tenía consternado. Dentro de aquella habitación se sintieron unos Cosmos temibles, demasiado fuertes.

**.**

**.**

De inmediato en todo el Santuario se comenzaron a escuchar el tintinar de las armaduras y los templos de la Senda al Santuario de Athena se encontraban iluminados, emanando un Cosmo familiar para la mayoría y al mismo tiempo diferente y extraño.

Marín, Shaina, Argol y Perseo junto a Shun fueron los primeros en estar frente a la puerta de Saori, se sentía emanar un aura muy poderosa dentro de ese sitio. El resto de los demás caballeros abandonaron la habitación y acudieron a ese lugar, intercambiaron miradas entre si y pronto un destello los ilumino, se encontraban vistiendo las Armaduras Doradas que siempre acudían a su llamado de auxilio, Shun desvió la mirada a sus hermanos que ahora se encontraban revestidos de dorado, cerró los ojos y se despojó de su armadura de bronce para vestirse con la dorada. Siendo él la persona encargada de cuidar ese sitio fue quien abrió la puerta y se adentró a esa habitación.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Marín

-Atacar y poner a salvo a la princesa Athena- respondió Seiya –vamos Shun

-Claro- respondió y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados

**.**

**.**

Cuando se adentraron se dieron cuenta de que en la habitación no había nadie, estaba completamente sola, así que optaron por tomar el pasillo que usaba Saori para aparecer en la Sala Principal. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie ahí, ademas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz. Estaban por regresar cuando sintieron arder unos Cosmos poderosos, los mismos que habían sentido hacia unos minutos atrás.

Una siluetas finas y delgadas se mostraron ante ellos, todas y cada una de ellas rodeada por un aura dorada. Los presentes no lo podían creer, esos intrusos habían sido capaces de adentrarse hasta ese sitio.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto en todo autoritario Shun, muy extraño en él, lo único que recibió por respuestas fueron unas risas

-No bajen la guardia- susurro Hyoga –por el tono de sus risas deben de ser mujeres

-La hostilidad no va contigo Shun mi amor- llamo una de ellas haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran en guardia

-Valla, están haciendo demasiado alboroto- comento otra más, el Salón aún permanecía a oscuras

-¡¿Quién eres?!- ordeno saber Seiya -¡Te ordeno que te muestres!

-La pregunta correcta seria… ¿Quiénes somos?- se unió a las voces misteriosas otra mujer mas

-Cobardes- hablo el Dragón –no se escondan y muestren sus rostros

-A callar Caballeritos- ordeno otra más provocando la risas de las demás

-Son apenas unos niños- comento otra –yo creo que….- la joven no pudo terminar su frase pues sufrió un ataque de tos

-Tenías que echar a perder el misticismo- comento una más mientras abría las grandes cortinas revelando la identidad de todas ellas –a ver… ¿Qué te paso?

-Me ahogue con mi propia saliva- respondió mientras los últimos atisbos de tos se hacían presentes, mientras se trataba de calmar apunto a los jóvenes dorados

-Ah sí, ya entendí- respondió la joven que la auxiliaba –Ustedes niños, vayan despojándose de esas armaduras

-¿Quién te crees que eres para que puedas venir y dar ese tipo de ordenes?- pregunto desafiante Shaina

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto ella aceptado el reto –yo querida soy Melissa, la joven que portara la Armadura de Libra

-Pero de que tonterías estás hablando- respondió la cobra, ella sonrió y miro a sus compañeras

-Lo ven- comento –es uno de los máximos insultos, si yo fuera tú, hubiera dicho algo como…- desvió la mirada hacia el techo para después sonreír –"¿Quién chingados crees que eres para venir a mandarme? Ve a chingar a otra persona sino quieres que te parta la madre"- comento mientras sus compañeras reían y aplaudían –Gracias chicas. Lo vez amiga, algo así es más intimidante.

-Eso suele funcionar Mel- le respondió una chica rubia

-A menos que no sean…-dudo un poco –las personas que tenemos en frente, a ellos se les intimida con otra cosa

-¿Con que Scarlet?- le pregunto

-Yo que sé, averígualo tú- le contesto

La sala se sumió en un completo silencio, demasiado tenso para todos los que estaban ahí. Algunas de las chicas se susurraban entre ellas, gracias a las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros los que se encontraban ahí no podían saber de lo que estaban hablando o de lo que se reían como en el caso de Elena y Ángela.

Melissa se encontraba hablando con Scarlet por medio del Cosmo, ellas aun discutían la forma de intimidar a esas personas que se encontraban frente a ellas, mientras ellos no habían bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

Una de las que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el Caballero Dorado de Acuario (en ese momento). Hyoga solo la observo fijamente sin retroceder ni un solo momento, el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban listos para atacar.

**.**

**.**

-Hyoga- le hablo con una suave voz -¿me puedes dar mi armadura?- le pregunto, el Cisne la vio de arriba hacia abajo, ella al igual que sus compañeras que habían aparecido se encontraba vestida con antiguas ropas griegas

-¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?- le pregunto con burla –jamás te la daré, esta armadura me fue heredada por mi maestro Camus

-Sí, me di cuenta en el episodio ese donde estaba muriendo por la vida temporal que Hades le había otorgado- comento ella –fue uno de los capítulos que más me hizo llorar

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto extrañado

-Si…- continuo –él era el maestro de tu maestro, por ende era tu maestro… aunque en el Manga él era tu maestro

-¡Yo nada más vi la serie!- comento una de sus compañeras

-Pues deberías de leerlo- comento –en cuanto a ti cielo- se volvió a encarar a Hyoga, poso su mano en el hombro de él y la comenzó a deslizar por todo el peto, un ligero sonrojo cubrió el rostro del rubio

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto él y ella solo sonrió

-Oye Cassila- le llamo Melissa –eso que estás haciendo es acoso sexual en primer grado, sobre todo porque es menor de edad

-Qué cosas dices Mel- le respondió –él no es mi tipo, yo estaba admirando mi armadura

-Se ve que no entiendes mujer- le llamo Hyoga

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo demuestre?- le pregunto retadoramente, una batalla entre miradas se comenzó entre ellos.

De un momento a otro Cassila encendió su Cosmo, y todos los presentes imitaron la acción de la "intrusa", pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que la armadura sagrada de Acuario comenzó a emitir su brillo característico y su tintinar suave y delicado. Cassila le ordeno a la armadura acudir a ella y así lo hizo, se desprendió del cuerpo de Hyoga para cubrir al de la mujer que tanto le pedía aquella armadura. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa reacción, la siguiente en abrir los brazos fue Sofía, no necesito decir nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la armadura ya se encontraba cubriéndola.

El resto de las demás jóvenes imitaron la acción. Fuera del Templo Principal se vieron desfilar varios rayos de luces doradas que se dirigían hacia ese sitio, la sala se llenó con un resplandor, cuando este hubo cesado las jóvenes que se habían adentrado se encontraban revestidas con aquellas armaduras, con esos ropajes tan poderosos.

**.**

**.**

-Es imposible- susurro Perseo –si hay personas que deban usar esas Sagradas Armaduras son los Caballeros de Bronce que han peleado siempre en nombre de Athena

-Y tal vez, con más entrenamiento… nosotros- completo Argol

-Esto es inaceptable- hablo Ikki mientras encendía su Cosmo –no puede ser que ustedes de la noche a la mañana puedan vestir esas Armaduras

-El Fénix ya se enojó- susurro una de ellas a modo de burla

-Déjamelo a mí- comento Elena enfundada en su ropaje sagrado

-Deberían de quitarse esas Armaduras- ordeno de nuevo Ikki mientras las atacaba con un rayo de fuego que nació de su mano

-Muro de Cristal- susurro Elena, dando como resultado que el ataque de Ikki solo se expandiera por todo el lugar mientras que ella y sus compañeras se encontraban a salvo

-Atrás chicos, que no quiero hacerles daño- dijo Dameli mientras incrustaba algunas Agujas Escarlatas en el suelo para mantenerlos a una distancia prudente

-La verdad amiga, suena como una excusa nada más para provocarlos y que se acerquen a ti para que los puedas atacar- le respondió Shaid quien se encontraba recargada en una columna

-¡A ver ustedes!

-Y la que faltaba hace gala de presencia- volvió a hablar Shaid -¿Cuánto a que Carmen los amenaza con mandarlos al Yomotsu?- le pregunto a Laura

-Pues, todavía no tengo dinero pero te invito una cena en mi futuro Templo

-Hecho- respondió la Santa de Virgo

-¡Se me van calmando esos aires de grandeza!- grito Carmen dado un paso adelante -¡Sino lo hacen, los mando directo al Yomotsu sin regreso!

-Te lo dije- dijo orgullosa Virgo

-Sale, pago- comento Laura –al fin y al cabo la que va a cocinar va a ser mi hermana- desvió la mirada hacia su compañera –No Carmen, no desgastes tu energía… mejor que los congele esta

-Esta tiene su nombre- respondió ofendida Cassila –aunque viéndolo así no es mala idea- comento mientras un aire frio se dejaba sentir a su alrededor

-A ver ya todos calmados- comento una de las mujeres que solo se había quedado al margen de la discusión, la única que no vestía armadura alguna –quiero que se calmen para poder hablar bien

-Eso jamás- hablo Seiya

De un momento a otro, bajo el mando de Seiya atacaron el Muro con todo lo que tenían, su objetivo era deshacerse de las intrusas. Pero con lo que no contaban era con que a la que ellos querían atacar era la persona equivocada

-¿No escucharon la Orden de la jefa?- pregunto molesta Carmen mientras su mano que se encontraba detrás de si se comenzaba a iluminarse de una energía blanca

-Yo me encargo primero- susurro la representante de Tauro

-Haz lo tuyo Marie- le ordeno Ángela, en ese momento una fuerte onda los alejo para hacerlos estrellar a algunos contra el suelo y otros contra el muro del Salón

-Mi turno- hablo Carmen –Desprendimiento del Alma

-Eso les enseñara…- hablo seriamente Ángela –a no atacar a quien no deben

Las almas de los Caballeros caídos salieron de sus cuerpos y se encontraban flotando al igual que los fantasmas. No sabían que hacer, pero lo que si sabían era que no debían de tomarlas a la ligera.

**.**

**.**

-Siento que esto haya llegado a estas consecuencias- hablo Shio –pero ustedes se lo buscaron- no respondieron ante las palabras de ella –Carmen, por favor regrésalos

-Pero…

-Hazlo- volvió a decir

-Bueno, ya que- respondió –se salvaron mendigos- susurro más para ella que para el resto

-No quiero más interrupciones- ordeno Sagitario

-Ángela- le llamo Shio y ella le prestó atención –aquí las ordenes las doy yo

-Solo les recordaba jefecita- respondió con una sonrisa

-Muy bien- volvió a tomar la palabra –ahora que están de nuevo en su cuerpo espero que no vayan a actuar tan agresivamente- los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, aun mirándolas -bien, ahora que han terminado me presentare ante ustedes… yo soy Shio y mientras la circunstancia lo amerite se dirigirán hacia mí como la Matriarca del Santuario

Los presentes se encontraban en absoluto silencio, no habían dicho nada después de aquella declaración. Solo había una persona que podía quitar esa duda y esa era Saori, la princesa Athena. Después de un largo silencio en el que no habían dicho nada por parte de ninguno de los lados Shio se encamino hacia el trono donde solía estar siempre Shion. Después de eso Melissa se acercó a su amiga más íntima y comenzaron a hablar, lo mismo pasó con las demás, cada una de ellas hablando en grupos diferentes pero de vez en cuando metiéndose en la plática de las demás.

**.**

**.**

Poco tiempo después, un Cosmo conocido se hizo presente, todos se pusieron de rodillas al ver llegar a ese sitio a la diosa Athena. Observo fijamente a la Nueva Orden Dorada que se encontraba en el salón rindiendo sus respetos, todas y cada una de ellas había cumplido su palabra y para ella eso era algo especial que les agradecía profundamente.

-Saori- hablo Seiya rompiendo el silencio -¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Confía en mi Seiya- le respondió sonriéndole tranquilamente -¿listas?- les pregunto

-Cada una de nosotras- respondió Shio

-Si me permite- hablo Casandra –pero mejor les dice que hacemos aquí antes de que nos volvamos a agarrar entre nosotros

-Claro- respondió la diosa

-De verdad que es lenta, igual que en la serie- pensó más de una, sabiendo de antemano que no podrían ser escuchadas

-Les debo una explicación- tomo la palabra Athena –se avecina una nueva guerra siendo ese el motivo de que los guerreros de Plata han sido revividos, pero necesito a mi Orden más poderosa

-¿Que no te basta con nosotros?- pregunto de nuevo Seiya

-Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no- comento y se encamino hacia ellas –Les presento a mi Orden Dorada Femenina

-Pero…

-Ahora- interrumpió Saori a Seiya –les pediré que se retiren- desvió la mirada hacia los dos hermanos –Shun, Ikki… vallan a descansar

-Si Saori- Shun respondió en tono muy bajo

La sala se vacío y en ese momento las chicas se despojaron de sus máscaras, no estaban acostumbradas a llevarlas y mucho menos andar con ellas todo el santo día. Intercambiaron unas palabras con la diosa, poniéndose de acuerdo como era que debían llevar a cabo su tarea, la cual solo consistía en revivir a los Dorados, los dueños originales de las armaduras que ahora portaban. Shio aun permaneció a lado de la diosa, pues su habitación se encontraba ahí, las demás bajaron las escaleras con mascara puesta.

**.**

**.**

Después de verificar cada una de las casas y estar seguras que estaban en la correcta y no en la equivocada se dedicaron a buscar los Salones Privados de cada uno de sus ahora Templos.

-Deben de estar bromeando- se dijo así misma Dameli cuando entro a la habitación de Milo, el desorden apenas podía permitir dar un paso sin tropezarse. Con algo de trabajo llego a la cama, de donde tomo una prenda femenina –Dime una cosa Marie…- le llamo por medio del Cosmo –dime que no soy la única que le toca sufrir

-No comento- susurro la joven taurina, pues ella se encontraba mirando sin mucho ánimo la cocina de Aldebarán –creo que hay cosas aquí que tiene vida- le comunico a su amiga al ver una mancha verde en una sartén que se encontraba abandonada y sin ser lavada

-Nos espera un largo trabajo- le comento la Escorpión

-Ni así están los de mi casa- dijo resignada Marie mientras dejaba su máscara en la mesa

Carmen caminaba de un lado a otro, el sitio en el que se encontraba era un completo desorden. Envolturas, restos de comida que ya parecía tener una civilización ahí, ropa, polvo… trato de hacer el uso de su paciencia para saber por dónde tenía que empezar a recoger. Comenzó a caminar para buscar una escoba esquivando todo lo que le representara peligro, de pronto piso algo resbaloso que si no se detiene con la ayuda de la mesa caía al suelo

-Oficialmente, odio mi vida- se dijo a si misma mientras arrojaba su máscara hacia el suelo

Pero la que no entendía la situación en la que estaba era Elena, se colocó de nuevo la máscara y salió a la entrada del Templo, verifico que el signo de Aries estuviera ahí y en efecto, ahí se encontraba aquel símbolo tallado en lo más alto de la casa, entro de nuevo y dejo su máscara en una mesa donde había una lámpara.

-Shaid- llamo a su amiga usando el método más sencillo, el Cosmo –Shaid- le volvió a llamar -¡Shaid, amiga hazme caso!

-¡¿Qué chingados quieres?!- le respondió agresivamente

-Calmada guapa

-¿Calmada? ¿Calmada?- le pregunto irónicamente -¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si esto parece casa abandonada?!

-Pero imagino que solo es polvo y ya- comento Elena

-¡Quisiera que fuera solo eso!- respondió ella -¡Hay ropa por todos lados, tasas de te mas rotas que yo! ¡Restos de hierbas que no se para que son! ¡Es Shaka! ¡El más serio de todos y parece que no conoce lo que es una escoba!

-Recordemos que él es hindú y toda esa onda de Buda- respondió Elena mientras movía la ropa con su pie

-¡Buda mis…!

-No tienes, eres mujer- se adelantó Elena –pensé que solo Mü tenía un desorden, ahora veo porque Kiki en la serie es medio vago

-Todo se aprende del maestro- intervino el Cosmo de Cassila

-¿Tú también?- le pregunto Shaid mientras le daba una patada a unos botes que se encontraban atrancados entre si

-Digamos que el señorito de Acuario deja libros hasta en el baño- comento mientras se adentraba al baño y veía más libros ahí

-Bueno, a la mejor quería leer mientras estaba en el trono- comento Elena

-Espero que sea para eso y no para otra cosa- dijo Cassila –de cualquier manera…

**.**

**.**

"No son como en la serie" se dijeron así mismas. Todo era diferente, tan lindos, tan responsables, tan valientes que no dudaron ni un solo momento en dar su vida en aquel Muro de los Lamentos en el Inframundo. La mayoría de ellas lloro con esa escena… pero la realidad en otra Dimensión era muy diferente…. Demasiado diferente para el gusto de cada una de ellas, el pedestal de cristal y oro en el que se encontraban sus héroes y amores platónicos de la infancia se iba cayendo poco a poco.

Las cosas con las que ellas se iban encontrando hacían que la admiración pasara al más puro odio que había dentro de ellas. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de limpiar un lugar que era habitado por hombres maduros y rectos? Pues toda si se querían quedar ahí, porque el sitio parecía un chiquero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Scarlet había decidió limpiar toda la habitación que pertenecía a Afrodita pero con lo que no contaba era con encontrar rosas hasta debajo de la cama y una que otra cosa llamada empaque de…

-Siempre pensé que era gay- se dijo mientras salía de ahí a tomar aire para alejar las escenas que había pensado al ver la cama en la que iba a descansar.

Pero no era la única que tenia problemas. Ángela no estaba tan feliz, pues la casa de ella necesitaba ser reparada de pies a cabeza, claro… todo porque mataron al dueño hacia siglos atrás y que la había dejado en el olvido… No por eso tenía que ser la que más iba a trabajar, ademas… tener compañía como la cosa esa que estaba segura que no era una rata que estaba corriendo a esconderse por ahí no era tan malo.

-Juro que si encuentro otra tanga, bikini o sostén en este lugar lo quemo todo- dijo al ver otras prendas debajo del armario –Hombre tenía que ser…- se agacho para abrir uno de los cajones –pero que sea una mujer, te dicen hasta de lo que te vas a… ¡morir!- grito cuando del cajón salieron corriendo una rata de tamaño considerable y detrás de ellas sus crías -¡No puedo vivir aquí!

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Dameli?- pregunto Melissa quien se encontraba un templo abajo, para ella era más sencillo estar sacando todo lo que no servía, pues el templo que le había tocado estaba igual que el de Sagitario… abandonado y guarida de cientos de roedores y bichos –creo que tendré que fumigar esta casa

Las dos hermanas no sabía tampoco por donde comenzar, la casa se encontraba literalmente "patas pa´rriba". Cada una de ellas se había dedicado a husmear por ahí, había de todo y cosas que no sabían si tenían nombre alguno. Laura miro a Cristina quien tenía su mirada puesta en el techo

-¿Qué tanto le vez?- pregunto a su hermana

-Estaba pensado- le respondió, Cristina solo la observaba esperando a que dijera más -¿hace cuánto se fueron a dar cuentas al más allá?

-Literalmente no se fueron a dar cuentas- respondió su hermana –ahora mismo están pagando un castigo por ser los más fregones- respondió –pero no creo que fuera mucho tiempo, tal vez unos dos o tres meses ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque la casa parece que estuvo abandonada durante años- comento –hay cosas que no sé si es basura o algún animal que eligió este lugar para descansar toda la eternidad

-Es lógico- respondió Laura –recuerda que en la serie Saga había usurpado el mando- comento mientras trataba de abrir una ventana de madera, la cual termino por romperse –así que prefirió vivir en la comodidad que aquí; cualquiera lo haría, yo lo haría

-Nos espera un largo trabajo- comento su hermana al darse cuenta de que Laura había roto una ventana –y más si sigues haciendo vandalismo

-Yo no hice nada, esta cosa ya estaba así

Y entre tanto que hacer y que remodelar las horas pasaban rápido. En alguna que otra ocasión Marie tenía que salir de donde estuviera para tomar un poco de aire antes de desmayarse en ese sitio. Carmen ya no sabía que más tirar a la basura. Sofía sacaba y sacaba bolsas llenas de basura con cientos de cosas que muy probablemente al antiguo dueño de esa casa le pondría de mal humor. Casandra ya no sabía en dónde meter tantas espadas que Shura tenía en todo su templo y sus aposentos privados, no era que no le gustaran pero necesitaban de más espacio para poder moverse y ver espadas hasta en el baño no era algo que ella realmente necesitara.

**.**

**.**

Escobas que subían y bajaban de un Templo a otro, otras más que se hicieron en un momento, tinas de agua y jabón que era regadas en el suelo para poder tallarlo y dejarlo decente. La pintura para restaurar las paredes no podía faltar, estas subían cada escalón para llegar al templo indicado.

Shaid necesito demasiada pintura, pues el antiguo dueño de plano que había abandonado el color, como que era algo que no le importaba mucho. Pero las que si le sufrieron fueron Melissa, Laura y Cristina, que esas paredes estaban enmohecidas y con muchas, demasiadas grietas que por supuesto Scarlet junto a Sofía se encargaron de reparar las de todos los templos

-Quien diría que hasta albañiles salimos- comento Cassila

-Decoradoras de Interiores cariño- le recrimino Ángela mientras continuaba con su labor de limpiar hasta el patio del Templo

-Deberían de pagarnos por esto- susurro Dameli –a ver… a mí me contrataron para revivir a los otros, no para limpiar

-Pero en lo que estamos aquí tendremos que vivir y dormir en este sitio- comento Marie que subía con una tina para buscar más pintura blanca –así que prefiero hacerlo en un lugar limpio a uno sucio

-Buen punto- comento Cristina –quien sabe que cosas hicieron ahí o lo que sea que hayan escondido- decía mientras vaciaba la pintura al bote de Marie

-Lo dices porque no sabes todo lo que le encontré al disque Santo de Escorpión- se defendió Dameli

-Créeme- le respondió Tauro –no sabía si dentro de esas cosas verdes había una civilización o tenían vida propia

La forma en la que lo dijo dejo pensando a las demás, tal vez el templo que iba a ser habitado por la taurina había sido el más sucio, pero solo tal vez… después de pensarlo un momento sintieron pena por la chica que aún se veía que no terminaba. Y así continuaron trabajando entre ellas, se sentían más cómodas pues no llevaban las máscaras y todos los demás que habitaban el Santuario tenían prohibido pasar por ese sendero. Cortinas, sabanas (usadas pero limpias y desinfectadas), un poco de comida en la alacena… un templo abandonado debido a la muerte de sus dueños ahora volvía a tomar vida.

**.**

**.**

-Buen día Señora- respondieron todas las jóvenes vestidas en su armadura y de rodillas ante la Matriarca del lugar y la diosa Athena

-Buen día muchachas- respondió Saori -¿Cómo se han sentido estos días que han pasado?

-Bien- respondió Ángela –terminamos de limpiar los templos y ahora ya se pueden habitar

-Aunque si me permite- intervino Carmen

-Claro, adelante Cáncer- le cedió la palabra la diosa a la joven que dio un paso al frente

-¿Cómo es que estos Templos estaban en pie?- pregunto –porque según yo vi en la Saga de Hades que eran destruidos

-Lo que pasa es que se regeneraron al sentir sus Cosmos- respondió la diosa –durante su entrenamiento, como les digo… conforme iban aprendiendo a usar su Cosmo las casas se iba levantando

-Regresa a tu sitio Carmen- le regaño Ángela mientras la regresaba a su lugar jalándola de los cabellos –discúlpela señora ¿para qué nos ha llamado?

-Es hora chicas- respondió Saori llamando la atención de todas –es el momento de despertar a la Orden Dorada

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y se acabo… hasta aquí la dejo. Nos leeremos mas adelante, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de parte de Tutuli y mía muchas gracias, recuerden dejar su opinión que es muy importante para nosotras **


	8. Despertar

**Hola a todos… lo se, me van a matar por haberme tardado tanto… pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y cambiarme de trabajo pues… tenia que ir viendo como acomodar el tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo, pero bueno… después de tantos años heme aquí. Como siempre, ahí les encargamos sus comentarios y esta historia como siempre de autoría de Tutuli88 y mía. Gracias por esperar tanto y nos vemos.**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Cassila salió de ahí con una meta: buscar a Hyoga para la tarea que ahora tendrían que llevar a cabo. No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba en el Coliseo sentado junto a sus amigos de siempre, cada uno de ellos hablando de solo los dioses sabrían que. Cuando llego, ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de su presencia, poso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, le indico con un ligero movimiento que le siguiera.

Hyoga no dijo nada y obedeció a aquella mujer que ocultaba su rostro detrás de aquella mascara, no sabia para que lo necesitaba, pero si había ido hasta donde se encontraba lo mas seguro era que se trataba de algo importante. Ademas no la había visto ni a ella ni a sus compañeras desde que se habían instalado en la 12 Casas, todos tenían prohibido siquiera dar un paso en los alrededores

-Hyoga, amor…- rompió el silencio deteniéndose en medio del camino –llévame a donde tienen los cuerpos de los Dorados

-¿Para qué quieres ir?- pregunto desconfiado

-Veras- se colocó frente a él –sé que no me tienes confianza, sobre todo por el hecho de que yo en este momento porte la Armadura de Acuario- poso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven –pero créeme, si te pido que me lleves es por orden de Athena, es para eso que nosotras estamos aquí

-¿Para que vinieron? ¿Para que las necesita Saori?- pregunto esperando tener una respuesta, ella le sonrió –Van a traerlos de vuelta a la vida- ella asintió y vio cómo se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del joven

-Ahora que lo sabes…

-Pero Ikki dijo que…

-Estamos reunidas, todas representamos a cada signo del Zodiaco- comento ella mientras volvían a tomar el camino –así que será fácil para nosotras hacer lo que ella nos está pidiendo

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Hyoga refiriéndose a los cuerpos

-Habrá que sacarlos del ataúd en el que están encerrados- Cassila observo la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de él –Saori nos contó todo, así que nos espera mucho trabajo

Después de esa ultima frase Hyoga la llevo a un templo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del Salón del Patriarca, el lugar era resguardado no por guardias como siempre se solía hacer; sino por caballeros de Bronce, al ver a Hyoga se apartaron dejando el paso libre, cada uno de ellos tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrieron para que se pudieran adentrar. El sitio se encontraba demasiado frio, una espesa niebla blanca cubría el suelo y frente a ellos se encontraban los ataúdes de hielo. Se podía ver; a pesar de la poca luz que las velas daban, los cuerpos de ellos. Cassila camino alrededor de ellos, se veían tan tranquilos, incluso pudo advertir que la belleza de ellos era aun mayor, como había dichos junto a sus amigas, eran diferentes a lo que esperaban.

-¿Media luna?- pregunto al ver el orden en el que se encontraban acomodados aquellos ataúdes

-Así lo dispuso Saori- respondió Hyoga

-Claro- susurro y poso su mano encima del ataúd de Shaka –habrá que descongelar este hielo, los cuerpos tienen que ir tomando calor

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto

-El que sea necesario- respondió ella –el tiempo se nos va a escurrir de las manos cuando tengamos que ir por las almas y transportarlas- comento mientras se colocaba en el centro del lugar –después de eso….- Hyoga espero a que Cassila terminara –después de eso mi buen Hyoga, tienes que rogar que ni ellos mueran y que nosotras no nos unamos a ellos

Hyoga se acerco a Cassila, esta parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, o simplemente se encontraba hablando con sus compañeras vía Cosmo, pues de un momento a otro una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella le sonrió y lo acomodo en un lugar estratégico, que quedara situado justamente a la mitad de todos esos bloques de hielos, ella hizo lo mismo, encendió su Cosmo y de nuevo Hyoga la imito.

-Vamos a derretirlo- hablo ella -¿listo?

-Claro- respondió él. Aumentaron sus Cosmos hasta el máximo nivel, tendrían que derretirlos sin llegar a quebrarlos usando la fuerza, seria peligroso, de pronto Hyoga ceso

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Cassila

-¿Cómo los voy a derretir si el Cosmo que tengo es frio?- pregunto extrañado –lo único que haremos es congelarlos mas

-No Hyoga- respondió ella –necesito que enciendas tu Cosmo, lo que vas a utilizar no es la fuerza, es el calor de tu vida

-¿El calor?- pregunto dudoso

-Dime una cosa… ¿recuerdas cuando te salvo Shun en Libra?

-Si- respondió

-Lo hizo con el calor de su Cosmo, es lo mismo que haremos nosotros, así que necesito de toda tu concentración- el asintió y de nuevo se dieron a la tarea de derretir los ataúdes.

Poco a poco los ataúdes comenzaron a emanar vapor, estaba dando resultado, Hyoga se lo quería hacer saber a Cassila, pero esta se encontraba demasiado concentrada, no podía verla, pero aseguraba que tenía los ojos cerrados. No había agua derramada en el suelo, pero se podía notar que los bloques iban perdiendo el grosor que tenían. Pasaron así unas horas, horas que parecieron eternas para ambos Caballeros. La joven portadora de la Armadura de Acuario sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo, no era lo mismo los entrenamientos que ponerlo en practica en una situación como esa. Desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, el cuerpo del Caballero de Capricornio se encontraba expuesto casi en su totalidad, sonrió para si misma, estaban a punto de terminar con su tarea.

**.**

**.**

Saori se encontraba en el Salón Patriarcal, a su lado se encontraba Shio y el resto de las demás jóvenes. Todas y cada una de ellas revestidas con las Armaduras Doradas.

-En el momento en que Cassila termine tendremos que movernos rápido- tomo la palabra Ángela –tendremos el tiempo encima

-Equivocarse no esta en nuestros planes- les comento Shio llamando la atención de todas

-Estos papacitos se murieron una vez, no lo harán dos veces Shio- le comento Melissa –ademas, si ellos mueren nosotras también, es un plan en el que todos ganamos o todos perdemos

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo- susurro Marie mientras miraba la puerta que esperaba que pronto se abriera, una mano se poso en su hombro

-Cálmate Marie- le recomendó –no es bueno que estés tan ansiosa antes de tiempo

-Elena… esto es… difícil- le respondió

-Para todas- le dijo sonriente –pero mientras estemos todas vamos a poder hacerlo- la joven de Tauro solo asintió y le sonrió

Un par de horas mas, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver la silueta de Cassila, apenas entro el brillo dorado la cubrió y pronto se hayo cubierta con la armadura. Se acerco a sus compañeras y choco su mano con la de Dameli, Cristina y Laura

-Todo esta listo- comento feliz –los cuerpos están ya tomando calorcito y Hyoga los esta cuidando

-¿Partimos ya?- pregunto Carmen

-¿Cómo es que vamos a encontrar esa cosa?- pregunto Ángela mientras se abrazaba a su hermana

-Eso es fácil- comento Carmen sonriente y confiada –primero lo busco yo y cuando lo encuentre ya les hablo y vamos todas juntas- desvió la mirada hacia Saori –dime una cosa Athena ¿Cómo es la piedra esa?

-Es una alta, las figuras de los Caballeros tratando de escapar se aprecian a varios metros- comento

-Valla- respondió Cáncer –que explicita

-Demasiado- comento Laura y miro a su compañera –no creo que haya muchas piedras con esa descripción, así que puedes hacerlo

-Cuenta con eso- le respondió

Carmen cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a concentrar en lo que deseaba buscar, su alma se separó de su cuerpo y comenzó a vagar por todo el Inframundo. Todo lo que había era muy diferente al que llegaron por primera vez, un poco más colorido y un poco menos melancólico, Carmen rio ante ese pensamiento.

Dejo salir un suspiro y continuo con su labor de ir hasta los limites donde concordaban aquellos grandes reinos. Era un lugar demasiado extenso, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de jamás haberse dado una vuelta por ahí cuando se escapaba de los entrenamientos de "su Manigoldo" como ella solía llamarle.

Después de un largo tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida; se vio atraída por algo, un objeto que se encontraba rodeado de unas pequeñas montañas, más bien valles. Se acercó más por duda que por deber.

Se quedó petrificada, sin poder decir nada o siquiera poder emitir un sonido. Frente a ella se alzaba un enorme monolito que a simple vista causaba dolor y angustia para cualquiera que conociera el porqué de esa cosa. Las formas humanas que salían de esa roca parecían querer escapar, parecían sufrir, llorar… había una desesperación reflejada en su rostro pero su mirada petrificada no había podido borrar el atisbo de valor y orgullo que había en ellos. El alma de Carmen se elevó hasta la altura donde la primera figura humana que se alzaba, poso su delicada mano encima del rostro de piedra, le causo un escalofrió.

.

.

-Ya se tardo- murmuro Casandra mientras permanecía apoyada en la columna del Salón en el que se encontraban

-No debe de ser tan sencillo como parece- comento Marie que se encontraba sentada en el suelo a lado de Elena y Dameli

-A mi se me hace que se perdió- comento Laura –mucha lengua y poca acción

-A callar- les ordeno Shio –no duden de su compañera, encontrara ese monolito

-Estatua- corrijo Cristina quien opto por callar por la mirada que le dirigió Shio

**.**

**.**

-Mi señor- se escuchó un murmullo que se escondía entre el viento árido y seco que soplaba en ese sitio

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz ronca y llena de poderío -¿Eres tu Alejandro?

-Si mi señor- respondió y de inmediato se arrodillo ante esa oscura cueva en la que solo se podían observar unos ojos los cuales se asemejaban a dos llamas que se encontraban danzando –Aquí a su servicio como siempre se encuentra Alejandro, el líder de los Centinelas

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Los dioses, los cuales se incluyen sus hijos Zeus, Hades y Poseidón se han unido para derrotarlos una vez mas

-Ya veo- comento mientras se escucharon resonar unas cadenas en el sitio –aun se necesitan para poder vencerme a mi y a mis hermanos

-Han acudido a Athena- comento

-¿Athena?- pregunto dudoso para después reír largamente -¿a esa niña? ¿tan débiles se han vuelto que necesitan de ella?

-Al parecer Athena a derrotado a cada uno de ellos, con excepción de Zeus

-Ya veo- susurro –piensan que con esa niña podrán vencernos de nuevo. Que equivocados están

-Señor- le llamo –estamos a punto de encontrar las llaves del Tártaro, pronto podrán salir de aquí para que usted y sus hermanos tomen el control del Universo como siempre debió ser

-Continua con tu labor Alejandro- le ordeno –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Si señor- después de eso aquella voz se dejo de escuchar y los ojos rojos desaparecieron del lugar. Alejandro se puso de pie y se retiro de ese lugar antes de que fuera descubierto por alguien

**.**

**.**

-Ahora- ordeno Shio al momento en que apareció un agujero en el centro del lugar, el alma de cada una de ellas apareció frente a esa estatua. En ese momento tenían que actuar rápido, Ángela elevo su Cosmo al igual que el resto de las demás para lograr aparecer una flecha de la energía de todas y cada una de ellas, esta se estrello en la estatua. De ese estallido se comenzaron a liberar unas luces que comenzaron a danzar de un lado a otro, tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraban.

Las jóvenes se encontraban frente a un espectáculo de luces que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Melissa ordeno a sus compañeras encender de nuevo su Cosmo, al hacerlo las luces se quedaron estáticas y comenzaron a subir hacia el cielo, Carmen apenas iba a reclamar cuando las luces cayeron directo hacia ellas, estrellándose en sus cuerpos.

-Es hora de irnos- comento Melissa –tenemos que hacer esto lo mas pronto posible

-Como ordenes Mel- dijo Ángela

-Andando chicas, a casa- dijo Carmen para regresar a sus cuerpos.

**.**

**.**

-Bien chicas, este es uno de los momentos más difíciles y complicados- comento Shaid quien se encontraba en medio de todos los cuerpos -un solo momento de desconcentración y ellos jamás serán capaces de revivir

-Lo sabemos- comento Elena, se acercó a la cama de piedra donde se encontraba descansando Mü

-Bien, ahora colóquense detrás de cada uno de sus mismos signos

-Pero yo quería a Aioria- comento decepcionada Shaid, el resto de la orden femenina solo la veía fijamente; algunas con burla otras solo rodaron los ojos -¿Qué?-pregunto -ya sé que a mí me toca el Shaka pero a mí siempre me gusto más el león

-Muy bien... todas en posición y no dejen que nada las distraiga- ordeno de nuevo Shio mientras ignoraba el comentario de Virgo

Cada una de las presentes comenzó a tomar su lugar. Se quedaron observando fijamente a cada uno de ellos, se veían tan indefensos... Incluso parecía que se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente. Sus facciones eran delicadas y hermosas; aun mas hermosas de lo que habían visto en su niñez y juventud. Una que otra no dudo en acariciar los largos cabellos o como Carmen que al igual que Scarlet delineaba el contorno del rostro con sus dedos de los Caballeros que en ese momento cuidaban. La orden de Shion fue dada y cada una de ellas comenzó a encender sus Cosmos, poco a poco... De manera lenta y delicada para no tener ningún problema.

-Hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que hizo Shun con Hyoga- susurro Laura

-Jamás pensé que serias tan pervertida hermana- le respondió Cristina mientras se reía suavemente

-Concentración- les regaño Shio -después podrán hacerse tontas, pero ahora no

-Lo siento- respondió Cristina

-No volverá a suceder- prometió Laura

De pronto todo quedo en absoluto silencio, el viento dejo de soplar, el sol dejo de brindar calor, las aves dejaron de cantar, los grillo dejaron de chillar... Todo quedo en silencio. Todas las miradas de aquellos que sabían lo que iba a pasar se encontraban concentradas en aquella sala en la que solo los involucrados sabían lo que tenían que hacer para que los que serían llamados leyenda volvieran a respirar. El resto de los caballeros y aprendices solo eran capaces de sentir la tensión que en ese momento se sentía en el aire.

Las Caballeros Doradas sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Encender su Cosmo hasta el máximo para que la segunda alma que se encontraba resguardada en ese momento en su interior comenzara a brillar de nuevo, para que los cuerpos que se encontraban en ese momento durmiendo volvieran a entibiarse, para que los Guerreros Dorados de los cuales se contarían leyendas y se cantarían canciones volvieran a vivir.

Los cuerpos de ambos; vivos y muertos comenzaron a brillar. Ellas comenzaron a sentir un calor; una llama que dentro de ellas se comenzaba a encender. Poco a poco aquella tenue flama fue creciendo hasta transformarse en una llama que las quemaba por dentro. Eran capaces de sentir como su sangre se encontraba hirviendo, sentían que su carne se cocía lentamente, la mitad de ellas solo se dedicaron a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para así mitigar aquel insoportable dolor mientras que el resto de ellas solo se dedicaron a respirar de manera violenta. Del centro de su cuerpo comenzaron a emerger una esfera blanca.

El alma deseaba ir a su contenedor original. Aquella luz que se desprendía del alma era cálida, tibia, agradable y sobre todo se encontraba ansiosa... Ansiosa por vivir de nuevo. Las almas comenzaron a emitir un intenso brillo que fue aumentando poco a poco hasta cegar a todas y cada una de las presentes. El ardor aumento y el intenso fuego se apoderó de todo el cuerpo; desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello. Era intenso, pero aquellos cuerpos estaban reaccionando ante el ritual practicados por aquellas mujeres. La respiración se volvió pesada y agitada... Las almas comenzaron a repicar y a danzar en toda aquella habitación para estrellarse y perderse en el cuerpo con el que fueron uno solo hacía pocos años atrás.

**.**

**.**

Una fuerte luz se escapó de aquel lugar siendo visible en todo el Santuario, todos los que se encontraban ahí fueron capaces de verla. Saori se encontraba en el Salón Patriarcal, esperando ansiosa por aquel resultado... De pronto lo sintió, esos Cosmos le eran conocidos no solo para ella sino también para los Caballearos y las Amazonas que se encontraban con ella. Sin esperar nada más salió de aquel lugar con dirección hacia aquel sitio.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y se quedó de pie. Frente a ella se encontraban los Caballeros cuyos nombres eran respetados por todos. Las miradas de ellos se encontraron con la de la mujer a la cual juraron proteger con su propia vida. De nuevo revestidos con sus armaduras; como tiempo atrás, de pie y llenos de arrogancia pues se sabían poderosos. Y en sus fuertes brazos se encontraban aquellas que dieron todo de sí para que pudieran vivir una vez más.

-Athena- tomo la palabra Shion

-Han vuelto... Ellas cumplieron- susurro la joven -me alegra tanto que estén de nuevo aquí

-¿Para qué? - pregunto de nuevo el Patriarca

-Para que vuelvan a vivir, para que tengan una nueva oportunidad, para que hagan lo que les falto hacer- respondió aquella joven diosa.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Saga

-Las que se encargaron de hacer lo imposible- respondió -esas mujeres son las que fueron a los límites para que volvieran a vivir

-Entonces sugiero que las llevemos a descansar, se lo merecen- ordeno Shion, el resto de los Caballeros acato la orden -mi Señora

-Adelante Shion... También quiero que descansen.

La guardia dorada inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la joven diosa la cual se apartó dejando que aquellos que llevaban entre sus brazos a las mujeres pasaran para que tomaran dirección con camino a sus aposentos. Saori solo los seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por la puerta que hacía unos momentos ella había atravesado para ser testigo de la resurrección. Los demás que habían llegado para verlos solo se quedaron al margen, pues no habían podido decir palabra alguna.

Se detuvieron en el inicio de aquella escalera... De nuevo la recorrerían. Se miraron entre si antes de que Dhoko fuera el primero en dar un paso por aquellos escalones, inmediatamente el resto le comenzó a imitar. El primero en llegar fue Afrodita de Piscis; el cual agradeció con la mirada a sus compañeros los cuales se detuvieron en el inicio de la sala privada del Caballero de la Doceava casa... Camus, Shura, Aioros, Milo, Dhoko, Shaka, Aioria, Ángelo, Saga junto a Kanon, Aldebarán y Mü... Todos aun de pie en aquel mismo lugar sin saber que todos estaban dudando en entrar a aquellos sitios; aun así Kanon se sentía más extraño en estar en ese sitio.

Sabia al igual que la diosa que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, que solo había tomado el lugar de su hermano en la Guerra contra Hades porque era necesario y su presencia era requerida para una batalla de esa dimensión.

Cada una de las chicas fue dejada delicadamente en las camas para que así recuperaran fuerzas. Ellos solo se dirigieron hacia un lugar en su mismo templo pero alejados de todo y de todos. No sabían para que habían sido llamados, a pesar de que la diosa les había dicho que era para que vivieran como personas normales, para que hicieran lo que no habían hecho... ¿Pero para qué?

Ellos habían vivido para pelear no solo por la diosa a la que le juraron lealtad sino también para salvar al mundo en el que vivían, ahora de nuevo caminaban en esa tierra que ellos habían ayudado a salvar... ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer ahora? Sentarse a esperar o simplemente entrenar a las nuevas generaciones y ellas... ¿Que iban a hacer ellas? ¿Para que estaban ahí?

**.**

**.**

-Buenas noches- saludo Ángela al joven que se encontraba sentado en la silla del sencillo comedor que había en ese sitio

-Hola- saludo Aioros mientras salía de sus pensamientos -perdona mi imprudencia pero ¿me podrías decir quién eres?

-Me llamo Ángela- respondió ella mientras se acercaba al comedor

-Ángela- repitió Sagitario -un nombre muy bonito- ella sonrió tímidamente -muchas gracias por lo que hiciste antes- ella le miró fijamente -gracias por de nuevo hacer que volviera a vivir

-Ah... No fue nada

-Imagino que aun estás agotada por las fuerzas gastadas en la tarde

-Algo- respondió -solo que quería ir a ver a mi hermana, quiero saber cómo se encuentra... Es mi hermana menor- sintió que debía decirle eso pero no sabía porque, Aioros sonrió ante esa afirmación

-Yo también soy el hermano mayor

-Eso ya lo sé, eres hermano de Aioria de Leo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto entre extrañado y divertido

-Nos lo conto Saori, la diosa Athena- respondió de inmediato la joven ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo

-Ya veo- susurro Aioros y cayeron en un absoluto silencio que inundo el lugar. El Caballero de Sagitario recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada. Todo estaba cambiado, diferente a como lo recordaba antes de morir.

El piso se encontraba limpio y lustrado lo más que se había podido. Su cocina se encontraba en perfectas condiciones al igual que el resto de su casa. Todo como si hubiera estado viviendo ahí durante todo el tiempo que había estado en los reinos de Hades. Desvió la mirada hacia la joven que se encontraba de pie mirando o al suelo o sus pies descalzos... Apenas había caído en cuenta de que la mujer que se encontraba ahí era una Amazona, una guerrera al servicio de Athena. Cabellos ondulados, largos y achocolatados, piel clara y a pesar de no ver su rostro sabía que era linda... Aunque ahora se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos o tal vez muerta de la pena de no saber que más decir.

-Oye- le llamo y ella alzo la cabeza -¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto de nuevo, ella se extrañó ante la misma pregunta y se quedó callada -Te pregunte tu nombre

-Ah, mi nombre... Yo me llamo Ángela- respondió, dando gracias a que estaba usando una máscara y no podía ver su rostro que en ese momento se encontraba avergonzado -de cualquier manera ya te lo había dicho

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado- comento mientras se ponía de pie -¿tienes hambre?- pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la alacena -confió en quien haya mantenido limpio este lugar haya recordado abastecerlo de comida. Porque estar muerto y que de repente te revivan te causa mucha hambre- ella solo sonrió ante el comentario de Aioros -¿y si tienes hambre?

-Claro- comento ella -ademas la persona que limpio todo esto fui yo

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sin creerlo -hiciste buen trabajo, de nuevo gracias.

Sin decir nada mas ambos se dispusieron a continuar hablando entre ellos y ayudándose mutuamente a hacer la cena que compartirían entre ambos. El resto de las demás casas se encontraba en la misma situación que la de Sagitario, conviviendo con aquellas que los habían traído de la muerte a la vida, unos más platicadores y otros más que solo se dedicaban a preguntar lo necesario como en el caso de Capricornio, Cáncer y los Gemelos de Géminis. Pero si había un casa que se encontraba llena de risas era la de Tauro.

**.**

**.**

-Es hora de despertar- escucharon que las llamaron vía Cosmo -su presencia urge en el templo de la diosa Athena

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto Laura aún más dormida que despierta

-Claro que si, así que arriba... Las quiero aquí en 20 minutos.

Sin más que hacer se dispusieron a levantarse y acudir al llamado de la líder de ellas. Apenas les alcanzo el tiempo para poder alisar sus cabellos y lavar sus rostros para borrar todo rastro de sueño en su mirada. Subir las escaleras lo más lentamente posible que pudieron, tal vez no habían tenido mucha conversación pero si se les había hecho muy incómodo dormir con ellos cerca y las otras habían platicado casi toda la madrugada y apenas iban pegando el ojo.

-Buenos días chicas- las saludo Shio mientras que ellas se retiraban la máscara -veo que tuvieron una mala noche

-No mala, solo que la plática estaba buena- respondió Cassila -me entere de cosas que no sabia

-Yo por más que le intente sacar platica a Cáncer no pude hacerlo, solo decía Si, que bueno, no me digas... Un completo aburrido- comentó Carmen

-Cáncer es así- respondió Shion quien iba haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento -un placer conocer a aquellas que fueron capaz de hacer de lo imposible lo posible

-Es Shion... de Aries...- susurro Elena

-El Patriarca del Santuario- completo la oración Marie -no puedo creer que este aquí, de pie... Frente a nosotras.

-¡Las máscaras!- grito Shaid mientras caían en cuenta de que no llevaban la protección

-No tienen por qué protegerse, no es necesario pues ustedes pertenecen a la Orden Dorada de la diosa Athena.

-Menos mal, que no quería ponerme esta cosa del demonio... No sé cómo es que ellas aguantan esto

-Los años. Pues desde que son elegidas tienden a usarlas para luchar y entrenar

-Me reconforta saber que se entienden muy bien entre ustedes- comento Saori en cuanto llego a la sala -ahora que ya estamos presentes podemos abordar el tema que nos interesa

-Claro mi señora- respondió de inmediato Shion

-Una pregunta Athena- le interrumpió Casandra -¿podemos sentarnos en el suelo?- pregunto mientras todas veían a la deidad -es que cansa estar tanto tiempo de pie

-Claro, si así se sienten más cómodas, pueden hacerlo

-Gracias- respondieron la mayoría de las chicas que se dejaron caer de inmediato. Shion miro a la encargada de ellas y solo negó con la cabeza pues se deslindaba de todas las actitudes de ellas

-Bueno, ahora vamos a hablar de lo que de verdad importa y es el motivo real del porque están aquí- Dameli alzo la mano para interrumpir por segunda vez

-Se supone que estamos aquí porque íbamos a traer el alma de los papacitos Dorados... Nosotras ya cumplimos con el trato

-Ahora espero que cumpla con su palabra de llevarnos de nuevo a nuestro mundo- recordó el pacto Shaid, la joven diosa se tensó ante esa petición

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto de inmediato Cristina -¿nos va a regresar verdad? ¿Sabe cómo hacerlo?

-De eso es de lo que les quería hablar

-Lamento interrumpirla, pero no entiendo que quieren decir señorita Athena- comento Shion

-Permíteme que te responda tu duda Shion... Lo que pasa es que las señoritas que se encuentran aquí no pertenecen a nuestro mundo

-Perdón, pero sigo sin comprenderla

**.**

**.**

Saori comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado cuando hubo acabado la batalla contra Hades y todo lo demás, le conto acerca de la nueva amenaza que se avecinaba y de la alianza que se había formado con los demás dioses que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos. Shion no cabía en asombro, cada que podía desviaba la mirada a las chicas que se encontraban en silencio, escuchando atentamente. No podía creer lo que salía de los labios de aquella joven diosa. Después de contar como es que las busco y encontró le hablo de los entrenamientos que ellas llevaron con sus antiguos hermanos de guerra y que les habían enseñado todo lo que ellos sabían.

-Ahora- les llamo la diosa -hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes muchachas- ellas prestaron atención pues el tono que uso la diosa dejaba mucho que desear -la misión que tienen aún no ha terminado

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Athena...? ¿Que quieres decir con que todavía no acabamos?- pregunto Sofía

-El trato era ir por las almas y traerlas aquí para que tuvieras de nuevo a tus caballeros- sentencio Melissa -eso fue lo que hicimos, ahora te toca a ti cumplir con tu parte del trato.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo por fin termine este capitulo. Ahora solo denme un poco de tiempo para que pueda seguir con esta historia. Les prometo no tardarme tanto. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
